Welcomed Love
by MetaMuse
Summary: Severus and Hermione fall in love and a few surprises are waiting for the new couple. Takes place in 7th year. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Thank you to Corazon who beta read this chapter! She was able to find many errors that I was not able to. Hermione is not under age in case anyone cared. All reviews are appreciated!   
  
**Welcomed Love**   
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
"You overgrown bat!"   
  
"Insufferable know-it-all!"   
  
Hermione Granger and Severus Snape yelled at each other. It was their usual argument for the past month.   
  
.......   
  
It was the summer between Hermione's 6th and 7th years. Her family and she were staying in Paris again and she was having a boring time. She had visited the city many times over the past summers and she knew all the spots but they didn't hold the same appeal as they use. While walking along one of her favorite spots, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ended up walking into somebody.   
  
"Umhhff." Hermione uttered falling onto her arse.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" She heard a voice sneer.   
  
She knew the voice but considered it unlikely that it belonged of the person she thought of immediately and she replied, "It was an accident you fool and you should be doing the same!" Hermione said this while getting back onto her feet and not looking up to see who the stranger was.   
  
"Granger?" The voice asked with uncertainty.   
  
Hermione's head snapped up and realized just who she smacked into, "P..Professor Snape!" While she wasn't afraid of the Potions Master she never expected to see him in muggle Paris. It was the shock of seeing him more than anything that was making her stammer. Over the years she learned not to drop her jaw and look like a gaping fish also, courtesy of Snape's usual comment of "stop looking like a gaping fish."   
  
.......   
  
Since then an unusual thing happened. Hermione and Severus worked together on potions. She was bored; he needed an assistant since his previous one walked out on him ... again. He wasn't sure why, but he related it to they could never deal with his outlook and manners to the world in general. He didn't know why he had offered Hermione the position. She had mentioned she was bored and well it went from there. They talked briefly after the run-in to each other. Severus would admit, to himself only, that Hermione possessed talent for making potions. He could admit it out loud and not worry about it like he use to but old habits died hard.   
  
Lord Voldemort had been defeated a few weeks before the end of term in Hermione's 6th year. It was as everyone expected but not at the same time. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort himself, but with the help of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They all stood side by side, they found or actually Hermione found ancient magic to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Ron and Hermione channeled their magic through to Harry to help him. It worked and all three were to get the Order of Merlin First Class after they finished school. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge could have presented the medals while they were in school but wanted to wait and some how avenge himself against the three because they defeated the Dark Lord. The public outcry in the Wizarding world was against Fudge, but it took time and political maneuvering to unseat the Minister before his end of term.   
  
While everyone expected the three to help defeat the Dark Lord, Severus was an unexpected. The three knew of his true allegiance and knew he would fight and they were glad of this. They respected the man in an odd way for acting as a spy. The only reason they were able to defeat Voldemort was because of the information he was able to get while spying. While the three fought the Dark Wizard, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and numerous other members of the Order of the Phoenix fought the Death Eaters who were trying to kill Harry and friends on Voldemort's order.   
  
So after the battle, the school term ended and everyone went their own way to some how heal over the losses and the enjoy the freedom of knowing the peace was restored to the Wizarding Community.   
  
Hermione and Severus worked together, and Severus didn't have to worry about being "easy" on his assistant since she was used to his sarcastic comments and non-too polite manners. Hermione enjoyed working with Severus as they developed a weird sort of friendship if you could call it that, and they put their titles of teacher and student away for the summer. They called each other by their first names. It was awkward at first but eventually the two found it was easier to work together when they forgot the other roles they played to each other. While working it was usually silent but after a while they talked and talked about many things. Not just potions and school but other subjects, literature, politics and they both agreed Fudge was an idiot and Arthur Weasley would be a better Minister of Magic even with his curiosity and obsession with muggles.   
  
It was only a few weeks into the summer holidays when they bumped into one another and they had been working everyday for nearly a month except Sundays. They would still get together on Sunday and devote that day for whatever else they wanted to do. Hermione's parents had no problem with her working with the wizard. They met him, and even though his demure was unpleasant they trusted him with their daughter's care and knew the man was honorable. They heard and read several stories about him in the Daily Prophet that was delivered while their daughter was at school.   
  
Being muggle parents to a witch who in essence lived in another world, they tried to know as much as they could about their daughter's new world. Supporting her and her choices had helped the relationship between them. While other muggle parents learned that their wizard children would eventually live fully in the wizarding world and leave the muggle world behind, putting a strain and even ending family relationships, Hermione and her parents were well aware of this and kept an open communication along with acceptance. Her parents understood and showed their support and love by going to Diagon Alley every year before school and shopped with Hermione.   
  
.......   
  
Even with each argument and shouting match Hermione and Severus worked well together when they didn't let their tempers get involved too much, but this was not likely to happen while they were both passionate people. Now Severus being called passionate usually would leave people retching but it was true when it came to his potions. Severus was passionate and he learned, so was Hermione.   
  
Neither one could tell you who made the first move, it is still debated to this day and many years to come but both were glad it happened even though each one took the credit for such a daring and unethical move.   
  
"Pompous, arrogant jerk!" Hermione used the common names she heard over the six years, so much thinking wasn't involved with the name-calling, but she was watching his eyes glimmer with fire when they argued.   
  
"Gryffindor, annoying witch!" It wasn't much but he was distracted at the time. Severus was always noticing recently how anger made Hermione's eyes glow and her cheeks flush.   
  
One minute they were yelling the next... they were kissing. Rather intensely and deeply, open mouthed, tongues dueling, teeth nipping, lips sucking. Severus' hands were engulfed in and around Hermione's head and hair holding her tight to his mouth. Her hands clawed at his back to bringing him closer, though the only way for that to happen was for the clothes to disappear.   
  
After several intense and breath-taking kisses, Severus managed to murmur, "Hermione we shouldn't be doing this."   
  
"I know."   
  
"You're not even 18. I'm..."   
  
"I'm 20."   
  
More kissing, though it never stopped as they gasped to each other short sentences between the kisses.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Time turner 3rd through 6th."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Shut up, Severus!" And Hermione shoved her tongue back into his mouth to taste him once again.   
  
"Still I'm your teacher."   
  
"Not right now."   
  
"I'm 20 years your senior."   
  
"Severus, I've told you to. _Shut Up!_"   
  
The kissing continued on and soon they don't know yet again how or when they ended up on the couch that was used for naps in the potions lab. Severus' shirt was unbuttoned as was Hermione's. They forewent the robes for simple trousers and shirts or skirt, s sometimes in Hermione's case. It was hot and unnecessary to wear the constrictive clothing when working in the lab. Severus laid kisses across Hermione's collarbone and his right hand skimmed up her thigh under her skirt she wore that day. Hermione's hands were working on Severus' shirt to get it untucked from his trousers.   
  
Severus moved over to her bra covered breast and took the nipple he could see straining through the material and sucked on it deeply. A loud moan escaped Hermione's lungs and it awakened Severus' conscious and he pulled back from her and looked down at her flushed with desire face, full red lips and glowing heated eyes.   
  
"Hermione are you sure? We can stop...or we can take this slower we don't have to do this right now. God knows I want you and to be in you but I'll do as you wish," Severus somehow was able to say.   
  
Hermione's hand cupped his cheek with care. "Severus somewhere along the line I think I've fallen for you." Surprise was written on his face but so was the joy in his eyes. "Then we've both taken a leap off the cliff 'cause I'm right with you."   
  
It was Hermione's turn to be surprised but happiness was also quite evident. "Make love to me Severus." Severus nodded then paused again, "Hermione, uhh I have to know. Are you a vi..." He couldn't complete the question out of embarrassment.   
  
"Yes," Hermione simply answered while pulling him back down to her lips. The desperation and urgency was pushed back and the passion and intensity was still there between them. Clothes were soon parted with leaving the couple naked as the day they were born. Bodies were pressed closely to one another to enjoy the heat and silky smooth skin.   
  
Severus explored Hermione's body with his hands and mouth causing erotic moans and whimpers from her.   
  
~~~   
  
A little while later they were both still on the couch wrapped around together but with a throw cover over them to keep the chill out and replace a sense of false modesty. They napped a short time having drained their energy in their lovemaking. Severus awoke first and was dismayed for a second at his position with the young woman. But relaxed and let her sleep more, when he pulled back to look down at the sleeping angel, she just followed him to get closer to his warmth and embrace. He didn't know what they were going to do; she still had another year left at Hogwarts. It was hard to believe such a creature as her could want anything to do with him but he knew she did, she made that plainly obvious when she kissed him and urged him on.   
  
When Hermione woke up she knew exactly where and what position she was in and whose arms. She placed a tender kiss on her lover's chest and felt the fraction of relief spread through the body. She concluded he was a bit nervous and decided to put him at ease immediately. She looked up to him and he was about to speak but she stopped him by placing her mouth over his in a slow, deep lingering kiss. When they parted, eyes fluttered open and she smiled.   
  
"I'll take that as you don't regret this," Severus said with relief.   
  
"Never," was the simple answer.   
  
Severus had another concern and it needed to be answered straight away. "Hermione... was this a one time thing or did you want more?" Hermione looked at him and answered dangerously, "Severus if this is a one time thing for you I'm going to hex you!"   
  
"Relax, love. It is not a one time thing for me, but if it was for you I just needed to know so I can create a plan of attack. I plan on keeping you," Severus smirked. Warmth spread throughout her body at the endearment, "Keeping me? Since when do you own me?" She teased.   
  
"Since I gave you my heart," Severus voiced with full emotion.   
  
Hermione knew now she loved him completely and uttering with no chance of escaping, not that she wanted to anyways. "Well, it's a good thing you gave it to me because I seemed to have given mine away too and was in need of one."   
  
The declaration, though not with the three simple words that usually accompanied with such an act, of love was followed by more kissing and pleasure. This time was even slower allowing more exploration on both parties' parts. Hermione learned a few favorite places on her new lover's body. When they came back again from heaven they still lay on the couch and talked.   
  
"Severus, what will happen while we are at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked a bit worriedly.   
  
"We'll work it out, love. With discretion of course." Severus said into her hair as her head was on his chest.   
  
Fear was a new emotion within Hermione, "Do you plan on teaching like you use to?"   
  
Severus could hear the worry and fear in her voice but couldn't tell what from so he answered the question, "Not exactly. I don't have to be unfair to everyone as much now that I don't have to act as a spy. Slytherins are going to get a wakeup call when I return." He felt her relax, "Why were you worried?"   
  
"While I love you, I don't think I could bare the treatment you use to give. I know Gryffindors aren't your favorites and you will be a bastard still. I was just hoping you wouldn't be as much of a bastard," Hermione explained.   
  
Severus pulled back to look down at his lover, hearing the three words was a dream come true it seemed, in a teasing voice, "I know of one Gryffindor I'm partial to.. in fact one that I love in particular."   
  
Hermione smiled, "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin have you heard of such a thing before?"   
  
"Actually yes, centuries ago though. You know people will not accept this once it is known... a former Death Eater and a Muggle-born witch. Not to mention our ages even though the difference is not surmountable among wizards."   
  
"I don't care what others think, it's my life and I choose you."   
  
......   
  
The rest of the summer was spent in the same fashion of arguing, potions, talking, cuddling (though Severus would never admit to it) and making love. The arguments were as volatile as usual with the same words but none of it was taken personally since they knew that they loved each other and it was never questioned. Potions work went on faster than usual, they were able to get in a better rhythm when working together, but there seemed to be more interruptions than before. Sometimes either Severus or Hermione couldn't resist kissing the other before returning to work. Hermione learned hands on much more than she had previously in class and was shown better cutting techniques with Severus standing flush against her back. The up close and personal attention was favored amongst both of them. The silences that use to rule the lab were not quite as much now since they talked more. Hermione would tell him about her childhood and a few tales from Hogwarts he didn't know about in full detail only after the promise that there would be no detentions for such confessions. Severus reluctantly agreed and was happy he did to found out quite a few more things. The one thing he was not pleased about was her helping Sirius Black escaping and he said so.   
  
"I still can't believe you were the one to help that dog escape," Severus hissed.   
  
Hermione shook her head with a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head between his shoulder blades. "He's innocent you know that."   
  
"I'm quite aware of that fact, I was the one to capture Pettigrew," Severus relaxed in Hermione's embrace.   
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione always wondered but never had the courage to ask before.   
  
"He tried to feed to me Lupin."   
  
"I know that but why did he?"   
  
"I never really knew Black always liked to torment me while we were in school. The other Marauders were all right but Black saw me and preferred to use me to for his jokes. I assumed it was another one of them that night."   
  
At the end of August the two had to separate much to their displeasure but they knew it would only be a week until they could see the other again. Hermione received her owl that she was Head Girl, which Severus knew but had not planned on telling her early. They agreed it would be best not to owl each other, it would mean just more explaining and excuses and they didn't feel it would be a good idea. Plus it was only a week...   
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again to Corazon for beta reading this! Specially so fast!   
  
**Chapter 2**   
  
Hermione met Harry, Ron and Ginny in Diagon Alley a few days before school started to get their supplies. While the boys talked Quidditch, the girls talked privately. Hermione wanted to tell Ginny but Severus and her agreed no one should know, at least not yet. But Ginny was more perceptive than the boys.   
  
"Hermione what's different about you?" Ginny asked.   
  
Hermione faked ignorance, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I don't know... but there's something. And you're not telling me... must be a big secret." Ginny concluded.   
  
Hermione knew there was no use in flat out lying so she told very little, "When I can tell you Ginny, you'll be the first to know."   
  
Ginny nodded and accepted this decision and they went on shopping.   
  
......   
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the same as usual. Draco Malfoy made his usual visit but was easily ignored now that his father was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Malfoy tried to remain arrogant and cocky but was shut down with a remark from Harry and the boy left with his tail between his legs. Hermione knew Malfoy still liked Severus because he thought even though he was not a supporter of Voldemort he was loyal to Slytherins and their beliefs that Muggle-borns were mudbloods. Hermione was looking forward to their first potions class... she heard part of what Severus planned to say. They would be informed of the new way class would be taught and what would be tolerated and what not. Hermione and Severus talked about her helping Neville Longbottom, while she agreed not to help him in class like before Severus compromised that he would not be so hard on the boy and would give him more private time during class to help him.   
  
During the Sorting and Welcoming Feast Hermione sat where she could see Severus. It was weird to be back in school now after the summer with him alone and not having to worry about keeping their relationship quiet. In Paris when they went outside they knew they would have no chance of running into her parents and the likelihood of some one from school was very slim. Having to call him Professor Snape again would be different but they both agreed it would be kind of fun having to keep their relationship quiet. Though they both couldn't wait until after she finished school when they could be openly together again.   
  
The first potions class on Monday was quiet for the Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years. When Hermione, Harry and Ron entered Malfoy made a drastic error.   
  
"Better watch it mudblood some day some one will get to you," Malfoy sneered.   
  
Hermione kept quiet and grinned before walking off ignoring the idiot. Harry and Ron were baffled but laughed at Malfoy's response he was speechless at Hermione's reaction, but quickly recovering he went to her seat and started again.   
  
"I might just get you myself mudblood," Malfoy continued.   
  
When Malfoy finished and went back to his own seat Severus walked in. He saw the whole interaction and was proud of Hermione, he told her not to let the little prick bother her and she was taking his advice to heart.   
  
"Everyone sit down," his silky voice purred.   
  
The class immediately sat down and waited quietly watching their teacher closely. Hermione hid her smile knowing that it was now time to act as if they weren't lovers.   
  
"There are many misconceptions in this classroom that will first need to be cleared before lessons can be taught. First off let's start with Mr. Malfoy losing 30 points from Slytherin for his remarks to Ms. Granger about her parentage." Severus said.   
  
"But sir..." Malfoy started in.   
  
"Shut it, Malfoy I witnessed your actions. You need to learn that just because Ms. Granger and other Muggle-borns have no wizarding ancestors that it makes them less powerful in magic. Being a pureblood does not make you better, if it did you would have the highest grades in this class and Ms. Granger would have the lowest among the other Muggle-borns, but as it is clearly seen she has the highest marks of this class and every subject she takes in this school. From now on there will be no more favoring of students, if you step out of line once you will regret it immediately. Ms. Granger now that you are Head Girl you will be acquired to keep those grades but you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and hand down. There are other students who need to learn by themselves," Severus looked directly at Neville, "Mr. Longbottom move yourself to this seat right here." Severus pointed to a desk he was standing next to that had Harry and Ron. "Mr. Weasley move yourself with Longbottom."   
  
Both boys were in shock over the seating arrangement and froze for a second, "Move!" Severus hissed and they jumped and moved quickly.   
  
"Mr. Potter you seem to have an abundance of Gryffindor courage, give some to your fellow Gryffindor here as I am sick of this boy exploding his cauldrons."   
  
And the class was shocked over the new Professor Snape. He was still vile and sneering as ever but fair, the Slytherins lost more points than Gryffindors did during the lesson. Neville actually completed the potion and didn't blow up his cauldron but it was also due to the fact Severus was helping the boy more one on one. When Hermione asked a question she received the answer, when she raised a hand again to answer a question he asked, she was sneered at and told to keep her hand down again.   
  
While Hermione knew this is what was going to happen. It didn't mean she had to like how he was treating her, but she understood. He was perhaps a bit more rough with her that first day to ensure there were no suspicions would be raised because of the way he defended her against Malfoy at first.   
  
When the class was over, the classroom emptied fast. It was the last class of the day and the 7th year Gryffindors traveled in a pack and went to the common room. After arriving and dumping their bags, Ron was the first to speak, "What just happened?"   
  
"That couldn't have been Snape!" One of the boys chimed in.   
  
"It was, after Voldemort has been defeated he has no reason to favor the Slytherins. He is being a real teacher now," Harry piped in.   
  
"When he was helping me he was almost.... nice?" Neville got in.   
  
"Something changed him though," Ron stated suspiciously.   
  
"Ron, you just still hate him because you lost the most points today," Hermione teased.   
  
"So what?"   
  
"You wouldn't have lost any points if you just done your work." Harry commented.   
  
"I was asking Hermione for help..." Ron whined.   
  
"I'm not helping in class anymore. I'll help you study after class though, you too if you want Neville, you did great today!" Hermione encouraged.   
  
Neville smiled at the compliment.   
  
......   
  
The first week of school went by before Hermione could safely venture down to the dungeons to visit Severus. Severus gave her an invisibility spell he would use during his spying years so she could come down unseen. Severus told her the password he would use for the first week during the summer so she could get into his quarters. It was past hours on Friday night, they didn't have one chance to talk to each other privately at all, and Hermione missed that and him. When she was in his bedchambers she swiftly, but quietly stripped and climbed into bed.   
  
Severus was sleeping when he felt the shift on the bed he knew only two people who could get into his quarters and only one person who would get into his bed. He opened his eyes to see his lover with a grin.   
  
"I've missed you," Severus spoke quietly before pulling her down to him.   
  
"Me too," was whispered back before the kiss.   
  
After a gratifying kiss, Severus pulled Hermione beneath him and looked at her. "How are you doing?" he was a bit worried this might be too much for her and she wouldn't want to put in the effort of keeping their relationship going.   
  
"Better now. It's hard to be around you and not be able to talk to you, I've been so tempted in class to tell you to shut up and kiss me," Hermione smirked.   
  
"That would cause quite reaction in class don't you think?" Severus lifted his eyebrow.   
  
"But seeing Malfoy's reaction would be to die for," Hermione laughed.   
  
"The minute after you are no longer officially my student, I plan on kissing you in front of everyone," Severus whispered leaning in closer.   
  
"Is that all?" Hermione said a bit sad.   
  
"No, then I'm going to announce to the world you are the woman I love and drag you off to some place private," Severus finished.   
  
"Getting a real reaction out of people is by me telling the world you are the man I love," Hermione grinned before locking lips with him.   
  
They decided to leave talking for after they feed their hunger for each other a bit. The first round at lovemaking was fast and full of passion, needing to take the edge off. The second was slow and gentle but just as intense, hours of learning each other's bodies again. The third after a little while was slow, passionate and intense again just to confirm their lover's were still by their side. Talking took place between sessions to get caught up with their lives.   
  
When morning came around Hermione snuck back before breakfast with no one noticing she was even gone and having her own room because of being Head Girl helped also in keeping her secrets from prying housemates and friends.   
  
......   
  
Classes went on as usual for the students. Severus was still a bastard but the Gryffindors weren't as 'scared' of him anymore. The Slytherins were learning the true Severus and were shocked but realized that he was correct that all witches and wizards were equal no matter the heritage.   
  
Weeks passed by and it was soon Hermione's birthday. Harry and Ron gave her their present. They both pitched in for a book they knew she would enjoy - after finding out which one from Ginny. Ginny gave her bubble bath soaps and lotions. There wasn't much else they could give her - the dinner at the Gryffindor table was livelier with them singing happy birthday to her while she flushed embarrassingly. At breakfast that morning though she received an owl with a message that Severus planned something special and told her not to eat much at dinner. So, at dinner she made it look like she ate a more than she really did, taking only a few bites of chicken, potatoes and some from the other side dish, she went to her room and waited a until she the time it said to go down to the dungeons for her birthday from Severus.   
  
About 8 o'clock that night Hermione sneaked out with her invisibility spell on and went down to the dungeons, she had a surprise for Severus herself too. She was grateful that her birthday fell on a Saturday. She finally arrived in Severus' quarters but there was no light and when she went for her wand to cast a lighting spell she was instructed not to.   
  
"Don't," a soft velvety whisper said.   
  
Hermione obeyed and put her wand away.   
  
Severus' eyes had time to adjust to the darkness and could make out Hermione's simple moves, he walked to her and guided her to the couch and he kneeled down in front of her. He took hold of her hands and brought them behind her back and pressed forward forcing her to lean back and he captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss.   
  
He took his time in the kiss trying to convey his feelings for her and what she meant to him. He wasn't vocal in as much as he should with his feelings and tried to show her instead of telling her. When he withdrew he heard a moan of disappointment knowing she was enjoying the kiss and the sensations they were giving each other was pure joy for Severus. He pulled her back into a sitting position and with a wave of the wand two single candles were lit around the room giving the small amount of light allowing them to see each other's facial expressions.   
  
"Hermione today is your birthday and a day as this should be celebrated because it brought your presence into the world. As for your birthday gift it is nothing I can hand you physically but something else I think you could value you more. I want to grant you three wishes within my capability and I will do anything I can for you," Severus' voice was soft and silky.   
  
Hermione was awed at Severus' 'gift'. "Severus you don't have to do anything like that, a book would be fine you know I love to read."   
  
"Name a book you want and I will procure it for you," Severus offered. "And it will be one of your wishes if you want."   
  
Hermione smiled, who would ever think Severus Snape being able to love and give himself as he had done with her recently. She knew one thing she wanted immediately and only he could give it to her. "I accept. My first wish is to be able to stay with you forever."   
  
Severus was surprised at this but accepted it, "Granted."   
  
Hermione kissed Severus again and this time more passion was introduced. After several long minutes Severus broke the kiss again, they still had to eat dinner. He had arranged a special meal of all her favorites to be setup for them to enjoy. When he showed her the food she was happy she didn't eat much dinner. The couple enjoyed a quiet meal together. Severus was unwilling though to let her leave his side so she ended up sitting in his lap on the floor with the food spread out on the coffee table in front of them. They fed each other stealing kisses between bites of food.   
  
The other two wishes were kept for later until she thought of what she wanted and Severus gave her no time limit.   
  
After dinner Severus learned what his surprise was from Hermione. Hermione was able to sneak off in Diagon Alley for a little bit while with Ginny and get some lingerie, it wasn't much to what others might think as simple. The one she wore was more along of a slip that cascaded down her body to mid thigh; it was silver it appeared to the naked eye. It was sheer, leaving hints of what lay beneath the material but a hint of mystery which Severus was all too willing to discover for himself, and he did in his own sweet time.   
  
......   
  
October came for the couple with a bit of good news and fun. Dumbledore announced during the first week of October that on Halloween night they were to have a masquerade ball. All 4th years and above were invited. Severus was not planning on going since Dumbledore let him out of it but Hermione convinced him to as long as they were both dressed to hide their identities no one else would recognize them. Hermione told her friends she wasn't interested in going, they begged for weeks to get her to say yes but she kept saying no. Ginny had some suspicions but let them go, eventually Ginny went with Harry as friends and Ron went with his girlfriend Lavender.   
  
The ball started at 7 pm and lasted until midnight. Hermione and Severus agreed to meet in the Great Hall at 7:30. They each knew what the other would be in costume but they had not seen each other's costume. Severus let Hermione pick a pair of Roman Gods to portray and she chose God of the Sea, Neptune and his bride Amphitrite.   
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and was surrounded by people of different costumes, of different creatures, but she had in mind for one God her God... Neptune. Hermione dressed as Amphitrite, in white Roman dress, her hair was up and she put on a charm to make it more of a lighter brown with blonde in it. Her mask was simple and elegant hiding her eyes and cheeks but leaving her mouth visible. As she looked around for Severus not having to spot him but having spotted Harry and Ginny dressed as Romeo and Juliet, Ginny loved old Shakespearean classics.   
  
As Hermione looked she was barely aware of her body swaying to the music.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" a voice whispered in her ear.   
  
Hermione knew that voice, it was silky as ever but layered with seductive meaning. She turned around slowly to face Neptune. From the gold crown on his head to his trident, the man was the king of oceans. Severus' chest suited the old-fashioned breastplate, his mask was gold and covered his eyes and cheeks leaving his mouth open like hers. His black silky hair was tied back to the nape of his neck while the rest of him was covered in Roman robes underneath the breastplate. "Neptune, my king, it is a pleasure to see you," Hermione whispered.   
  
"My queen dance with me," Severus held out his arms to embrace her.   
  
Hermione stepped to him and placed her hand in his and another on his shoulder and he started to lead her around the dance floor among the other dancers. The couple was oblivious to everyone else as they danced song after song, Hermione realized that Severus was a great dancer and moved smoothly and gracefully as he did walking. She was normally an average dancer but her partner made her feel like she was floating on air.   
  
"My love, are you enjoying yourself?" Severus whispered.   
  
"Immensely. I didn't know you were such a good dancer," Hermione teased.   
  
"I'm not, but dancing with you makes it seems as if I am," he replied.   
  
Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to dance. When she opened her eyes a little bit later she noticed several people staring at her, she looked up at Severus, "Have you noticed people staring at us?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Hermione looked around and saw a few more people including some staff. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Vector who were all huddled together talking. "Dumbledore, McGonagall and Vector seemed to be focused on us also," Hermione said a bit worriedly.   
  
"I know, love," he softly whispered.   
  
"Maybe we should leave?"   
  
Severus had stopped dancing and pulled her to the side with the least amount of people staring, "I can agree to that, unless you wish to stay and dance some more?" he asked sweetly.   
  
Hermione smiled, "The only dancing I want to do now needs to be in private and in bed." She brushed her lips against his before kissing him fully.   
  
Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her tight giving into the kiss, after a few minutes he pulled back after hearing a clearing of a throat. He pulled back to see Dumbledore and McGonagall eyeing him.   
  
"Neptune and Amphitrite interesting choice of costumes," Dumbledore said dressed as a big elf.   
  
Severus changed his voice, "Thank you."   
  
"And who are you really?" Dumbledore curiously asked.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore the point of a masquerade ball is to hide the identities, if we told you it would ruin all the fun," Hermione changed her own voice as much as she could.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You are quite right my dear, but I usually can guess who everyone is and I have not been able to discern of your real identities."   
  
"Then we have done an excellent job in our costume," Severus bowed to Hermione: "Excellent choices my queen."   
  
Hermione courtesied a little, "Thank you my king."   
  
"It is time for us to take our leave, my queen must return to her castle. Goodnight Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," Severus said.   
  
"Goodnight Professors," Hermione voiced and allowed Severus to guide her to the door.   
  
After the two were out of ear shot, "Albus do you have any idea who they were?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"No I don't, interesting pair though." Dumbledore said, "Shall we dance?"   
  
Outside of the Great Hall Severus and Hermione checked to make sure no one was around before they put on the invisibility spell and headed down to the dungeons. Once inside Hermione started to laugh, Severus smirked. "Severus that was close."   
  
"Yes, but it was fun," he pulled Hermione closer to him.   
  
"Yes it was," Hermione purred into his ear.   
  
Severus pulled Hermione to his bedroom and slammed the door shut for the night.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to Corazon for beta reading this!  
TeaRoses thank you for reviewing and I'll work more on the run on sentences. :)  
Sammie Dumbledore thanks and the story is complete... it's just being beta read and posted now. (There might 1 or 2 more chapters added today after this.) ;)   
  
**Chapter 3**   
  
It was the first week in November and a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione told her friends she wanted to stay and do some studying much to her friends' disappointment. So her friends left for Hogsmeade and Hermione left to spend the day with Severus in his chambers. They were both relaxing against one another reading a book. Severus put down the book and Hermione looked questionably at him.   
  
"Hermione you asked me for one of your wishes to spend the rest of our lives together," Severus started.   
  
"Yes," Hermione ventured but a bit worriedly now that he might be rethinking his granting such a thing.   
  
Severus sat up making her get up also as he went to a small table and opened a drawer and came back kneeling in front of Hermione.   
  
"I know I already granted the wish to you but I was thinking there had to be away for me to show you," he held up a gray velvet box, and opened the cover. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly.   
  
Hermione sat in shock staring at the ring, it was a simple Celtic design around the edges of a single diamond. It was small and more interesting to look at than big gaudy rings she had seen. The diamond was the finest she had ever seen it was something she would have picked out herself if she could. Hermione's eyes looked up to Severus' and she could tell he was nervous and waiting in anticipation. She decided to tease him just a little bit. "Well, I don't know... what do I get out of it?"   
  
Severus was shocked and scared. Was she regretting asking such a wish now? But he swallowed his fear and answered, "Me. Forever."   
  
Hermione smiled, "That's all I'll ever need then. Yes, Severus I'll marry you." And she hugged him tight.   
  
Relief and joy went through Severus like a speeding snitch. She said yes! After the hug and a few intense kisses they looked down at the ring he still held. "Hermione I want to put this on the proper finger but for now it would be best to hide it." Sadness went through him knowing they still had to hide their love.   
  
"I don't want to hide it. But I can put it on my right hand for now and when the time is right you can move it to the left hand." Hermione held out her right hand.   
  
Severus removed the ring from the box and put it on the ring finger of her right hand. "I like that idea, but your friends might ask where it came from though."   
  
"I'll say it's from my mum until I can tell the truth. But I will be able to tease you in class now waving my right hand," she grinned evilly.   
  
"Oh god I forgot about that. You already torture me enough in class my love. I teach your class with a perpetual hard on as it is," Severus groaned.   
  
"Then maybe I should learn to take care of it before class begins... I better get some practice though... lets start now," Hermione move to the floor and pushed him onto the couch. With a little maneuvering she was in-between his legs and was unbuttoning his pants.   
  
Severus had an idea of what she was going to do and was surprised. She had never offered to do this and he was unwilling to ask. He was pleased with their sex life as it was. "Hermione you don't have to do..." Severus started but stopped abruptly she had released him and kissed the top of his head.   
  
~~~   
  
When she was leaning against him on the couch again, he didn't have the energy to move, she drained him physically. Giving a few minutes of recuperation he looked at her, "Hermione you didn't have to swallow."   
  
"I wanted to, you taste good," she smirked.   
  
Severus groaned, "You're going to be the death of me love."   
  
Hermione grinned and rested her head against his shoulder.   
  
After a few more minutes Severus pushed her down against the couch and quickly captured her lips. He could taste himself on her but didn't mind, if she could kiss him after what he did to her he could do the same. In a morbid way it was erotic to him knowing what she did then kissing her. He was still flaccid but knew it would only be a matter of time before he would desire her again.   
  
After shedding off their clothes and heavy foreplay he wanted to be in her. He could feel the heat from her, he already tasted her himself and having her climax once she was ready for his entrance. He sheathed himself deep within her, they both gasped at initial penetration. It was always like that when they first joined, she was always tight even as her first time even after the many months of them making love. Once inside he looked down at her, her eyes were glazed over with passion, but they focused on him and she smiled.   
  
"It's always like the first time isn't it?" She asked softly.   
  
Severus nodded not able to convey words at that time. He withdrew slowly and pushed back in just as slowly. Each stroke was met by her when he pushed back in, eyes stayed locked with the other. Hermione's hands caressed his back lovingly, their previous climaxes let them take their time and enjoy the slowness and intensity of this coupling.   
  
Severus stopped when he was buried to the hilt; she looked up at him confused. Sudden realization came over him. "You're mine. If anybody ever touches you I'll kill them," Severus growled with possessiveness he usually concealed.   
  
Hermione just smiled in understanding. "And you are mine alone Severus."   
  
Severus gave a sharp nod, "Yes."   
  
And he moved again to continue their lovemaking. Speed was upon them soon each racing to the climax but trying to draw out the pleasure for the other. When the time came they both climaxed simultaneously for the first time.   
  
......   
  
"Ginny ready to study?" Hermione asked her friend.   
  
"Yea, let me go get my books," Ginny went to her room.   
  
Both were soon settled in Hermione's bedroom sitting on the bed with a few books each. As they were reading Hermione played with her new engagement ring without even realizing it.   
  
"Hermione is that a new ring?" Ginny asked distracted for a moment.   
  
Hermione paused and looked up then down at her right hand. "Yea," hopefully she wouldn't have to tell who it was from, she didn't exactly want to lie but would if she had to.   
  
"Whose it from?" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's right hand to get a closer look.   
  
"From my mum," Hermione lied.   
  
Ginny glanced up at Hermione, she could tell the girl was lying but didn't call her on it. "The ring is beautiful."   
  
"Thank you," Hermione said before going back to studying. She wished she could tell Ginny.   
  
......   
  
The next Potions class Hermione decided to have some fun with her new fiancé. They had been working on the potion for about 15 minutes so far. Hermione raised her right hand making sure the ring was clearly visible to him.   
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" Severus sneered.   
  
"Professor Snape I have a question about my potion, I'm not sure if it's correct," Hermione asked while hiding her grin though her eyes danced with mirth.   
  
Severus walked over to her and stood next to her looking into her cauldron. The other students were too busy working on their own potions to worry about Hermione and Severus. "What is your question Ms. Granger?"   
  
Hermione whispered making sure no one heard her, "I love you."   
  
Severus smiled before hiding it, "Your potion is fine, Ms. Granger." When he walked away he let his hand caress her right hand over the ring in saying he felt the same, hiding this move with his body from the rest of class.   
  
......   
  
November and the majority of December passed with no surprises or difficulties. Hermione opted to stay at Hogwarts while Harry, Ginny and Ron went to the Weasley's for the Christmas holiday. Hermione's parents didn't mind knowing this would be her last year there, but Hermione wanted to stay with Severus and not worry about her friends. Most of the students did go home since Voldemort was dead and they could enjoy family get togethers. Hermione spent most of her time with Severus and made a few appearances in the library and in the Gryffindor common room so no one would get suspicious. When Christmas morning came, Hermione was in Severus' room after gathering her presents and taking them there so she could enjoy the morning with him.   
  
When they each opened their presents, they got the usual stuff from their friends and families. When Hermione opened her present from Severus it was a necklace that matched the ring. She loved it. Hermione was able to get Severus a new reference of ingredients for potions since his was old and he needed a new one. She explained she couldn't get him much else being in school and with limited money. He understood and said what she got was perfect; that he was going to buy a new one soon anyways and having her with him on Christmas was enough gift for him.   
  
January led into February, Severus and Hermione were able to still keep their relationship a secret. ......   
  
The flu season was still around and Hermione thought she was finally catching it. She missed classes that day because she was constantly nauseated and throwing up. She ended up having to wait to see Madam Pomfrey so she lay down and waited for her turn to see the medi-witch. When it was finally her turn the medi-witch looked over the younger witch and did a few charms but not detecting anything that related to the flu. She performed another charm that was used on the older student witches once in a while.   
  
Pomfrey put up a silencing charm to make sure none of the other students heard what was being said. "Ms. Granger when was your last period?" The witch asked gently.   
  
Hermione thought back... then she realized it has been a few months. She contributed to stress; she had been studying extremely hard for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. "Are you saying, I'm..." Hermione didn't have the nerve to say the word hoping against reality that it mean it wasn't possible.   
  
"Ms. Granger you are about 9 weeks along."   
  
"Oh god!" Hermione put her face over her hands.   
  
"Calm down child, it will be all right. We just need to summon the Headmaster and the father," Pomfrey toned kindly.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"We have to inform them, Ms. Granger. Now tell me who the father is and I'll have him summoned immediately."   
  
"Madam Pomfrey, may I come back tomorrow please." Hermione begged.   
  
Pomfrey saw the desperation on the girl's face, understanding and agreeing that tomorrow, being Saturday would be fine for the meeting then. Hermione was dismissed and she left immediately. When no one was around she put on her invisibility spell walked to the dungeons. She was scared about what Severus' reactions would be, they haven't discussed children, and they decided to wait until after school to talk about such things. Even though they were engaged, they only discussed where she would go for University. She planned on continuing her education and Severus was completely behind her on the choice.   
  
Once she reached the dungeons she entered Severus' chambers with a whispered password. Hermione knew his last class of the day would be ending soon and waited on the dark green couch. She lay down, curled up. She was scared of what his reaction would be; getting a student pregnant is not a good career move for a teacher. Would he never want to see her again? Would he claim she was with some one else?   
  
A few minutes later Severus came into chambers through his office entrance and saw Hermione lying on his couch. He knew she went to Pomfrey to see about her flu, he assumed. He walked silently to her and saw her eyes closed but could tell she was awake; he kneeled down next to the couch and kissed her gently on the lips with his own. Her eyes shot open to see him and he closed his and continued to kiss her, he traced her lips with his tongue asking for entrance, which was eagerly granted. Her arms encircled his neck to draw him closer; he could tell there was something behind this kiss besides the usual passion and love. He rose to his feet still with lips connected and covered her body with his. The kiss was slow and gentle but was deep and powerful at the same time. It felt like she was trying to convey her love for him, never wanting to let him go but also almost as if it was their last kiss and wanting to engrain it in her memory forever. He tasted a little bit of salt, realizing her cheeks were wet. Tears. She was crying.   
  
Severus broke the kiss immediately with worry, "What's wrong, Hermione?"   
  
Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks but she was silent. She turned her head to avoid his eyes.   
  
Severus stopped her and placed his hands on each of her cheeks, thumb pads gently wiped the tears away. "Please tell me, love, you're worrying me."   
  
"I saw Madam Pomfrey and..." she couldn't continue.   
  
"What'd she say?" Severus was thinking it was fatal and it was scaring him to death.   
  
"I'm..." Hermione started.   
  
"Tell me." Severus gently urged.   
  
"Pregnant," was barely audible with the way she whispered.   
  
"Oh thank god!" Severus was relieved it wasn't what he was thinking worst of.   
  
The shock of horror was on her face.   
  
"Hermione, I thought you were going to tell me something that was life threatening to you! I can't lose you now that I have you!" Severus explained.   
  
Hermione coughed a laugh and realized she was making it seem like that. "I'm sorry Severus I didn't mean to make you think that. But still... I'm pregnant." She was still worried that he would be mad at her.   
  
"Wow," was all he could say.   
  
"Severus, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the charms correctly I must have messed up on one. I should've taken the potion instead." Hermione rushed out.   
  
"Love, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, it was an accident. And you can't take the potion it makes you sick you know that, we tried it during the summer. The best thing is the charm for you but its not guaranteed, but I thought since I put the charm on myself also it would make it impossible for conception apparently I was wrong." A pause, "How far along are you?"   
  
"Pomfrey said about 9 weeks."   
  
Severus nodded. He knew this would be hard on them and choices would need to be made. "Has she told Dumbledore yet?" He knew that if any witches became pregnant, the Headmaster was to be told as soon as possible and then the teachers were told to ensure the fetus' safety in class. It meant no potion drinking, charms or transfigurations on the witch. It was rare but it did happened once every few years.   
  
"Tomorrow he will be told. She was going to summon him and the father, but I wanted to talk to you first," Hermione said with worry.   
  
"It's all right love, we'll figure it out. Do you know what you want to do?"   
  
"No, I mean. I'm pregnant what is there to do? I mean..." she didn't know how to continue.   
  
"There are several choices," Severus explained. "We can keep the baby, and hide the pregnancy until end of school because it's not far away. Or I can make a potion that will terminate the fetus," Severus swallowed hard.   
  
"We haven't talked about children, I'm not sure if you even want any. I don't want to force you into anything you never wanted."   
  
"Hermione, it has been years since I imagined having children. I never expected to find somebody that I desired to have children with. I wouldn't mind children. Did you want any?" Severus asked gently.   
  
"I would like to be a mother some day. I was hoping you would want to be a father too but not until after I finished the University and had a job."   
  
"Well we now know. We'll have children in the future, but do you want to keep this one? It would be hard but you can still go to University as planned. We can hire a nanny while you attend and I will teach or I can give up teaching and do research. Anything you want we can do."   
  
"Our income though, I know you are not well off, but having no income would be very difficult. I plan on getting a scholarship but it's only going to be partial and my parents are only able to help out so much. Hogwarts isn't cheap on them. I'll need to get a job to cover the rest of my expenses."   
  
Severus felt a bit guilty that he never told her the full truth about his financial situation. "Hermione being the last in the line of Snape has left me where I don't ever have to work another day in my life and ever worry about money. Don't ever be concerned about that love."   
  
Hermione blushed a little bit, she never knew. But did she want to keep the baby? It was made from Severus and her and their love. Yes, it was sooner than she had hoped for and it would be hard work but he seemed supportive and she knew he would help. The idea of terminating the fetus... her baby she couldn't imagine doing that though.   
  
"Severus do you know any good illusion charms? I'll be needing them." Hermione whispered.   
  
"We're keeping it?" Severus asked in awe.   
  
Hermione nodded and smiled.   
  
Severus kissed her with passion and gratitude because he wasn't looking forward to the idea of having to kill his own child even if it wasn't born yet.   
  
Then Hermione remembered she still had to tell Dumbledore tomorrow. They have been able to keep their love secret so far, even from him. "Severus tomorrow, what do I do? What do I tell them?"   
  
"We will tell them that we are having a baby of course," Severus was grinning. He was going to be a father.   
  
"But having a relationship with a student will surely get you fired," Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"And I already told you we don't have to worry about money," Severus admonished.   
  
"I'm not worried about that, but I know you like teaching, even in a sadistic way. You may complain but you like passing your knowledge to other people."   
  
A thought came to him, "How many children do you want? We can pass our knowledge to them," he truly smiled.   
  
Hermione laughed. She had seen him smile more and more over time and taking joy from teaching when it use to be torture for him before. "Severus that's a topic for later. Right now we need to discuss tomorrow. I can tell Dumbledore I am keeping the baby and tell them I don't wish to say who the father is yet if need be."   
  
"Hermione you will not be facing this alone. That is my child you are carrying and I'm proud of that. Besides there is no reason for Dumbledore to fire me, he would only do so if I was abusing my power..." Hermione smirked at him with a brow raised. "In the terms of coercing students into my bed I mean. We're engaged, he has been after me for years to settle down, and he won't be against us. Surprised? Yes, but we'll have his support."   
  
"Then you'll be there? Will this cause trouble for you... I mean with the other teachers?"   
  
"Hermione don't worry about such things," Severus told her.   
  
"All right. Will I lose Head Girl because of this? I know it's only a title but I tried so hard for it, I know it sounds petty but..."   
  
Severus laid a finger on her lips to hush her, "You will still be Head Girl years ago another Head Girl was pregnant and she kept her title. And it is not petty to ask, you earned the title and that is not a small accomplishment."   
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Corazon for beta reading this story! She caught awful lot of mistakes even after I read it like 5 times!  
  
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
Hermione left the Great Hall after breakfast and took a short talk with the guys.   
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yea, I just need to get another dose of medicine this morning from Madam Pomfrey," Hermione lied.   
  
"All right. We'll see you later then." Harry and Ron rushed off for Quidditch practice.   
  
"Bye, have fun." She called after them.   
  
When Hermione did leave the Great Hall she glanced back and saw Severus leaving through the other entrance that the staff commonly used. She arrived at Pomfrey's office first. The door was open, showing Dumbledore and the medi-witch already waiting for her.   
  
"Hello, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione greeted a bit nervous.   
  
"Good morning Hermione," Dumbledore greeted.   
  
Pomfrey greet her warmly also.   
  
"Hermione, I take it you are expecting?" Dumbledore asked softly.   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"And the father?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"He's coming, sir." Hermione said with her nerves rising a bit.   
  
The three spent the next few minutes talking about different things besides the pregnancy. It was clear Hermione was nervous enough, so Dumbledore wanted to calm her down by talking mostly about the next Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. There was a knock at the door and every turned to see Severus entering.   
  
"Severus, whatever it is it will have to wait. We're in middle of a meeting," Dumbledore said to his Potions Master.   
  
"Yes, I know. Several Slytherins needed to be dealt with on my way here is the reason for my tardiness," Severus closed the door behind him and put a silencing charm on.   
  
Dumbledore and Pomfrey were shocked when Severus stood by Hermione.   
  
"You're the father?" Pomfrey asked in horror.   
  
"Yes," Severus answered shortly. While he knew it would be a shock to the others he didn't expect horror from his colleagues themselves.   
  
"I must say I am a bit surprised, Severus, Hermione." Dumbledore said gently.   
  
"You're not the only one Albus," Severus said, "we weren't expecting a child so soon."   
  
"Why didn't you fix her a potion? This could have been avoided." Pomfrey angered.   
  
"I can't take the potion, it makes me sick," Hermione told the witch.   
  
"What then have you been using, muggle birth control?" Pomfrey asked in dismay knowing what muggle birth control pills can do to a witch.   
  
"No, we've been using the charm," Hermione answered blushing now. She didn't know why they were going to discuss this. It wasn't like it was mattered now since she already conceived.   
  
"Severus you know the charm isn't as good preventive as the potion," Pomfrey scolded the Potions Master.   
  
"Poppy, I'm very aware of that, which is why we have been using both witch and wizard charms, but apparently it did not work. As Hermione already told you, the potion makes her sick. I modified it several times and it still left her sick so we opted for the charms. Her health is more important than how effective a potion is," Severus' temper was rising. He tried to keep his cool but the witch was irritating him.   
  
"Then you shouldn't have been involved. Besides she is your student!"   
  
"Poppy, relax. It is their choice. They obviously care for each other or they wouldn't have taken the precautions they did," Dumbledore smoothed the medi-witches nerves.   
  
"Well, now he has to make a potion to terminate the fetus! This will not look good," snapped Pomfrey.   
  
"We're not killing our child," Severus silky voice purred dangerously for her suggesting such a thing without even giving other options.   
  
"You have too! She's still in school," Pomfrey was getting protective of her patient thinking it was in her best interest.   
  
"We discussed it last night and I'm keeping our child. Severus knows an illusion charm to hide the pregnancy. I shouldn't be showing much and with the robes it will be easy to hide." Hermione stated to end all debate of aborting their child. Hermione felt Severus' hand rub her back in support.   
  
"Severus, Hermione, I'm curious, how long as this been going on?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Since last summer," Severus answered.   
  
"I thought you went to Paris to do some research?" Dumbledore was confused.   
  
"Yes, I did. Hermione was vacationing there with her parents and we ran into each other. On the previous day my assistant quit and I offered the position to Hermione. I knew she would be able to do the work without being intimidated by my personality," Severus said more than Dumbledore asked for but he knew he would have to tell the complete story eventually after being questioned.   
  
"Ahh... Yes I would have to agree Hermione being able to work with you and your personality," Dumbledore grinned.   
  
Severus scowled at Dumbledore's obvious humor. Hermione smiled trying not to laugh at Severus' scowl. Turning back to the point of the meeting they continued to discuss what would happen and the changes that would need to be made by Hermione to ensure her safety and the child's. Pomfrey was a bit more relaxed when she realized Severus did care for the girl by saying things and offering to make the potions that would be needed and making sure they were the best by not making her sick. The biggest surprise for the Headmaster and the medi-witch was that the two were engaged and had been for several months. Questions were raised as to Hermione's future. Pomfrey and Dumbledore knew the young witch wished to continue her education - their fear that she would not be able to was dissipated when Severus and Hermione informed them of their plan of hiring a nanny while Hermione was at school and he taught classes. Severus had a few other plans he wanted to speak to Dumbledore about, but those would be discussed in private. He did not need Madame Pomfrey to hear anymore about his private life, but he would share with Hermione later.   
  
.......   
  
Later that day in Dumbledore's office Severus and Dumbledore were talking.   
  
"Albus, next year I think it would be best if you got Sinistra be Head of Slytherin," Severus told Dumbledore.   
  
"Certainly Severus. I was hoping you would make this suggestion or I would. With family on the way you will have enough to attend with. I assume this is not the only reason for this meeting?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
"Yes, I know you cannot be pleased that I have kept this from you but please know that I do love Hermione..." Severus stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand.   
  
"Severus it is all right. I was taken back but I see no problem with it. You both have been very discreet, even I didn't have any suspicions about you two. Now ask your request my friend."   
  
"Would you link Hermione's and mine fireplaces to each other via Floo? With her expecting now, it would be less strain on her not having to travel the castle to spend time together," Severus asked with a bit of hesitance.   
  
"Of course it would be best. She will be getting enough exercise with her classes and traipsing around the castle then. Are you pleased to be starting a family finally?" Dumbledore asked curiously.   
  
A small smile graced Severus' lips, "I would have to say I am. I am pleased that Hermione has decided to keep this child, even though I offered to fix the termination potion. I would not have looked forward to in essence killing my own child."   
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding and was pleased to hear that Severus wanted this family.   
  
The two continued to talk about other subjects and business for the next hour before they went on their ways.   
  
.......   
  
"Hermione, when do you want to get married?" Severus asked when he held the young witch in his arms on Sunday night.   
  
"Before the pregnancy, I was wanting immediately after school ended but now... well I would be bigger and such. We won't have much of a honeymoon," she sounded a bit disappointed.   
  
"Would you like to get married soon? We can take the Easter vacation as our honeymoon?" Severus suggested gently.   
  
"Do you want to get married sooner because of the baby?" Hermione asked looking up at her fiancé.   
  
"In a way of sorts, yes. I was hoping we could get married so we could have the honeymoon - I know a perfect place I planned on taking you, but if we waited until after you gave birth it would have to wait a while since we can't leave our baby. If you wish to wait I have no problem. I will wait as long as you need me to... as long you know you are mine," Severus teased at the end with a kiss on her neck.   
  
Hermione smiled, "I think we can get married sooner then. Where did you want to go?"   
  
"That's a surprise. Do you want to tell your parents before we do though? I'm sure we could arrange a weekend for us to visit them, but we need to inform Albus."   
  
"I would like to, yes. It will be a bit of a surprise for them. They have met you and I think they will be all right with this. The baby might make them a bit mad though..." Hermione said a bit worried.   
  
"Would they think you would stop your education? Hermione I'm going to pay for the University. I want you to achieve all your dreams," Severus offered warmly.   
  
Hermione looked up to Severus, "Are you sure? I mean I can take the scholarship and money from my mum and dad and then maybe if you wouldn't mind the rest..."   
  
"Hermione, you will be the mother of my child and my wife. Leave the scholarship to some one else. Paying for your education would be an honor. Now answer my previous question, would they think you would stop your education?"   
  
"I don't know ... they always expected: University, career, marriage then baby not baby, marriage, University, career."   
  
"That's marriage, then baby love. We planned to marry before this child was thought of, you very well know that," Severus claimed.   
  
"I know but they might think we are only marrying because of the baby. They wouldn't force me to do that and I don't want them thinking that is the only reason. I could go home pregnant and they would be disappointed at first but they would support me."   
  
"Then after the initial surprise I can think of no reason they would not support you now."   
  
"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing. They are the best parents ever and I hope we can do half as well as they did with me."   
  
"Me too, I would have to say they have done an excellent job raising you, but if we have a little girl, she is not allowed to date until she is 22 years old," Severus smirked.   
  
Hermione laughed, "Now love, that's being hypocritical."   
  
"I'm allowed, I'm going to be a father," Severus growled playfully.   
  
"Can my parents be at our wedding?"   
  
"Yes, of course. Would you like anyone else there?"   
  
"Ginny to be my maid of honor."   
  
"What about Potter and Weasley?"   
  
"I don't think they would be ready to hear this," Hermione explained sadly.   
  
"I'm sorry love. I've been trying to be less of a bastard to them so when the time comes to show our relationship they would not cause as much trouble," Severus offered.   
  
Hermione turned her head that was resting on his shoulder and kissed his neck tenderly, "I know and I appreciate it. I think in fact it is helping because they have stopped criticizing you as much now."   
  
"I'm glad. I'll talk to Albus tomorrow night."   
  
......   
  
Severus knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. This was an unexpected visit since it was a bit after hours but Severus wanted to get the plans finalized so Hermione and he could go see her parents.   
  
"Come in," a voice called from within.   
  
Severus walked in and shut the door. "Albus."   
  
"Good evening Severus and what is the pleasure of your company this evening?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like he already knew what Severus was going to ask.   
  
"I need to ask of a favor."   
  
"Go on."   
  
"Hermione and I would like to get married sooner than expected, and take our honeymoon over Easter vacation," Severus started.   
  
"Ahh, I can certainly understand that." Dumbledore nodded. "And I take it there is more to this?"   
  
"Yes we would like to inform her parents so they, too can be at the wedding. Also, we would like for you and Minerva to perform the ceremony," Severus finished.   
  
"I would be honored to proceed over the ceremony and I'll ask Minerva after you get back from the Granger's. When did you wish to inform Hermione's parents?" Dumbledore said almost gleefully.   
  
"Next weekend. I know regulations against allowing the students to leave school grounds for overnight without having a holiday but I was wondering if this could be arranged. Hermione will most likely have Ms. Weasley's help since she wishes to have the girl for her bride's maid." Severus explained.   
  
"I'm sure it can be arranged. Have Hermione owl her parents immediately and ask them if they will be available this weekend for a visit. I assume you will be accompanying her?" Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Good. You have been known to stay in your dungeons for weekends at times. I think this will do and I can have Gwen (Sinistra) take over some weekends, preparing her for next year. As for Hermione's absence allowing only Ms. Weasley to see to her will be good enough. We can have Poppy come up with something about her being sick, the others still think she has the flu correct?"   
  
Severus nodded a confirmation.   
  
"Excellent. Do you plan on apparating there?"   
  
"Yes, I have experience with tandem apparating and Poppy already said it would be all right for her to apparate until the eighth month."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Do you think we should inform Minerva of this? She is protective of Ms. Granger, as you know."   
  
"Hermione and I haven't discussed it. I think it will be better to hold off until we return. For now only five people know and we wish to keep it limited," Severus said. He wanted to tell Minerva but felt Hermione's parents should have the honor of knowing before others were told.   
  
"I understand. For your wedding, who do you plan to have for best man?"   
  
"I forgot about that," Severus looked pensive for a second. "Ordinarily I would ask you but you already have a position in the ceremony. I will think about it though."   
  
"May I suggest some one?" Dumbledore asked gently.   
  
"Yes," Severus knew he wouldn't like this.   
  
"Remus Lupin might be a good choice."   
  
Severus stayed quiet. "I will consider it." Him and Lupin had come to terms over the years and had a tentative, but respected 'friendship'.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimor: See chapter 1.  
  
A/N: Thanks Corazon for doing such a great betaing job on this!   
  
  
**Chapter 5**   
  
"Ginny, can we talk?" Hermione whispered when she found her friend studying in the common room.   
  
Ginny looked up to Hermione and could tell it was to be a serious discussion. She nodded and put down her books and followed Hermione to her private room. Once inside they both sat down on the bed, Hermione sat crossed legged with her hands resting in her lap.   
  
"So what's up?" Ginny asked starting off the conversation.   
  
"You know that secret I couldn't tell you before?" Hermione started.   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Well I can tell you now but you can't tell anyone else, not even Harry or Ron, deal?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I understand."   
  
"All right, but please don't freak out on me here," she took a deep breath and continued. "I've been seeing some one since last summer."   
  
Ginny nodded.   
  
"I've been seeing Severus Snape."   
  
Ginny didn't react. She froze in shock, but overcame it rather quickly and just asked, "How?"   
  
Hermione was pleased at how well she was taking this. "I was in Paris for the summer you know, and one day we ran into each other. He was there for vacation also, doing potions research. We started to talk for a few minutes; he was different than outside of the classroom. He offered me an assistant's position since his last one quit the day before. I mentioned I was bored, and so it started there. Over the next month we got closer and we fell in love."   
  
Ginny took it in slowly; she was the type to think about things before reacting when she could. She could tell Hermione was different. It seemed she was a bit happier now and she did notice Severus being fair to all his students, taking greater care in being fair to the Gryffindors lately. "Is this the reason he has been fair to the Gryffindors?"   
  
"Yes and no. He was planning on doing some of it anyways with Voldemort dead, but with me being a Gryffindor he is trying more because he knows how important my friends are to along with the other Gryffindors," Hermione explained.   
  
Ginny nodded in understanding, but she could tell there was more, "What else is there?"   
  
Hermione smirked at her friend. Ginny knew there was a reason for telling her this now and she wanted to know the rest of the story. "There are three things. First we're engaged." Hermione held up her right hand where she had been keeping the engagement ring on instead of her left hand until they would publicly announce it.   
  
"From him and not your mum right?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "We're getting married soon within a month."   
  
"Why so soon?" Ginny asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well, I'm pregnant," Hermione said softly.   
  
Ginny paled at this but didn't over react. "Are you sure you want to get married just because you are pregnant?"   
  
"I just found out I was pregnant. He asked me to marry him before then. You know how long I've had the ring. I'm only 9 weeks pregnant, we been engaged since November."   
  
"True, will your parents be all right with this?"   
  
"They should be in the end. Severus and I want to go next weekend and tell them. He's asking Dumbledore tonight. We are trying to arrange it so they can be at the wedding. There's another thing I wanted to ask you."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked smiling.   
  
Ginny grinned widely and said, "Of course!"   
  
.......   
  
Severus was back in his quarters. He needed to inform Hermione about writing her parents. Knowing she didn't have an owl of her own and that the school owls were fine, he chose to use his own owl. His rarely got used anymore and figured now would be a good time to let her spread her wings again. He's had her for several years and was a constant companion when he needed one during the times he spied and was not able to talk with Dumbledore or McGonagall.   
  
Severus went to one of his spare rooms that belonged to his familiar.   
  
"Aego," Severus called to his owl. It was a Tengmalm owl that was grayish in color with yellow eyes, and it was a fairly large owl for most, measuring ten inches tall. Aego came from his perch to land on Severus' shoulder. He already wrote a note to Hermione telling her to use his owl and write her parents. "Aego, take this note to Hermione. You'll need to deliver a note to her parents also, be nice."   
  
Aego nodded and, "oohwack."   
  
After Severus gave the letter to Aego she flew out the window and up around the castle to the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
.......   
  
Hermione and Ginny were still talking about weddings and where they thought Severus might be taking her since she had no clue. When she heard the tapping on her window she went to open it and an owl flew in.   
  
"Aego, hey girl," Hermione greeted the owl. Over the summer Hermione spent some time with the owl and they became 'friends.' Aego accepted Hermione because she was a friend to her owner. Aego had a habit of being a 'bitch' to people who treated Severus rudely in her presence.   
  
"Whose owl is that Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.   
  
"Severus'," Hermione answered taking the note from Aego and reading it.   
  
_Dearest Hermione,   
  
Albus has granted us permission to visit your parents, but he has requested that you inform them first. We will be leaving late Friday night. He will make all the necessary arrangements with Ms. Weasley to cover your duties during your absence. Use Aego for delivery since she is reliable and has been cooped up for too long. I'm afraid she hasn't had a good long flight in a while and this task should please her.   
  
Love,  
  
S_   
  
"Thanks Aego. Give me a minute to write the note, kay?" Hermione said to the owl.   
  
"Oohwack," was her agreement.   
  
Hermione quickly wrote a note to her parents asking if they could stay home this upcoming weekend and telling them she would becoming for a visit. She left details out, only mentioning she needed to talk with them in person. She also asked them to feed Aego and listed bacon and toast with real butter as her favorite food.   
  
Ginny waited and watched while Hermione did what she needed to.   
  
Hermione folded the letter and tied it to Aego's leg, for long distances Hermione knew Aego hated carrying the letter in her mouth. "Aego, please wait for their response and I asked them to feed you your favorite foods, all right girl?"   
  
Aego nipped playfully at Hermione's hand as a thank you.   
  
"Do you know where they are?" Hermione asked, considering there was no magical blood in the house and wondered if Aego would find them.   
  
Aego nodded yes. Hermione guessed since they were her parents, Aego could find them.   
  
"Thanks and I will see you in a few days," Hermione let the owl fly out her window. Aego had a habit of being fast but the distance was long and flying there and back would take a few days. It was only Monday so she knew she should get an answer back by Thursday night.   
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked after the owl left.   
  
Hermione walked back to the bed to join Ginny again, "I owled my parents asking if I could come this weekend to tell them about all this. Severus let me use his owl."   
  
"I've never seen her before. Is she new?"   
  
"No, she stays in the dungeons with Severus. He doesn't like his mail to be delivered in public so she leaves it in his rooms."   
  
"Ahh... she's quite pretty."   
  
"Yes she is and protective of Severus. When he and I got into our first argument over the summer Aego screeched like mad at me after landing on his shoulder. I was shocked and Severus ending up laughing, but after that Aego realized everything was all right and we were on better terms. After she realized we were in love she was friendly and I think she is becoming protective of me too. When Pig delivered a letter to me and was bugging me Aego screeched like mad at him. It was quite a show," Hermione laughed.   
  
"You fight with Snape?" Ginny said in awe.   
  
"Oh yea. Last summer, it was a common occurrence after the first week. Just the usual names everyone here calls him, nothing too wild. It was during one of our arguments that we... umm..." Hermione blushed.   
  
Ginny smirked, "Ahh fighting to love... both involve passion? Too bad I can't use this to torment you yet."   
  
"You can't use it at all!" Hermione warned.   
  
"Yes I can. Once you finish school I can tease you openly all I want," Ginny smugly said.   
  
Hermione dropped her head, shaking it. She knew Ginny would tease her in the future and she had no way out of it.   
  
......   
  
Diane Granger was watching television when she continuously heard tapping on the background kitchen window. She wondered what it could be than realized it was probably from Hermione, one of those owls delivering a letter. When she opened the window the owl came in, but she was surprised, because it was one she had never seen before. When Hermione sent letters home, it was usually delivered by one of the school owls, a brown or tan barn owl, or Harry's owl and sometimes Ron's tawny owl. This owl looked a bit more menacing as it eyed her then it held out its leg with a letter attached. Diane untied the letter and quickly read it:   
  
_Dear Mum and Dad,   
  
I have some great news and surprising news but I can't and don't want to tell you just in a letter. I have been given permission to leave school for the weekend and was wondering if it was all right if I came to visit this weekend. I would arrive late Friday night along with a guest that will be bringing me.   
  
The owl that delivered this letter will wait for your response. Also, if you would be so kind as to feed her, her name is Aego. Her favorite foods are bacon and toast with real butter. She could probably use a rest also if you don't mind her there for a little bit. She should be friendly to you, as she knows you're my parents, but give her a minute or two to study you before you make drastic movements, she has been around people who were not so kind sometimes. She isn't violent unless provoked, just to let you know.   
  
Love,  
  
Hermione_   
  
"Aego, is it?" Diane said to the owl.   
  
"Oohwack," was the response.   
  
"Would bacon and toast please you?" Diane asked, during the first few years it was awkward to talk to owls but when she realized they could understand her and even responded Diane got over it and made it a habit now to talk to owls that would deliver letters. She tried to feed them often since she knew that Hermione's school was up north and that was quite a long flight. It was a way to show her gratitude.   
  
She noticed Aego nodded.   
  
"All right girl. Give me a few minutes to make you some food and then write the letter. You can take a rest, I'm sure you've earned it," Diane said before moving about the kitchen to make the food. While she was cooking she thought about Hermione's letter and tried to read between the lines. She suspected a few things and dreaded a few things. Diane knew Hermione was involved with her Professor Snape. She could tell during the last part of summer how Hermione seemed to glow more... a look that a mother could tell when their daughter was in love. While Professor Snape was older, a good number of years, she also realized that wizards did live longer so the age difference wouldn't be a big deal, besides Diane and her husband were about 10 years apart themselves. But Diane dreaded the surprising news... that could mean when being involved with some one a baby would be along soon.   
  
Diane then thought of her husband and what his reaction would be. Diane and Christopher Granger trusted their daughter entirely, but sometimes Christopher could be protective, not in a harmful way though. She never told her husband of her suspicions about Hermione and her professor deciding to let Hermione tell them when she was ready. Diane was worried about Hermione's future if in fact she was pregnant and she knew Hermione was biologically 20 years old with the use of her time-turner during school. She was emotionally ready but financially was another story. Diane and Christopher would support their daughter if they needed to but... Diane stopped thinking about it because it would only drive her insane, not to mention she was only speculating on the whole thing. A small voice in her head told her she was right.   
  
After the food was fixed she left it on a plate in front of Aego and started to write a letter back to Hermione.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
Of course you can come this weekend. Your dad and I will probably stay up until around midnight for you, but if you arrive after that I'm sure you will be able to accommodate to the sleeping arrangements I will have made for you and your guest. On an advisable note, if it is a male guest I would to put him in the guest bedroom until we can meet him.   
  
I fed Aego and she seems quite pleasant. Who does she belong to? She is a beautiful owl. I'm guessing whatever news you have for us isn't bad and everything is all right. I can't wait to see you.   
  
Love,  
  
Mum_   
  
Diane looked up and saw the Aego appeared to be asleep. She decided to wait a few hours and let the owl sleep. The letter would be back in time since it was only midday Tuesday.   
  
A few hours later, Diane heard the owl letting it's presence known and the fact she was awake. Diane came back into the kitchen after putting down the current book she was reading, "I see you are awake. Enjoy your nap?"   
  
"Kraihk, kwahk," owl the sounded.   
  
Diane took this as a thank you since the owl was still in a pleasant looking mood, as far as she could tell for an owl. Diane picked up the letter she had for Hermione and tied it to the owl's leg, which was held out for her. "Thank you," Diane said.   
  
"Oohwack," and the owl flew out the open window.   
  
......   
  
It was Wednesday morning and everyone that was having breakfast was in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were sitting close to each other talking while the boys discussed Quidditch and it was soon that the owl post was to be delivered. When it was time, owls came flurrying in from all the windows to deliver the post.   
  
It was then when Hermione saw Aego and was coming towards her. Opps, Hermione thought she forgot to tell the owl not to deliver to her in the Great Hall. When Aego landed in front of Hermione, Harry and Ron was surprised since they had never seen the owl before. It was unusual for Hermione to use other owls besides the school's, Hedwig and Pig. The boys could tell this was not an average school owl.   
  
Hermione untied the letter from Aego and whispered, "Thank you girl." She offered some of her bacon before the owl took off again.   
  
"Hermione whose it from?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh from my mum," Hermione opened the letter and quickly scanned it making them think it was extremely short and unimportant before she stuffed it in her pocket. Hermione knew she needed a diversion tactic before they asked who the owl belonged to. "Harry, what's your plan for beating Slytherin the upcoming match? I heard Malfoy is trying new dirty tricks."   
  
"Yea I know, Ron and I worked out this whole new plan...." Harry went on and Hermione paid attention grateful she learned a few things from Severus about discretion and diversion tactics.   
  
.......   
  
Later that night Hermione was in Severus' quarters curled up reading a book and waiting for him to finish grading some essays. She didn't talk to him or tell him the answer yet from her mother but she guessed he knew it was probably a yes if she hadn't said it was a no by now.   
  
"Hermione what'd your parents say?" Severus asked sitting on the couch far way from the witch.   
  
Hermione put down the book and lay down after Severus indicated for her to do so. She rested her head in his lap and looked up at him, "Mum said yes. She knew it is a male that is bringing me and if we arrive after midnight Friday night it would be best you stay in the guest room," Hermione smiled. Her mother did seem to have intuition about things like this always.   
  
"How did she know?"   
  
"I'm guessing motherly instinct; she's always been able to do that with me." Hermione answered.   
  
"Hmm... is this good or bad?"   
  
"Well, she didn't seem upset about thinking it was a guy, so I don't think it's necessarily bad."   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Corazon for spotting the error in this one!   
  
  
**Chapter 6**   
  
Friday in Potions class Hermione and Ron worked on their potions. It was a complicated potion meant to enable a wizard/witch to float for about 15 minutes - it was the first step of a potion to enable some one to fly for an hour without a broom. Hermione knew she had her potion correct when time was up.   
  
Severus was being the bastard but without prejudice to the Gryffindors. He had been prowling around the students making sure no one screwed up to equal an exploding cauldron or mix toxic fumes. In this class he had more reason to be cautionary; several ingredients if mixed wrong with this potion could be dangerous to anyone. This potion was saved until the 7th year and would be on the N.E.W.T.s. It was soon time for testing of the potion. Severus walked to the front of the class when Malfoy raised his hand.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked coldly, he was beginning to hate this boy.   
  
"Sir, when testing our potions do we each test them or do you plan on picking certain students? If so, I suggest Granger's potion? It's been awhile since she has been tested," Malfoy smirked smugly.   
  
Severus wanted to go wring the boy's neck for being so stupid; he still didn't learn that Severus was not prejudice like Malfoy, but he had to admit Malfoy did have a good claim and a wicked idea formed itself. "For once Mr. Malfoy you have an excellent idea." Severus looked to Hermione, "Ms. Granger place one dose of the potion into a vial and bring it to me."   
  
Hermione did as she was instructed even though she was a bit worried because this potion was not something she could safely test, but Severus was well aware of that, so she was wondering what he was up to. She walked with the potion up to him and held it out to him. Severus took the potion from Hermione and she saw his eyes glitter and she resisted the urge to grin.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy come up here," Severus demanded.   
  
Malfoy smirked and pranced to his teacher's side thinking the Potions Master was getting him a close up view when Hermione drank the potion.   
  
"Drink," Severus handed the potion to Malfoy.   
  
"Sir?" Malfoy looked worried.   
  
"I said drink it," Severus sneered.   
  
"But sir, shouldn't Granger test her own potion?" Malfoy suggested.   
  
Severus eyed Hermione as if deciding Malfoy had a point then turned back to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy you made a suggestion of testing Ms. Granger's potion and I have conceded to do so, but I choose the test subject. I appreciate your help in deciding whose potion to test and that you volunteered yourself as a test subject. Now drink it!"   
  
Malfoy took the vial and drank it looking very uncomfortable, but within seconds of downing the potion Malfoy was floating a few inches off the floor.   
  
Severus took the empty vial from Malfoy and turned to glare at Hermione. "It appears Ms. Granger your potion is correct, once again. Do you ever make a mistake Ms. Granger?" Severus added a sneer for effect.   
  
"Yes sir. But nothing that has to do with potions," Hermione smiled knowing Severus would get her meaning. Potions was related to him and she made no mistake about him as her lover or future husband.   
  
Severus had to stop himself from smirking and delivered his deathly glare at Hermione, "Return to your seats!"   
  
Malfoy and Hermione each went back to their seats to finish the lesson.   
  
......   
  
"Thank you so much Ginny for doing this!" Hermione said again before hugging her friend.   
  
"No problem, but you had better go. He's waiting for you," Ginny said.   
  
"Right. Bye and I'll see you Sunday. You remember everything yes?" Hermione asked once more to ensure her friend remembered everything she would have to do to make sure no one would question Hermione's absence for two days.   
  
"Yes again. Go!" Ginny laughed.   
  
"Right. Bye!" Hermione took off to meet Severus.   
  
......   
  
"Thank you Albus." Severus spoke to his old friend.   
  
"Your welcome. Remember try to smile while at her parents," Dumbledore grinned.   
  
Severus scowled at him but knew he was right and nodded.   
  
"Good evening Professors," Hermione said walking up to the two wizards near the Entrance Hall.   
  
"Good evening Hermione," Dumbledore said.   
  
Severus only nodded to stay in character while out in the halls.   
  
"Are you ready Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Good, have a good trip." Dumbledore said after checking to make sure no one was around.   
  
Hermione stepped closer to Severus as he put an invisibility spell on them each but allowing them to see each other, Severus waited until he saw Dumbledore had left hearing range, "Shall we go my love?"   
  
"Yes, but first one thing," Hermione grinned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This," Hermione whispered before reaching up to kiss him. While the kiss was not overly passionate it did show her love for him.   
  
When they pulled apart, "What was that for?" Severus asked pleased.   
  
"I've always wanted a chance to kiss you in the hallways," she smiled.   
  
Severus chuckled and escorted his fiancé out of the castle. When they reached the gates they prepared to apparate. "Severus, how will you get to my parents house? You don't know what it looks like."   
  
"Easy, since you live there and you are coming with me, you picture where we are going and I'll apparate us there. It's a special spell that does this. Now focus exactly where you want us to be," Severus instructed.   
  
"All right. Should we go to the door or inside?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Your parents, your house, love." Severus left it up to her.   
  
"Door, I don't want to give them three heart attacks in one night." Hermione murmured.   
  
"Don't you mean four?"   
  
Hermione looked up at him puzzled.   
  
"First your professor who 20 years older than you, second: marriage and third: a baby."   
  
"Thank you for reminding me of everything," Hermione snapped.   
  
Severus looked at her surprised, "What's wrong Hermione?"   
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I don't want them disappointed in me, I mean they're great parents, but I'm starting to feel like I let them down," Hermione admitted.   
  
Severus pulled Hermione over to a small bench nearby, "Hermione from what I remember of your parents, I think they will support you. And the way you describe them, they are wonderful." Severus paused for a moment, "Hermione if you wish I can still create the termination potion," Severus offered although he wanted to keep this baby but Hermione's happiness meant so much to him.   
  
"No! Of course not! It just... Severus I am not ashamed to carry your child, I'm just nervous because my parents mean so much to me."   
  
Severus pulled Hermione up into a hug and was relieved she still wanted their child. After a few minutes of silence he felt a kiss on his cheek and she pulled back. "Thank you Severus."   
  
Severus nodded and then remembered one crucial detail and took Hermione's right hand and removed her engagement ring and replaced it on her proper finger on her left hand. Hermione smiled up at him as a thank you, for remembering such a detail. Severus pulled her into his arms, "Focus," and he murmured the spell that would apparate them to the destination she chose.   
  
The world swirled around Hermione but her feet felt like they were firmly on the ground. Before she knew it she and Severus were standing in front of her parent's front door. The couple parted to a respectable distance as Hermione opened the door to let them in. It was only a little after 9 pm. Severus and Hermione had waited until curfew was in effect to leave.   
  
"Mum, dad, I'm home," Hermione called out.   
  
Footsteps could be heard coming from two different directions, the family room and from the kitchen. "Hermione!" Diane Granger greeted her daughter first with a hug. Then released her since her husband, Christopher Granger showed up to give the same treatment, after the hugs they turned to Severus.   
  
"Professor Snape, pleasure to see you again," Diane offered her hand.   
  
Severus was a bit surprised to receive such a welcome greeting, and accepted her hand, "Pleasure is mine, Mrs. Granger and please call me Severus." Christopher's hand was next to be shaken, "Mr. Granger."   
  
"Please call us Diane and Chris, or it will be a bit too formal around here," Chris said.   
  
Severus shook his head, clearly accepting the request of using first names. "Thank you."   
  
"So, Hermione your mum said you have some news for us what is it?" Chris looked at his daughter.   
  
Hermione figured then that her mother didn't show her father the letter she wrote. "Umm can we go sit down first?"   
  
"Certainly dear, Chris go get some coffee and tea, I'm going to get these two settled in," Diane said. Chris did as told and Diane pulled Hermione into the hallway where Severus followed after being indicated to by Hermione. In a lower voice, "One room or two?"   
  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson color. "Mrs. Gran... Diane, perhaps two rooms would be better for the situation. I don't wish to disrespect you or your husband." Severus offered.   
  
"Nonsense. Hermione take him to your room and settle in, we'll meet you out in the family room in a minute. I'm going to help your father." Diane disappeared.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything but only walked to her old bedroom and pushed open the door. She shut the door behind them while Severus looked around. It was kind of what he would have pictured for her. The walls were a cream color with dark oak wood for her furniture that consisted of a dresser, nightstands, bed, desk and several large bookcases. Much to his relief there wasn't frilly stuff around and the bed covers were a navy blue, all arranged for them. "She knows."   
  
Severus turned to Hermione, "I would imagine so, but she doesn't seem to disapprove considering."   
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. "But dad might.... he's a bit more protective. You know, daddy's little girl."   
  
"I can relate a bit. I can see myself with our child if it's a little girl," Severus smiled.   
  
Hermione took out a small suitcase from her robe pockets, "Can you enlarge this for me?"   
  
"Yes," Severus took out his own bag and placed it next to hers and enlarged them. Hermione already started to take off her robe and just wear her skirt and blouse and jumper. Severus followed suit taking off his robe and left him in a white oxford shirt and black trousers. Severus said a quick spell and it unpacked their bags and put away their clothes in the closest.   
  
"We better get back out there," Hermione said.   
  
"Lead the way love." Severus opened the door to let her lead.   
  
Once they were in the family room, Severus took stock of the room. A small fireplace with a television he knew in one corner of the room with several chairs and a couch facing in its direction. There was a coffee table in front of the couch where coffee and tea were set out on a tray for them. Diane and Christopher took possession of the couch, leaving the side chairs to Severus and Hermione. There was a small side table placed between the chairs, unfortunately though for Severus. He was starting to get nervous himself, because he didn't want to cause rifts between Hermione and her parents - or at least her dad her mum seemed all right with them being together, but would she be all right knowing he impregnated their 18 (chronologically 20) year old daughter?   
  
After tea was offered and everyone denied, Chris asked again. "So, Hermione what's the news?"   
  
"Dad, mum, well first off I'm engaged," Hermione held up her left hand.   
  
"Hermione your awfully young don't you think?" Chris asked.   
  
"Mum was 18 when you proposed dad and you know I'm 20." Hermione offered.   
  
"True. Am I to assume Severus, you are the lucky man?" Chris asked showing no sign of his thoughts.   
  
"Yes, I am." Severus answered.   
  
"Although I know you are 20 years older than her, I would estimate, I know wizards have a longer life span. When did this courtship start?" Chris asked.   
  
"During the summer dad. We got together. Please don't be mad. Severus proposed to me in November." Hermione couldn't believe how well her dad was taking this but the big news wasn't even told yet though.   
  
"Well, I trust you Hermione. You are smart enough to make your own decisions, but Severus let me warn you now if you hurt my baby girl, wizard or no wizard, I will kill you," Chris said in a deathly voice.   
  
"Yes, sir," Severus was surprised he got off with such a simple warning almost... well it wasn't really all that simple. The promise of death was not exactly what he wanted to hear with the biggest news yet to be told.   
  
"Actually dad, mum there's more news," Hermione said nervously. Both her parents looked at her waiting for the news. She took a deep breath and, "I'm pregnant and we're getting married in three weeks."   
  
Chris Granger's face turned beet red with anger and his eyes focused on Severus. Diane had stayed silent throughout the whole process but she had thought this might be the reason they came during the school year to break the news instead of waiting until after school ended. "How far along are you dear?"   
  
"10 weeks," Hermione answered.   
  
"So this marriage isn't because of the baby alone correct?" Diane asked.   
  
"Correct, even if Hermione wasn't pregnant I would still want to marry her," Severus answered firmly.   
  
Diane nodded, "Good. I don't believe marriage should be forced like that but should be made out of love."   
  
"Please believe me, I do love Hermione," Severus offered.   
  
Severus could see Chris becoming less tense and angry looking and he was feeling relieved.   
  
"Hermione, what about the University? With the scholarship and us helping, you would still need to get a job. How can we afford it now when you have to take care of a baby? Have you guys thought of that?" Chris said coldly.   
  
"Dad, we've talked about it. I was offered a potion that would abort the child but I won't do it. And about the University, um, I won't be taking the scholarship because Severus has offered to pay for it. While I'm in school and he's teaching we'll have a nanny," Hermione said.   
  
Chris looked at Severus with a determined eye, "You can afford this?"   
  
"Yes sir. My family has left me well off and I would be honored to pay for Hermione's education. She is going to be my wife and the mother of my child. I will provide for them both and I will support her choices."   
  
Chris thought for a moment while studying his daughter and future son-in-law. It seems they have considered most things and he was relieved Severus could afford his future family. But a few other questions came up considering what Hermione had said before about him throughout the years. "I can see you both have thought about this thoroughly. Severus I have a few questions in regards to you though. For the past six years I have heard you can be, pardon my language, but a real **_bastard_**. Explain this please."   
  
"Certainly. For the past 20 years I have had to act that way because of Voldemort. As you know I was spying on him for Albus Dumbledore. I am a bastard in most cases," Severus decided not to hold back the blunt truth.   
  
"Hermione does he treat you badly?" a protective father could be heard from him.   
  
"No dad! He treats me excellent. We both have temperaments but he would never treat me badly in private. In class though to hide our relationship he treats me like his other students, but not like he use to. He treats us all equally, even his Slytherins." Hermione over the years had explained her school and how it worked there with each house and such, so her parents knew what she meant about his Slytherins.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that has changed then. Severus, Hermione has described the dungeons you are told to live in... do you plan on raising my grandchild in those dungeons?"   
  
"No. We haven't exactly talked about that, but I was hoping Hermione would like to buy a house. The estates I have are too big and uncomfortable."   
  
"Estates?" Chris was a bit surprised.   
  
Severus flushed a tad, "Yes I have several and they are all closed up right now. I hardly ever visit them but for one."   
  
"When you guys do get a house though, that Floo Network thing, can it be connected to us?" Chris wondered hopefully.   
  
"That's another reason I would choose not to live at Hogwarts, the Floo Network is limited within the castle. I would like both of you to come whenever you wanted or Hermione come here anytime she wanted."   
  
Hermione looked at Severus with appreciation. She didn't think he had thought about all this. It looked like they had a lot more to talk about but it seemed it would be all right.   
  
"Do you plan to live near muggles?" Diane asked.   
  
Severus didn't know how to answer that. He didn't mind muggles but he was never really around them willingly until now. "If Hermione wishes it then yes, but I would like to live near a wizarding neighborhood too so once our child is old enough, he or she won't have to hide who they truly are."   
  
"Like the Weasleys?" Diane asked.   
  
Hermione winced. She knew Severus didn't particularly like certain Weaselys, namely Ron Weasley. He was a bit much for him, even though Severus remained in control at hearing their name in reference to possible neighbors. "Mum we would still need to talk more about that. I never brought up the subject of where we would live really."   
  
"Yes, well you do have time don't you," Diane smiled.   
  
"Another four months until I finish, yes and then we can pick a house and get settled in before the baby comes."   
  
"Will the baby be born before the University starts?" Chris was wondering thinking about the time line.   
  
"Dad I'll be going to the Spring Term and taking off Fall. I have earned credits in Potions already since I worked with Severus during the summer. Of the Universities I'm interested in they will accept his credits since he is a Potions Master."   
  
"Good and that will give you time to bond with your baby and keep up with school. Now about this wedding, how can we attend?" Chris asked with a smile. "I only have one daughter to give away, and I plan on claiming my right to."   
  
"Give your daughter away?" Severus asked confused.   
  
"I forgot about that. Severus, in muggle weddings, the father walks the bride down the aisle to give to the groom, as a sign of giving the daughter away," Hermione explained.   
  
Severus never had an interest how muggles got married before so he had no idea how they did it. "Wizard weddings are a bit different I would imagine."   
  
"Oh," Chris said with disappointment, he always did look forward to the day of walking his daughter down the aisle.   
  
"Severus, I don't know what a wizard wedding is like. Is there someway we can add something like giving the bride away?" Hermione asked.   
  
"You mean the Gryffindor know-it-all doesn't know something?" Severus smugly teased affectionately.   
  
Chris and Diane watched on in amusement.   
  
Hermione faced turned red, "Severus shut up and answer my question."   
  
Severus turned to Chris and Diane, "See how she treats her professors?"   
  
"Now Hermione, you now better than to disrespect your professors," Diane teased admonishment.   
  
"Mum! You aren't supposed to take his side; besides he's only my professor while in class and in front of other students. Alone I talk to him anyway I please," the last part Hermione glared at Severus.   
  
"You fought with me when you were my assistant even and if you could talk to me this way while I'm your 'professor' you would do it in a heart beat and you know it," Severus said without question.   
  
Chris started laughing out loud. Diane joined in.   
  
Hermione looked at both of her parents as if they went mad and then she heard Severus chuckling and turned to glare at him.   
  
"Hermione, Severus, we can continue this tomorrow. I take it you are both settled into Hermione's room?" Chris asked still smiling widely.   
  
Chris and Diane made their exit after a round of goodnights.   
  
"Ready for bed love?" Severus asked standing up.   
  
"Don't you mean the floor you're sleeping on?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
  
Severus kneeled in front of Hermione and pulled her close and pressing his body between her legs with his hands on her waist. "Now Hermione you know I was teasing love, are you really going to banish me to the floor for teasing you?"   
  
"I should," Hermione said.   
  
"Why are you mad?" Severus asked tenderly.   
  
"That name. You always used it to put me down." Hermione said in a quiet voice.   
  
Severus leaned his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes, "Hermione, in my own way it was a compliment. To be as bright as you are it was the only name I could think of while having to degrade you while wanting to let you know I was aware of your intelligence. When you were an eleven year old and a muggleborn who knew all the answers to my potions questions even when the purebloods didn't, I knew you would be a force to reckon with, and I was right. Potter and Weasley could have never defeated Voldemort without you. You found the spell to do that. Never doubt how proud I am of you, even if I call you a know-it-all."   
  
Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck.   
  
"So have I won my way make into your bed yet?" Severus teased again.   
  
Hermione laughed and her head tilted back giving Severus perfect view of her delicious creamy neck which he bent to taste and she stopped laughing and put a hand in his hair to keep him there.   
  
......   
  
"Time for bed, Christopher," Diane whispered as they watch their daughter and fiancé.   
  
"Yes dear," Chris followed his wife to their bedroom.   
  
"Did you get any good pictures?" Diane asked.   
  
"Several yes. One with her smiling and then laughing."   
  
"They'll make good wedding gifts," Diane said climbing into bed.   
  
"I imagine they will, but I'm relieved to see Hermione can handle him and that he can make her laugh. I was worried about it a little," Chris joined his wife.   
  
"He does seem intimidating doesn't he?"   
  
"Yes, but it's almost as if Hermione has him wrapped around her finger," Chris smirked, thinking about his daughter being able to get her way, yet again.   
  
......   
  
The next morning Hermione and her parents were already up and in the kitchen eating breakfast. Severus came in a bit surprised everyone was up before him; he was usually the early riser. "Morning," Severus offered up.   
  
Everyone seemed to be the same as him, not completely awake yet, but they all said morning back. Severus sat in a chair near Hermione and she passed him a mug of coffee she already fixed for him. He took her hand and kissed the back of it as a thank you. Severus saw that only a bit of toast graced Hermione's plate and was barely eaten, "Feeling all right this morning love?"   
  
Hermione looked to Severus, "A bit queasy is all."   
  
"Want me to go back and get a potion for you?" Severus asked.   
  
"No, I'll be fine. Mum fixed me a tea she used when she was pregnant and it's helping."   
  
Chris looked to Hermione then to his wife, "Diane, that tea you use to only drink when you were pregnant otherwise you hated it, why did we have any?"   
  
Diane put on a guilty smile, "I suspected our daughter might have had such news to warrant a weekend home."   
  
"You knew?" Chris said.   
  
"No, just a feeling," Diane answered sitting back down next to her husband.   
  
"You and your feelings, I'll never understand you," Chris said before eating more of his breakfast.   
  
.......   
  
The rest of the weekend was spent in a pleasant manner. Hermione took Severus to the movies, which he enjoyed to a point but preferred books, so did Hermione. When they went to several bookstores to browse, but they ended up buying several books, which Severus was happy to pay for. Hermione wanted to pay for her own but he refused. Severus was aware he would need muggle money so he had Gringotts send him some in and take the fee out of his vault and he was happy he did. Hermione was having a great time picking out books of rare editions of her favorite stories. They went out to dinner on Saturday night to celebrate the upcoming wedding and baby.   
  
Severus told Chris he would ask Dumbledore if there was something that can be similar to giving away the bride and Chris was appreciated the gesture and told him so. Severus and Hermione left Sunday afternoon and were able to get into the castle through a back passageway to Severus' room so Hermione could use the Floo to go to her own rooms. Hermione needed to show up Sunday afternoon so Harry and Ron would not be too suspicious about not seeing her.   
  
Also, Hermione asked for her second wish that weekend. She thought of a rare book her father has always been wanting and asked Severus if they could get it for him. Severus agreed and they put a few orders in for the book in several bookstores that specialize in rare books.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
**Chapter 7**   
  
Sunday afternoon Hermione went to her room after a quick shower with Severus and a few minutes alone. Hermione joined Ginny in the common room knowing Harry and Ron would be playing Quidditch.   
  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione sat down.   
  
Ginny looked up from her book, "Hi Hermione." Ginny looked around making sure they were alone in their area, and in a low voice, "How did your parents take it?"   
  
"All right. They will be coming in three weeks." Hermione said.   
  
"That's good. I'm glad everything worked out all right," Ginny said.   
  
"Me too. My mum knew kind of though, at least she suspected it when I went there. Dad was bit mad at first but after everything was explained he was a bit more relaxed. They even like him," Hermione smiled a little bit.   
  
Ginny nodded, "Good. Now when are we going shopping for your dress robes?"   
  
"Robes?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"Hermione, the ceremony."   
  
"I don't know much about wizard's ceremonies."   
  
"We have a lot to talk about then."   
  
Ginny took Hermione back to her bedroom so they could talk about the wedding.   
  
.......   
  
The next week passed, Hermione and Ginny made plans to go shopping for their robes during the next Hogsmeade trip. Hermione planned on owling her parents for some money sinde they had galleons in the house she had saved over the years for a special occasion and she figured this would warrant a special occasion. Hermione learned more about the wizard's ceremony.   
  
Classes were as usual, nothing too strenuous, but Hermione was glad now she could talk more about her life with Ginny and not having to hide the secret. Harry and Ron were still oblivious to it all. Severus treated Hermione even more considerate then before and was cautious when making love. She told him to stop it saying she was crystal and would break as easily. She liked it when he was more passionate. She knew they couldn't get too rough since she was pregnant but she wanted her old lover back and she got him back after demanding him.   
  
......   
  
Hermione was walking back from a meeting with Professor Vector about Arithmancy. Her office was more in the secluded part of the castle. The meeting went well and Hermione was thinking it over. Vector would allow her to do more university level work and perhaps she could get a credit for it at the time. Hermione was eager to start on it, since Arithmancy was her first choice of subjects much to Severus' displeasure but he still encouraged her. She still wanted to major in Arithmancy and Potions which pleased Severus.   
  
"Granger."   
  
Hermione spun around to see Malfoy from what she could tell he was leaning against a wall leisurely with a smirk on his face while hidden in the shadows.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sneered at him; she was getting good at it from the patent owner of the sneer, Severus Snape.   
  
"Well, I heard Vector talking about your meeting earlier and I knew you would be alone afterwards. I think we need to have a little talk," Malfoy stood upright from the wall.   
  
Hermione could tell there was something different about Malfoy now but showed no fear. "We have nothing to talk about," Hermione coldly said and turned to leave.   
  
She didn't hear him approach her but felt his hands pull her back and into a secluded alcove, "Not so fast Mudblood." Malfoy was pressed up against her body, "You've been looking delicious lately and I want a taste."   
  
"Never!" Hermione seethed back.   
  
"I'm not giving you a choice," Malfoy said before giving her a bruising kiss.   
  
Hermione tried to push him off her but he was too strong and he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her with one hand. When he forced his tongue into her mouth she bit him, hard.   
  
"Aaaiioo," Malfoy whined before tasting blood on his tongue. "You bitch!" And he raised his hand to hit her.   
  
Before his fist came around to meet its target, Hermione's face, Malfoy's arm was pulled back and he released Hermione to face the person who stopped him. Much to her relief it was Severus.   
  
"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said in his most dangerous tone.   
  
"Just having a taste of the Mudblood. You want in?" Malfoy grinned thinking his professor would join in.   
  
"And what would make you think I would do that?" A cold tone asked.   
  
"I've seen the way you look at her. You know you want to fuck her. Who wouldn't? She'd be a nice piece of arse."   
  
Severus slammed Malfoy up against the wall. "Ms. Granger, are you all right?"   
  
"I think so. I need to go to the Infirmary though," Hermione said still overwhelmed at what happened.   
  
Malfoy was looking a bit scared now, he beginning to think he was in trouble after all.   
  
Severus wanted to turn his attention to his fiancée but knew he couldn't take his eyes off Malfoy, but decided he could get some revenge for him and her than Oblivate the memory from the little prick.   
  
"Hermione do you remember my words about anyone touching you?" Severus directed to her, but his eyes stayed focused on Malfoy, whose eyes widen in shock at the use of her first name.   
  
Hermione knew what he was going to do and wanted to see it done. "Yes."   
  
"Would you care to repeat those words to young Mr. Malfoy here?" Severus toned gentle except the name was said with a sneer.   
  
"That I'm yours and if anyone touched me, you would kill them," Hermione said with pleasure looking at Malfoy's reaction.   
  
His eyes were as big as saucers and he gulped in fear. "You mean she's your wh..."   
  
"If you truly wish to live, you will not finish that sentence," Severus' voice dripped with promise of death. "Enough of this," Severus said before raising his fist and punching Malfoy across the jaw. The boy dropped to his hands and knees, spitting out blood. Severus decided it wasn't enough and kicked him a few times in the gut for good measure and just for to ensure he never again thought about touching Hermione or another female Severus' boot met Malfoy's face. Severus withdrew his wand and oblivated the memory of him asking Hermione of his words. A quick stupefy, even though he wanted to kill the boy, he knew better. He had Hermione to think about, so he left the boy on the ground unconscious and went to check on Hermione.   
  
Hermione watched in shock as Severus beat the hell out of Malfoy but was relieved when she knew Malfoy would not bother her again. When he came to her and cupped her cheek softly, "Are you all right love?"   
  
Hermione nodded and finally let several tears drop and she hugged him tightly wanting to feel his protection. Severus wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to comfort her. When he had first seen Malfoy raise a fist at Hermione, he about just used the killing curse but he didn't want to risk the chance of hitting Hermione. At least he had the pleasure of beating the crap out of him. After a few minutes she got control of herself and pulled back.   
  
"You need to go see Poppy," Severus left no room for debate. Hermione nodded her consent.   
  
Pulling his arms from her, Severus used mobilicorpus to move Malfoy with Hermione walking beside him but not close enough to make people think of personal involvement. As the two walked through the halls, students stared at them when they saw Malfoy floating in front of the two. Blood could be seen on Malfoy's lip and his jaw was already turning black and blue and his nose was broken and bleeding. His eyes started to swell from the broken nose. Along the way to the Infirmary, they were spotted by Professor McGonagall and she quickly came over to them and joined in stride.   
  
"Severus what happened?" she demanded.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy made a mistake by attacking another student. Ms. Granger here."   
  
McGonagall looked to Hermione and she saw Hermione was a bit disheveled looking and her eyes were red from tears. "Ms. Granger, are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I just want to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey," she whispered.   
  
McGonagall agreed. The professors were aware of Hermione's pregnancy but only a few people knew who the father was and McGonagall was not one of them. "Severus, I'll take Ms. Granger to Poppy. You can take Mr. Malfoy to Albus."   
  
"Albus can come to the Infirmary, Mr. Malfoy needs medical attention as well," Severus had no intention of leaving Hermione.   
  
"Why?" McGonagall then took a closer look at the boy.   
  
"I believe he might have a broken jaw, nose and a few cracked ribs. I'm not sure but I believe I heard some popping noises as well," Severus said with distinct distaste.   
  
"What happened to him?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"He made a grave error," was all Severus would say. The three continued to the Infirmary. McGonagall would not leave Hermione, her best student and Head Girl alone. Besides, she was her Head of House and all the children in Gryffindor were her responsibility.   
  
When they reached the Infirmary, Severus dropped Malfoy swiftly and unceremoniously on a cot. Pomfrey heard the entrance of some one and instantly came out to see Malfoy on the bed unconscious and she immediately walked toward him.   
  
"Poppy, Ms. Granger first," Severus directed.   
  
Pomfrey then realized what must have taken place and ignored the boy to look after Hermione. Severus wanted to follow but it would have to wait, knowing Dumbledore would arrive any minute, he was sure the Headmaster would have been warned by now. Severus was right as Dumbledore came through the doors a second later.   
  
"Severus, Minerva, what had happened?"   
  
McGonagall let Severus explain since he was there but she was a bit surprised by Severus' behavior towards his own house member and hers. "Mr. Malfoy attacked Ms. Granger near the Arithmancy classroom," Severus explained. "I proceeded to intervene."   
  
Another thought came to McGonagall, why would Severus be in that part of the castle anyways?   
  
"How is Hermione?" Dumbledore asked showing concern.   
  
"She is being checked out by Poppy now," McGonagall answered quickly.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and the three waited in silence for the medi-witch and student. A few minutes later both came out looking relieved. They joined the other three, Hermione stood next to Severus though she didn't touch him. The three looked to Pomfrey for the report.   
  
"Ms. Granger is all right and so is the baby but I am recommending no more excitement for the weekend and complete rest."   
  
Dumbledore smiled with relief. "That can be arranged, Poppy. Perhaps you can look at Mr. Malfoy now, and please keep him secured until Aurors can be called."   
  
Pomfrey nodded and headed to the boy.   
  
"Will you three please follow me," Dumbledore said to McGonagall, Hermione and Severus. They all followed silently to the Headmaster's office.   
  
Once in the office, Hermione sat down in a chair that Severus stood behind. McGonagall took another chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and the Headmaster sat behind his desk in his own chair. McGonagall was still curious about Severus' behavior and decided to voice her questions.   
  
"Severus how did Mr. Malfoy get in such bad shape?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"He met my fist and foot several times," Severus said in his usual distant tone looking at the witch.   
  
"Why did you do that? Certainly a stunning spell would have been enough to stop the attack," McGonagall was angry the man would use such brutal force.   
  
"Minerva, the boy is lucky I let him live," pure hatred could be heard in Severus' voice.   
  
"Why?" A shocked witch asked.   
  
"I only paid him what he was planning to give Hermione. His hand was raised to strike her, and if he had hit her hard enough he could have injured her or our child." Severus said with no regret about hitting the boy and his temper rising.   
  
"Your child?" McGonagall stammered.   
  
"Yes, I am the father." Severus calmed his temper down.   
  
"But..." McGonagall stopped before continuing to look at Hermione and Severus' joined hands now. That made sense of several things, his wish for Hermione to be checked out first, his protectiveness, his brutal assault on Malfoy, and his being near the Arithmancy classroom he was probably there to greet her.   
  
"Congratulations I believe are in order." McGonagall might make people think she didn't like Severus but she honestly did. The man has had a hard life but she knew he would never hurt the one he loved and he would never be involved with a student unless love was there.   
  
Severus was surprised at McGonagall's words and her easy acceptance, "Thank you."   
  
"Well I'm glad to see that is easily taken care of. Now Hermione would you please tell us what happened from the beginning?" Dumbledore asked kindly.   
  
Hermione related the story from exiting the office until Severus showed up. Dumbledore looked to Severus and asked him to continue with his version of events. "I heard Malfoy call her a bitch and raise a hand ready to strike her. I stopped him and asked what he was doing. He proceeded to tell me he wanted a 'taste' of Hermione and offered me some too. He said he saw the way I looked at her and knew I wanted to..." the older witch and wizard caught his meaning, "I made sure she was all right before I took the pleasure in beating the shit out of him. Then I preceded to Oblivate a certain portion of his memory of a discussion held between myself, Hermione and him."   
  
"What was this discussion about?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Severus stayed quiet and Dumbledore asked again, looking at Hermione this thime, but she looked to Severus for help. "Albus, the discussion included of me asking Hermione what my words to her were if anybody were to touch her besides myself. Those words included me killing of such a person, but as you can see I failed my own words."   
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore were quite surprised by his protectiveness of Hermione but they couldn't blame him. "Severus I'm glad you didn't follow through on your words. That would have been hard to explain to the Ministry but stopping and defending Hermione from attack will raise no questions as to why Mr. Malfoy was taken to the Infirmary in such a state. Now as for Poppy's orders, Hermione I believe I have a suggestion, but Minerva I would need your help on this," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.   
  
McGonagall suspected she knew and agreed without question.   
  
"I knew I could count on you. I will need you to help Gwen Sinistra take over Head of Slytherin for the weekend. Severus, Hermione, I have a cottage that will do fabulous for a nice retreat and relaxation, exactly as ordered." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Sir, won't that raise suspicion if Severus and I are away again?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Again?" McGonagall was lost this time.   
  
"Oh, sorry Minerva, you were not aware of last weekend Severus and Hermione left to talk to her parents. Actually I've been meaning to ask you, but we have been busy as of late. Severus and Hermione would like us to proceed over their union in two weeks."   
  
"So soon? Severus you aren't just marrying her because she is pregnant are you?" McGonagall was about to scold the man.   
  
"Of course not. I proposed at the beginning of November, we just decided to move the wedding up so we can take a honeymoon over Easter without worry of a child yet," Severus told her kindly enough.   
  
"I would be honored to," Minerva smiled.   
  
"Thank you Minerva," he sometimes thought of McGonagall as a mother. While his spying years she would always fuss over him privately, not even in front of Dumbledore, but they always kept that private. Now time has past and he has relaxed lately, allowing more emotion to be shown. "Albus that reminds me, do you know where Lupin is?" Severus asked.   
  
"Yes, I'll send him an owl requesting him to come here Monday after you return so you may ask him privately. Now I think I shall owl the Aurors to take Mr. Malfoy in custody. You both will need to give your statements, and I'm sure you can leave minor details out though," Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Thank you Albus." Severus said.   
  
.......   
  
Awhile later after the Aurors had taken Malfoy away and the statements were taken, a quick trial, mostly of just sentencing had taken place. The word of two heroes from the war was enough evidence to put Malfoy in Azkaban for 4 years. The Malfoy's estate and money were to be given to Malfoy's victim - Hermione. Though this was kept private, the public was told it was seized and auctioned off and given to charities. Hermione in fact did eventually auction off the estates and gave those to charities but kept the money and had it transferred into another vault, intending to put it in Severus' after they married. Records at Gringotts were kept private, the goblins made sure of this.   
  
When Hermione saw her two best friends again, word had spread around a strange tale and they wanted to know what happened.   
  
The boys stood in front of Hermione as she sat on her bed with a pillow in front of her. "Malfoy attacked me after my meeting with Professor Vector." Hermione explained.   
  
"We heard you were walking next to Snape with him floating Malfoy in front of you," Harry said.   
  
"I was."   
  
"Did Snape give you any trouble after you defended yourself from Malfoy?" Ron said thinking Severus played Slytherin favorite.   
  
"No. You have it wrong guys. Snape stopped Malfoy from hitting me after I bit him while he kissed me. If Snape hadn't been there I don't want to think about what could've happened," Hermione said.   
  
"But how did Malfoy get a broken jaw and ribs? We heard Pomfrey talking to the Aurors in the Infirmary when we went to go look for you," Harry said.   
  
"Snape did that, protecting me." Hermione wanted to smile but just said it softly.   
  
"What!?" Both yelped.   
  
"Snape stopped Malfoy from raping me guys." Hermione said it bluntly making sure they knew exactly what happened.   
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
**Chapter 8**   
  
McGonagall came and collected Hermione who had just finished packing for a weekend away. Hermione already told Ginny where she was going with Severus, so she was not surprised when McGonagall came and got her.   
  
"Ms. Granger, are you ready?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Yes, Professor," she answered. She already had her bag in her pocket robe, shrunken.   
  
"Then come along."   
  
Hermione stood up, "Bye Harry, Ron, Ginny. See you Sunday night."   
  
Hermione had been watching Harry and Ron playing chess when she said bye. Ginny waved bye after looking up from her book and just smiled, letting her know to have fun.   
  
"What? Where are you going?" Harry stammered out quickly.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey has ordered me to relax this weekend and the Headmaster is allowing me to stay in a secluded area." Hermione said the practiced lie.   
  
"But you can relax here!" Ron piped in.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, she will be staying near the Headmaster." McGonagall said in a tone that let them know there was no room for discussion.   
  
The boys relented and said their goodbyes.   
  
Hermione followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and down the hall. "Thank you Professor," Hermione said. She had wanted to tell the boys sooner but knew they would only start a huge fight so she waited until the last possible minute.   
  
"No problem my dear. I want you to take it easy this weekend." McGonagall gave her a stern look. "You have no school books with you correct?"   
  
Hermione grinned, "Of course Professor. Even I know to allow a weekend here and there for relaxation is good."   
  
McGonagall nodded her approval.   
  
"Plus I have other things in mind," Hermione murmured.   
  
McGonagall heard her and smiled but decided not to say anything. She couldn't blame the girl. She was obviously in love and getting a weekend alone with your lover while in school would be hard pressed to do. McGonagall escorted Hermione to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore and Severus were waiting. When all company was present, Dumbledore explained about his cottage.   
  
"I've made a portkey for you two that will activate on a couple of words. To get there, you need to say 'mi casa, su casa'. To return it is 'redeo ludus'. It will bring you back to my office." Dumbledore pointed to a book lay on his desk.   
  
"Thank you Albus," Severus said.   
  
"Yes, thank you Professor," Hermione echoed.   
  
"No problem my dears. Now take the book and relax, both of you," Dumbledore handed them the book.   
  
Severus took a hold of it and Hermione also grabbed it, when he saw her ready, he spoke, "Mi casa, su casa." Severus and Hermione then felt a tug behind their navels and soon they were landing hard on a wood covered floor. Severus grabbed for Hermione making sure she stayed up on her feet. "All right love?" Severus asked.   
  
"Hmm... yes," Hermione said finding a chair to sit in.   
  
Severus knelt by her side, "Do you want some tea?" He knew portkeys were hard alone without having to be pregnant so giving her a few minutes to rest was for best.   
  
"Please love," she kissed his cheek.   
  
Severus made himself scarce and he went to find the kitchen. While Hermione sat and waited she took a look around the small cottage. It was beautiful to her with its wide-open sitting room with several chairs and a couch facing each other in front of a floor to ceiling stone fireplace with a warm rug in front of it. She grinned thinking what she and Severus could do there. The ceiling had wood beams showing with the rest of the walls white. The couches and chairs were a warm tan color with several bright pillows laid about. There was an open bay window in the dining room she could see from her seat. Its view was a gorgeous English countryside with mountains and hills. She could tell the cottage was a two story, she saw the wooden stairs between the dining room and sitting room going up next to the wooden kitchen door, well she assumed it was the kitchen door Severus left through it. Hermione looked out the window behind the couch and saw the garden and the front door next to it. From what she could see there was some grass and stone walkways with a patio chairs and table for relaxing but she could also make out a small pond. She had to admit the Headmaster has excellent taste.   
  
Severus came out of the kitchen with a tray with two teacups and teapot. There was a table next to Hermione's chair and he set it down there and pulled her up and placed himself in the chair before pulling her back down into his lap. He wanted physical contact with her and this was the best option he could think of, so he served them tea with careful maneuvering. Hermione took the cup and sipped while leaning against her fiancé.   
  
The two stayed put for a while enjoying the time alone together. It was late Friday night by the time they had arrived, so Severus waved a wand to send the tray, cups, and pot back into the kitchen to clean themselves. He noticed Hermione was tired so he gathered her up in his arms, stood and carried her up the stairs and into bed. He undressed her and himself deciding to take care of their clothes tomorrow and just sleep for now.   
  
......   
  
The next morning Hermione woke to see Severus watching her closely. She also felt like her old self, since the morning sickness didn't seem to take effect today. She thanked God for this. Severus was on his side while she was on her back and smiled while she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her. He followed her orders with a smirk and gave her a kiss. What started as a slow good morning kiss progressed into an intense passionate kiss. Severus' hands caressed Hermione's body enticing her; her hands did the same to him.   
  
The two played and tortured each other for a very long time trying to get the other to explode and make the first move to demand what they both wanted. By the time they were both peaked and sensitized beyond belief, they gazed into each other's eyes and knew neither one could hold out any longer, Severus moved over her. He entered slowly drawing out the pleasure for each of them, Hermione moaned loudly as he entered.   
  
He moved slowly ensuring she got everything she needed from him. Her movements and sounds directed him while the tempo increased. She opened her eyes and he watched her and her eyes that were clouded over with passion. He held himself back, watching the pressure mount within her body. "Let go my love," he whispered.   
  
Hermione whimpered staring into his eyes, she sucked in a deep breath. She felt herself tightening and squeezing him within her body. She stared right into his eyes and his heart as she exploded. When she was at her peak she felt him explode within her, leaving his essence in her. "Severus!" she cried out unable to hold back the name that brought her so much passion and love.   
  
Severus fell next to her, making sure he didn't collapse onto her when his energy was gone. His arms were tightly around her making sure she couldn't escape, as if she would want to anyways. When they each had time to calm the rapid beating hearts, he leaned over to her, "That is the best way to start a morning."   
  
"Hmm... I do have to agree," she smiled placing a simple kiss on his lips.   
  
Severus let his hand rub over her stomach which was still flat, giving no indication yet of her pregnancy. "Any morning sickness? Or can you eat a full breakfast?" he asked.   
  
"No morning sickness and I'm starving," Hermione answered.   
  
"Do you want breakfast in bed or perhaps on the patio?"   
  
"Severus, I'm getting the feeling you are pampering me this weekend," she smirked.   
  
"I'm allowed to. It's the first time it's you and me alone with no interruptions for two days," Severus reasoned.   
  
"Do I get this when we are married also?"   
  
"Of course dearest."   
  
Hermione laughed, "If Hogwarts could see you now, they would think the universe flipped upside down."   
  
"I could say the same about the Gryffindor Head Girl naked in bed with the vile Potions Master," he growled playfully.   
  
"Go make me breakfast, I'm going to take a shower." Hermione got out of bed.   
  
......   
  
Over the next day or two, time was spent talking, relaxing, reading and Severus obsessing over his lover. Hermione tried to stop him from doing it too much before she would be too spoiled, but he didn't relent. He blamed himself for Malfoy to a certain extent. He knew Malfoy was the dangerous type and should have paid more attention to him since he had noticed he was interested in Hermione. He just thanked the fates that he was going to meet Hermione after her appointment with Vector when he found Malfoy attacked her. If anything more happened to Hermione he would have not been able to stop himself from killing the younger wizard and would have had no problem going about it.   
  
Hermione was treated like a goddess. She particularly enjoyed the massages he gave her. He was an excellent masseuse. Most meals were eaten in the garden because the weather permitted it. Hermione was able to convince Severus to go for short walks outside saying the exercise was good for her; he tried to reason he could help her exercise upstairs in bed with a leeching grin. Hermione of course wanted both and received both with much pleasure.   
  
On Sunday night after dinner they regretted having to leave. Both had come to rather enjoy their little cottage. Severus knew Hermione liked it so much that he thought about perhaps buying one for themselves sometime during the future for a retreat for them when they still wanted to be close but needed to get away from everything. When both were ready, they picked up the book again and said the required words and traveled back to Hogwarts into Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I see you two are back. Did you two enjoy the cottage?" Dumbledore asked from his seat.   
  
After a few seconds to reorient themselves, Severus had his hand around Hermione's waist and looked to the Headmaster. "Yes we did. Thank you Albus."   
  
"Professor your cottage is beautiful," Hermione smiled.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Dumbledore smiled, he was thinking of giving it to them as a wedding gift since he hardly had time to visit the lovely place. He wanted to see if they would like it first and they did, perfect gift.   
  
"Hermione, your friends wanted to see you last night but I told them it wasn't possible, Ginny tried to convince Harry and Ron you were all right but you know them."   
  
Hermione frowned and nodded, "Thank you Professor."   
  
"Severus I think you can see her to Gryffindor Tower? Perhaps though people would be unaware of you by her side," Dumbledore hinted bluntly.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Severus and Hermione walked to Gryffindor, but Severus had the invisible spell but stayed right next to her and they whispered to each other when no one was around to hear. Before they reached the Fat Lady portrait Severus pulled Hermione off to an isolated cove, took the spell off and kissed her thoroughly. "Come to me later tonight my love," he whispered.   
  
"I planned on it, but it will probably be late with the boys wanting to spend time together and questioning me."   
  
"I'm sure you can claim bed eventually with classes tomorrow and don't forget my dear, you need your rest," he scolded playfully.   
  
Hermione looked at her lover with a look of accusation, "This is the same man that kept me up late at nights making love? And in the afternoon?"   
  
"Yes, we could have slept in on the mornings but you wanted to make love then also," he teased.   
  
"Hmm... while that is true I just can't seem to get enough of you in whatever form I can take you," Hermione then kissed him again before leaving the alcove and going to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
......   
  
Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were sitting in the Headmaster's office. Remus had inquired about the request of his presence, but Dumbledore said he would find out in a few minutes. The older wizard had a twinkle in his eye leaving Remus to worry just a bit, since he knew of the old man's fondness of interfering with other's lives.   
  
There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore called for the visitor to come in. Remus was a bit surprised it turned out to be Severus.   
  
"Albus, Lu... Remus," Severus greeted reminding himself to call the man by his first name.   
  
"Severus," Remus replied a bit more surprised.   
  
Dumbledore just stayed quiet and watched.   
  
"Remus, Albus asked you here as a favor to me. I need to ask you for a favor also, but whatever information you find out must be kept secret until the end of the school year," Severus started.   
  
Remus studied Severus for a moment then looked to Dumbledore who nodded. He figured he could do this. "What's the favor you are asking for?" Remus held a lot of respect for Severus, but Severus always was the one for the acid temperament and sarcastic tongue.   
  
"I would like you to be the best man at my wedding," Severus said seriously.   
  
If it were Remus' natural habit to start choking in shock he would have. "You're getting married? To who?"   
  
Severus knew it was the shock of it, and not his disbelief that anyone would want to marry him that caused the look in Remus' eye. Remus had actually turned into a descent fellow, but Severus didn't, until recently forgive him for when they were teenagers. Remus didn't know what Sirius was going to do and Severus realized this. "Hermione Granger."   
  
Calm and rational thinking was normal for Remus, "Hermione? I didn't know you two were involved? She is a student."   
  
"We have been together since the summer. I am asking for you to keep this from everyone except the people that will be at the wedding since she is still a student," Severus stated.   
  
"May I ask who is attending?"   
  
"Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Hermione's parents and Ginny Weasley."   
  
"Why not wait until after school it out?" Remus was curious.   
  
Severus expected this question and was glad Remus wasn't overreacting since Remus was friends with Hermione himself. Admitting this was a bit embarrassing but he would admit it. "Hermione is pregnant and the place I wish to take her for our honeymoon it would be best to do it sooner rather than later when she is further along with her pregnancy. If we waited until after our child is born, it would be delayed considerably as we would not be willing to leave the baby."   
  
Remus understood this but was now curious as for the honeymoon location and he grinned asking, "Where did you plan on taking her?"   
  
"You can't tell her this but I own a small beach house in Greece near a wizarding community."   
  
"Kythira?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Remus smiled, "It's a beautiful island. Hermione will enjoy it and the culture there is amazing."   
  
"I'm sure she will," Severus smirked thinking if they even left the beach house she would definitely enjoy the culture.   
  
"Severus from the smirk on your face do I take it that you and Hermione had a relaxing weekend?" Dumbledore teased.   
  
Severus immediately scowled. "Yes," was a short answer.   
  
"Why were you two away for the weekend?" Remus asked.   
  
"Poppy ordered her to relax for the weekend after the attack from Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore answered seriously.   
  
"Hermione was attacked?" Remus asked worriedly.   
  
"Yes, but fortunately Severus was nearby and stopped it before it proceeded too far," Dumbledore smoothed the upset ruffles of Remus.   
  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Severus growled.   
  
"Where is Malfoy now?" Remus said with anger.   
  
"Azkaban," Severus answered pleased.   
  
"Good! For how long?"   
  
"Four years," Dumbledore answered.   
  
Remus nodded. It was a stiff punishment for attacking a student, but it was well deserved. The boy needed to be taught a lesson and this will teach him.   
  
"Remus, may I have your answer on being best man?" Severus got back on track.   
  
"Of course Severus. I would be honored."   
  
"Thank you," Severus offered his hand.   
  
Remus gladly shook it.   
  
......   
  
The next week passed quickly, Hermione spent most of her nights with Severus, which they both enjoyed immensely. Classes were going well. The Slytherins though glared and sneered at Hermione the most. In potions class when they tried it on the first day, Severus made them regret it. He informed them he stopped Malfoy from sexually assaulting her and if anyone else in his house were to try such a stupid stunt again they would pay dearly no matter who the victim was.   
  
......   
  
Hermione and Ginny were able to convince the boys to leave them on their own while shopping. They had been reluctant but Hermione mentioned certain stores the boys were famous of avoiding, the bookstore and a store for witches. The girls told them to go to their sports, candy and joke shops. Ginny wanted to take Hermione to get new robes for the wedding. Severus recommended a small store with excellent dresses and had a reputation for keeping their mouths closed on their customers. Hermione planned on getting herself robes along with Ginny. She could have asked Severus and he would have arranged it for her, but since she had the money that was seized from Malfoy and it was now in her name, she was going to put it to good use.   
  
Hermione and Ginny stepped into Paloma Dress Robes. It was more of an out of the way store and not on the main street of Hogsmeade, but it was elegant. The outside looked like a tiny shop but inside it was clearly bigger with the aide of magic. When the Gryffindors entered, they saw robes hanging from racks down two aisles of different colors and designs. To the left was a counter and to the right were mirrors and stools used for measurements.   
  
"May I help you?" an elderly witch asked kindly.   
  
"Yes, I was told this store had a reputation for maintaining the confidentiality of the clientele?" Hermione stated. She wanted to check, not risking others finding out she was getting a wedding robe.   
  
"Yes we do. It is in the contract you will sign if you buy a garment from us," the witch answered.   
  
Hermione smiled, "Excellent. We're in need of a wedding and bridesmaid dress robes."   
  
The witch returned the smile, "You've come to the right place. My name is Madam Baxter. Now which one of you is the bride?"   
  
"I am. My name is Hermione Granger," she answered. "And this is Ginny Weasley the bridesmaid."   
  
"Well Miss Granger will you be going with the traditional ceremony or the new age stuff the younger generation is into?" Madam Baxter asked.   
  
"Traditional."   
  
"And Miss Weasley are you preferring traditional dress yourself?"   
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, she wasn't expecting new robes herself, "Hermione I can't afford them." She whispered softly to her friend.   
  
Hermione smiled, "Don't worry about it. I want to do this, it's for my wedding!"   
  
"But..."   
  
"Traditional or new age Ginny? And no arguments you're getting new dress robes," Hermione demanded with a smile.   
  
"Traditional," Ginny gave in.   
  
"If you'll both follow me we'll get the brides robes first," Baxter led them down on of the aisles.   
  
Hermione and Ginny followed the older witch. Baxter took out several wedding robes that were traditional in style; they looked like regular robes but with more detail to the buttons and were embroidered on around the cape of different symbols used for good luck or intricate designs. The new age robes were more common to muggle wedding dresses.   
  
After a while Hermione found a set of robes she adored and Baxter and Ginny agreed it was perfect for her. They were cream color with silver trip and silver embroidering along the came of different Celtic interwoven designs. Ginny followed suit in her robe, following the same theme with Celtic designs but hers were a dark blue. The girls were fitted and adjustments were done that were needed. Both couldn't wait to wear them for the ceremony.   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
**Chapter 9**   
  
"Your baby is fine, a bit small for this term but that will most likely change with time," Pomfrey said with a smile.   
  
Hermione and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. It was her monthly check up with Pomfrey and Severus always made sure he was able to attend. Hermione was a bit worried that she wasn't growing at all it almost felt like to her so she was glad to know all was okay.   
  
"Do you wish to know the sex?" Pomfrey asked the expectant parents.   
  
Severus and Hermione forgot they could find that out with everything going on. They both looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Do you want to love?" Hermione asked.   
  
"If you want," Severus only answered.   
  
Hermione thought about it. It would make picking a name easier and shopping easier. Plus she was awful curious. "Yes I want to know," she smiled.   
  
Severus nodded also agreeing.   
  
Pomfrey waved her wand and mumbled an incantation and the end of her wand glowed a small pick light almost. She smiled, "You are going to have a little girl."   
  
"A daughter?" Severus whispered awed.   
  
Pomfrey nodded, enjoying the look on Severus' face. She had never seen him look so .... pleased and content but with surprise also.   
  
"We'll have to pick out a name," Hermione smiled to him.   
  
Severus nodded before kissing Hermione quickly on the lips.   
  
......   
  
Thursday night Hermione and Severus were in his chambers lying on the couch going over parchments of descriptions of meanings in which the cords for their marriage will represent. The ceremony has six cords so they must pick six colors.   
  
"Which ones do you think you would want the most, love?" Severus asked in Hermione's ear. She lay back against him while they looked over the parchment.   
  
"Silver, pink, and purple," Hermione answered.   
  
"Pink?" Severus murmured then read the description silently. 'Pink. Unity, honor, truth, romance, happiness, healing, familial or emotional love (non sexual), friendship, affections, unselfish emotions, spiritual healing, and banishing hatred.' Severus shook his head, "Of course the perfect one for us would have to be pink," he grimaced.   
  
"I know you hate the color, Severus, but like you said it's perfect for us," Hermione looked back to him.   
  
"Yes, I know," he admitted.   
  
Severus read over her other two choices, silver and purple. 'Silver. Purity, treasure, values, female energy, the unconscious mind, creativity, inspiration, vision and protection.' The next choice, 'Purple. Power, piety, sanctity, sentimentality, tension, sadness amplification of other energies, wisdom, high ideals, spiritual protection and healing, psychic ability, protective energy, strength and progress.' Severus looked again at the list before telling her his choices. "I'd have to say my choices would be blue, black, and gold."   
  
Hermione looked at the choices he made. 'Blue. Tranquility, understanding, patience, health, truth, devotion, sincerity, honor, loyalty, peace, wisdom, and protection during sleep.' Next choice, 'Black. Strength, empowerment, wisdom, vision, success, pure love, negation without reflecting, unlocking when stuck, and banishing evil or negativity.' Last choice, 'Gold. Wealth, attracting happiness, male energy, the conscious mind, financial wisdom, activity, intelligence, unity, longevity, prosperity, and strength.' Hermione looked back at her lover, "I guess that was pretty easy wasn't it?"   
  
"Yes it was. Now onto more enjoyable past times," he captured her mouth in a savage kiss.   
  
......   
  
The day of the Wedding was Saturday. Hermione and Ginny were in her room waiting for McGonagall to come get them. McGonagall, Pomfrey, Severus, Remus, Hermione and Ginny were all taking a portkey to the cottage. Dumbledore was going to apparate to Hermione's parents and give them a portkey to travel themselves and then make a portkey back to their house after the ceremony.   
  
McGonagall soon came to collect the girls; their robes were reduced in size so no one could tell they had them in their pockets. When they arrived in the Headmaster's office everyone was there that was supposed to be. Hermione went to stand next to Severus and Ginny stayed by her other side. Small conversation was enacted until it was time for them to touch a scarf that Dumbledore setup for everyone to be able to touch easily.   
  
Within seconds the party was at the cottage and Hermione's parents and Dumbledore were already there. After brief introductions and hellos, Diane, McGonagall, Pomfrey ushered Hermione and Ginny upstairs. Chris, Lupin, Dumbledore and Severus all made sure they were ready. Severus checked his dress robes that were black with a dark blue cape.   
  
Remus was dressed in charcoal dress robes, Dumbledore had purple dress robes with a cloak that was worn by priests of handfasting ceremonies, and McGonagall had a similar one that was worn by the priestesses. Chris had on a muggle business suit of dark blue, making himself look immaculate.   
  
In the upstairs bedroom McGonagall and Diane helped Hermione get ready while Pomfrey helped Ginny. Pomfrey was dressed in elegant crimson dress robes and Diane had a beautiful light blue dress on.   
  
When Hermione and Ginny were ready, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Diane went down stairs to let the men know and to start the ceremony. Everyone went outside except Remus and Chris, who waited for the girls. Dumbledore and Severus looked up muggle traditions for weddings and they added this bit in to the normal wizards ceremony to give Chris the chance to 'give the bride away'.   
  
Out side, Dumbledore and McGonagall stood center with Diane and Pomfrey in front of them watching, but off to the side. Severus stood to the right, in front, but off to the side next to McGonagall. There was a small alter centered between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus with six different colored cords. The door was open from the cottage and Dumbledore waved his wand and said an enchantment to start muggle wedding march. Within seconds everyone from outside could see Remus and Ginny walk arm in a arm down the 'aisle' when they reached the positions outside. Ginny went over to Dumbledore's left side, Remus went to stand to the right by McGonagall.   
  
Soon Hermione and her father, Chris, were seen walking towards the ceremony. When they reached the others, they stopped in front and this is when the wedding march song ended.   
  
"Who here gives this bride away?" Dumbledore spoke the muggle words.   
  
"I, Christopher Granger, her father give the bride away," Chris spoke proudly.   
  
Chris took Hermione's right hand and placed it in Severus' left hand and they faced Dumbledore and McGonagall. Pomfrey, Diane, and Chris moved to encircle Severus and Hermione. Ginny, Chris, Diane, Pomfrey and Remus, stood around Severus and Hermione, making Dumbledore and McGonagall finishing the circle around the couple. Each person stood back giving enough room where several people could each walk in between them but forming a circle still.   
  
Severus and Hermione disjoined hands and waited for the wizard ceremony to begin.   
  
Dumbledore started as the Priest: "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have cross in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage.   
  
"For that which is truly eternal is a binding of life and love. It is more than just flesh to flesh, it is mind to mind, feeling to feeling, soul to soul, in this world and the next."   
  
McGonagall continued as the Priestess: "With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.   
  
"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.   
  
"Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"   
  
Hermione and Severus answered as one, "Yes, we seek to enter."   
  
"In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assign virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West, and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony," Dumbledore spoke.   
  
"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences," McGonagall started.   
  
"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both. To lighten the darkest of times," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea," McGonagall said.   
  
"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation of which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return," Dumbledore finished.   
  
"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy an successful union. Yet they are only tools, tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.   
  
"I bid you look into each others eyes." McGonagall said.   
  
Hermione and Severus faced each other gazing into each other's eyes.   
  
"Severus, will you cause her pain?" McGonagall said.   
  
"I may," he sadly said.   
  
"Is that your intent?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Hermione, will you cause him pain?"   
  
"I may," she said with the same sadness.   
  
"Is that your intent?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" McGonagall spoke to both of them.   
  
"Yes," was answered in unison.   
  
"And so the binding is made. Join your hands."   
  
Severus and Hermione joined their hands together. McGonagall draped a blue cord across the bride and grooms joined hands.   
  
"Hermione will you share in his laughter?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Severus will you share in her laughter?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"   
  
In unison, "Yes."   
  
"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore draped the second cord in pink over their hands.   
  
"Severus will you burden her?" McGonagall spoke.   
  
"I may."   
  
"Is that your intent?"   
  
"No." Severus answered.   
  
"Hermione will you burden him?"   
  
"I may."   
  
"Is that your intent?"   
  
"No," Hermione answered.   
  
"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Yes," Hermione and Severus said.   
  
"And the binding is made," McGonagall draped the third cord of black color over the couple's hands.   
  
"Hermione will you share his dreams?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Severus will you share her dreams?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Will you both dream together to create new realities and hopes?"   
  
"Yes," bride and groom answered.   
  
"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore placed a silver cord over the hands.   
  
"Severus will you cause her anger?"   
  
"I may."   
  
"Is that your intent?" McGonagall spoke.   
  
"No."   
  
"Hermione will you cause him anger?"   
  
"I may."   
  
"Is that your intent?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Will you both take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"   
  
"We will," each one said.   
  
"And so the binding is made," a purple cord is draped over their hands by McGonagall.   
  
"Hermione will you honor him?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"I will."   
  
"Severus will you honor her?"   
  
"I will."   
  
"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"   
  
"We shall never do so," spoke the couple with heartfelt emotion.   
  
"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore placed the sixth and last cord of gold over the joined hands.   
  
Dumbledore moved to tie the cords onto the wrists of each couple with a wave of his wand while McGonagall spoke, "The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords and their representations, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of and the breaking of this union. But you cannot always be physically joined," Dumbledore removed the cords without untying them and placed them on the alter centered between them, "and therefore the exchange of rings is one of the deepest symbols of marriage. It is a constant reminder, a shared touch between wizard and witch. The circle is a symbol of eternal.   
  
May we please have the rings?" McGonagall finished.   
  
Ginny and Remus each handed the rings to McGonagall one in each hand, right hand for Severus' ring to Hermione and left hand for Hermione's ring to Severus.   
  
"By Air," the rings floated out of McGonagall's hand and spun around, "by Fire," each ring was engulfed in small flames, "by Water," the rings now were dripping of water, "by Earth," each ring landed on the alter which was made of stone, "do I bless and consecrate these rings." Dumbledore spoke. "Severus."   
  
Severus picked up his ring for Hermione and took her left hand, "Hermione, you are my future, you own my mind, my heart, my body, my soul. This ring, a circle, is a perfect figure, without beginning and without end with no area of weakness. As is my love for you." He placed the ring on her ring finger.   
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore spoke.   
  
Hermione picked the ring for Severus off the stone alter, "Severus, beloved, my love for you is never-ending. I am yours mind, heart, body and soul. This ring shall serve as a physical reminder of our vows and of my love, passion and dreams for us." She placed the ring on his left hand ring finger.   
  
"May the God and Goddess bless this union. May all who encounter it be blessed with love. May your lives be full and your hurts be few. So Mote It Be," McGonagall stated.   
  
"Through the powers of Love and the blessings of God and Goddess with the exchange of the symbols of their union. They are now connected to experience together whatever life may bring them." Dumbledore said, "Mr. Severus Snape and Mrs. Hermione Snape. You may kiss your bride," Dumbledore grinned having added the last part he noticed from muggle ceremonies.   
  
Severus smirked at his new wife and wrapped his arms around her, taking possession of her mouth, while her arms went around his shoulders and responded to the delicious kiss.   
  
Everyone around them started to clap loudly, though Severus kept the kiss going and he soon got some whistles from Remus, McGonagall and Pomfrey while the others were laughing.   
  
When the couple finally did part both were flushed from lack of air and embarrassment on Hermione's part. Severus kept an arm around Hermione's waist while they faced their friends and family. After a round of congratulations, Dumbledore waved his wand and a table was set up of food and drinks along with a big table enough for everyone to sit and eat.   
  
One the center of the table was a wedding cake with a witch and wizard standing side by side. Some how Dumbledore got the miniature wizard to have a scowl on his face when this was pointed out everyone laughed, except Severus who had a scowl on his face. Hermione smiled.   
  
The guests were standing around while Dumbledore handed a knife to Severus and Hermione and they proceeded to cut two small pieces of the cake. Each picked one up and tempted to feed each other. It was another tradition Severus and Dumbledore took from muggle weddings, but Severus didn't know the complete tradition. While he tried to feed Hermione nice and neat, Hermione, with a sparkle in her eye smashed the cake into Severus and everyone watched, surprised while laughing.   
  
Hermione finished eating the cake she had and smiled at Severus who had frosting and cake all over his mouth but he was grinning and he had a glint in his eye. "Now Hermione why on earth did you do that?"   
  
"Because I could," she smirked.   
  
"Hmm... good point." Before Hermione could react Severus grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into another kiss but not quite as passionate. This was meant to share the cake mess with her. Everyone laughed and cheered on the couple. When they did come apart Hermione was now as messy as Severus with cake and frosting all over her mouth, Severus smirked and his tongue darted out to swipe his lips for the sweet dessert.   
  
"Severus why did you do that?" Hermione scowled.   
  
"Because I could," he copied her words and smirk.   
  
Severus got them each a napkin and wiped off their mouths and sat down to finally eat with the others. Cake was given to each person and conversation started up. Diane and McGonagall were talking to each other.   
  
"Minerva, how did you get the rings to float, alight, drip in water and settle on the alter?" Diane asked.   
  
"I didn't, the ceremony magic did that," McGonagall answered.   
  
"Ceremony magic?" Diane asked confused.   
  
"Yes, if Ms. Grang... Mrs. Sna.." McGonagall gave up all formal names, "if Hermione and Severus didn't want to truly marry the rings wouldn't have done what they did. It is to ensure the binding between them is truthful and of love."   
  
"That sounds so romantic," Diane smiled.   
  
The dinner continued in pleasant company. All formal names were forgotten even between Ginny and Severus and the Headmaster with each person enjoying themselves immensely until it was time for all to return home or school.   
  
......   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Snape relaxed in their quarters although officially it was only Mr. Snape's quarters since most were unaware of the existence of Mrs. Snape. Severus and Hermione were both sitting on the couch looking to the table in front of them filled with wedding gifts. None of them were particularly huge.   
  
Hermione grabbed the biggest of the gifts; it was only about a foot wide on each side and 6 inches deep. With it in her lap she opened it and smiled. She reached in and took out two bathrobes each with Severus' and her initials on the front left side above their house insignias. Hers was maroon with gold lining and his was black with silver lining. In the box also there was towels and hand towels though reduced in size to fit in the box at the time. They were maroon and black in color with more monograms of their initials.   
  
"This is from Minerva, Poppy and Ms. Weasley," Severus informed Hermione after reading the card.   
  
"They're wonderful." Hermione said putting down the box and taking the card from Severus to read for herself. After reading she asked, "Did you like them?"   
  
"They are nice," Severus offered. A silk bathrobe, he would have never thought of buying something like that for himself, but they did seem nice.   
  
Severus opened the next gift, from Remus. When he opened it he held back his grin and handed it Hermione. She looked at it and was flipping through the book, "A book on Greece wizards. Interesting!" Reading a brief paragraph, "It's mostly about the island Kythira and its wizarding history."   
  
"That shall be interesting to read," Severus murmured, he would have to thank Remus. This would give her the chance to learn about the place before he could even take her, and she will enjoy it that much more than.   
  
The next gift was a card from Albus. Severus opened it. As he read, he was in shock. Hermione saw his condition, "What?" Severus only handed the card to Hermione with a grin. As she read it, she gasped out loud and her gaze shot back to Severus, "He can't be serious?"   
  
"You know the Headmaster."   
  
"But we can't!" Hermione reasoned.   
  
"I don't think he will accept that," Severus grinned.   
  
"But..." she muttered.   
  
"Well we do like the place and we married there. It will be a nice place to retreat for once in a while," he told his wife.   
  
"Yes but to give us the cottage?" Hermione thought for a moment, "He wouldn't take no for an answer would he?"   
  
"No my love he wouldn't," Severus answered.   
  
"We'll have to thank him personally. I can't believe he just gave it to us though," she stammered off.   
  
Severus just smiled and handed the next gift to Hermione from her parents. It was another box, as she opened it as she oohhh'd. She took out a photo album and a card. She read the card first out loud so Severus could hear also, "Hermione and Severus, we didn't know what to get you exactly since you have most of everything at the tips of your wands. So we thought you would enjoy this and with the help of Albus Dumbledore, it is ready. Enjoy, Love Mum and Dad."   
  
Hermione opened the cover to the first page of photos; it was of Hermione and Severus at the Granger's residence. Hermione sat in the chair as Severus kneeled in front of her with her arms around his neck and she was smiling. It was a muggle photo so it wasn't moving. The next photo was of Hermione laughing, with them in the same position. The next photo was of Hermione's head back as she laughed and Severus was kissing her neck, she blushed at this photo. Severus was also looking as he remembered the moment and was surprised they got photos of them without him noticing but was pleased. Hermione flipped through some more pages and it revealed more photos but of their ceremony. Severus figured out Albus helped with this part having one of his magic cameras floating around invisible and taking photos of everyone. There were several of the handfasting itself, the kiss afterwards. The cake cutting, the cake smashing and the cake kiss with everyone laughing around them.   
  
"Your parents and Albus put a lot of work into this," Severus admitted. He hoped to put more pictures during time of them together and of their child eventually.   
  
"This is so sweet! How did they get the pictures of the wedding though? I didn't see anyone taking pictures." Hermione asked.   
  
"Albus probably made a camera invisible and float around taking pictures through the day and have them put in this immediately."   
  
Hermione kept looking through the pictures. This meant a lot to her she would have to thank her parents and Albus soon. While she kept looking through them, Severus was thinking along different lines. It was his wedding night after all, and they had to wait another two weeks before they went on their honeymoon. It had been discussed at the feast after the ceremony. Hermione would tell her friends she was going home for the week and then Severus and Hermione would meet on the train and take a portkey to the their destination, which he still hadn't told her about, even though she kept asking. Severus watched as his new wife look through their photo album and decided to distract her. He pushed some hair away from her face and pushed it behind her ear, leaned in and started to drop light kisses on her neck.   
  
Hermione enjoyed the attention, "What are you doing Severus?"   
  
"Trying to seduce my wife into our bed?" he teased.   
  
Hermione smirked, she put down the photo album and turned to her husband, "Then seduce away." And she kissed him deeply on the mouth. Severus had enough sense to pick up his wife and carry her to their bedroom for the night. Thank you notes could wait until the morning.   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.   
  
  
**Chapter 10**   
  
The next two weeks went by slowly for Hermione and Severus as they spent as much time as they could. Hermione desperately wanted to tell Harry and Ron but knew it would not be wise, since they were still critical of Severus. Also, Hermione had started to notice her clothes were not as loose on her as before. She gained a few pounds starting to hint at her pregnancy. She was glad she wouldn't be showing on their honeymoon, wherever they were heading to, but she planned on enjoying herself immensely.   
  
Hermione and Severus had thanked Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Remus for their gifts and sent an owl thanking her parents for the photo album.   
  
During the first Potions class, Hermione wanted to have some more fun with Severus. They were currently working on a healing potion that would be on the N.E.W.T.s. Hermione knew she had done everything correctly and Ron was also brewing his potion correctly as she noted and was glad. He seemed to be doing a bit better in potions. Hermione raised her hand for Severus to call on her.   
  
Severus saw Hermione raise her hand and knew she was up to something, but he went along with it anyway. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"   
  
"Professor Snape, can you please check my potion? It looks a bit off," Hermione said sweetly but not to attract any attention from her classmates.   
  
Severus walked over to her and looked down into her cauldron, "Well, Ms. Granger?"   
  
"Don't you mean Mrs. Snape?" she teased softly.   
  
Severus 'glared' at her but his eyes showed pride and love. "Your potion is correct." And he walked off with a slight smirk.   
  
......   
  
One of the many nights Hermione stayed with Severus, they discussed where they were going to live after school was out.   
  
"Where do you want to buy a house love?" Severus asked.   
  
Hermione relaxed against Severus on the couch as he massaged her shoulders, "I don't know. I should decide on the University I want first, shouldn't I? And then get a house near it?"   
  
"Not necessarily, you can apparate to school as I will be. Since you don't know the location yet, how about this. Did you want to live near muggles or wizards? Or both? There are a few communities with both."   
  
"Both. I want our child to know muggles and appreciate them but not have to hide who they really are, like you said before," Hermione leaned her head back on his chest ending the massage.   
  
His arms wrapped around her waist, "How big of a house did you want?"   
  
"I don't know that either. When we do buy a house, are we planning on staying there or moving eventually? If we stay there, we should consider how many children we would want down the line and each shall have to have their own room. Plus, we need a library, and labs for you." She paused for a moment, "Severus, why don't you want to live in one of your estates?"   
  
"Because they don't hold the most pleasant memories. The one I use to store books is the smallest of the three. Besides, they are isolated around Britain. No muggles near any of them. The closest neighbors are purebloods and I don't want our child to be raised around their ideals," Severus admitted.   
  
Hermione knew what he meant; the families around his estates were official or behind the scene supporters of Voldemort or his beliefs at least. "You didn't answer my first question. When we buy a house, will we be staying there for a while or moving eventually?" she wanted to distract him with happy thoughts.   
  
"I would prefer to stay. We have the funds to buy a house we can grow into." Severus commented.   
  
"We'll have to look around, I guess." Hermione said.   
  
......   
  
"But Hermione, you didn't go home for Christmas. Why are you going home for Easter?" Ron whined.   
  
"Because my parents want to see me, and I miss them." Hermione explained.   
  
"But..."   
  
"I'm going home for Easter, end of discussion. I didn't sign up to stay for Easter and I can't now anyways. It's too late and I'm going home," Hermione lied easily, she was getting good at this, but she was learning this particular talent since her first year when she lied to McGonagall, Severus, and Quarrel about the mountain troll. Ironic how she lied to Severus and McGonagall to protect the boys and now she was lying to the boys to 'protect' Severus and her.   
  
"But Hermione..." Harry started.   
  
"Harry it's only a week!" Hermione reasoned with him.   
  
"All right. It's just we don't really want to leave you alone because...." Harry drifted off.   
  
Hermione understood they were protective more now because of Malfoy. She was only lucky enough to see Severus because of the floo network or Ginny and McGonagall stepped in to help, allowing them to spend time together without the boys getting suspicious. "I understand Harry, but I promise I'll be all right. I'll have my wand on me the whole time and ready to use. I won't be caught off guard again," determination could be heard in her voice and she meant it.   
  
Harry smiled at his friend, "Good. I just wanted to make sure."   
  
"All is well Harry. Now lets finish this homework so we can play exploding snaps," Hermione changed the subject.   
  
The boys agreed and they did their homework and then played exploding snaps.   
  
......   
  
"Bye guys!" Hermione said through the train window as it pulled away from the station.   
  
"Bye Hermione! Have fun!" The boys hollered back.   
  
Hermione was on the train heading to London. Thirty minutes into the trip Hermione went to the private cabin that was reserved for teachers. She knew only one teacher was on the train, Severus. She knocked on the cabin door and it opened. An elegant hand slipped out, pulled her in and she was wrapped in the embrace of her tall, dark husband whose face hovered mere centimeters away from her lips with his own. Hermione couldn't resist and didn't have the patience that he was obviously showing as she stood on her tiptoes and thrust herself up to kiss him, encircling his shoulders with her arms.   
  
The two kissed for several long minutes before they pulled apart.   
  
"Ready for our honeymoon my love?" Severus asked.   
  
"Hmm... yes," she grinned. Hermione was looking forward to a week alone with her husband and not having to hide her relationship with him around people.   
  
Severus held a book out for them to hold that he had turned into a portkey. When they both had a hold of it, he spoke, "Ora domus." (Sea-coast house vaguely in Latin.) Within seconds they felt the pulling sensation behind their navels and were soon transported to a living room of a beach house. Severus helped Hermione get her balance back and she started to look around.   
  
She immediately saw white couches and two white chairs around a fireplace. She also saw two huge sliding glass doors leading to a deck that had a view of the ocean. The colors were muted blues and greens with white around the living room and the dining area. Hermione turned to Severus who was grinning, "Do you like it?"   
  
"It's wonderful but where are we?"   
  
Severus just handed her the book they used as a portkey. Hermione looked at the book it was the one from Remus about Kythira, Greece. "Kythira?"   
  
"Yes," he answered.   
  
"How did you get a manage to get a house on such short notice?" She thought he got this house when he learned she wanted to visit it after reading the book.   
  
"I've had it for years. We own it, love." Severus smiled, glad he sent an owl earlier last week to the keeper of the property redo the inside to make it livelier. The walls were white but the rug and paintings had blues and greens. The way he had it before was black and gray, nothing that would do for Hermione.   
  
Hermione gaped. She was speechless for about five seconds, "We own it?"   
  
"Yes, I thought you might like to stay here for our honeymoon. If you want we can go anywhere else though." He offered.   
  
"No! I want to stay here," she smiled.   
  
"I'm glad. Come let me show you around," Severus took her hand.   
  
Hermione followed him around. The dining room was gorgeous and the colors were wonderful. The views from every room were the best. The kitchen had another door leading to the wrap around deck of the beach house. Severus explained that he had made all of the arrangements and accommodations prior to their arrival. There were two bedrooms, a guest bedroom that was all made up and a very impressive master bedroom. There was a huge canopy bed with dark wood but the white walls and beautiful paintings made it look so nice. The bed looked out through another set of sliding glass doors to the ocean.   
  
"Severus, thank you! I love this place!" Hermione beamed.   
  
"I'm glad," he then kissed his wife.   
  
......   
  
After a wonderful afternoon of looking around and testing the bed, they decided to go down to the village. Hermione didn't have the right clothes for the island. She didn't know where they were going so she packed just normal clothes she would wear at school and those would not do in the least.   
  
As Severus and Hermione walked through the village, Hermione explored some shops but mostly window-shopping except at a few clothing stores for required items for the week. Hermione was interested in getting a bathing suit, but none were available in the wizarding village so she convinced Severus to go to the muggle town a little bit a ways. There she was able to get a few more things she wanted.   
  
"Severus I need one more thing than we can go back," Hermione pulled him into a store that specialized in bathing suits. Severus had sat through about two hours of Hermione trying on clothes already and he was at the end of his patience.... until he walked into this one store.   
  
"Hermione what are these things?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"That's called a bikini," Hermione smirked at his facial expression.   
  
"And are you to try on these 'bikinis'?" he asked.   
  
Hermione was only going to get a one piece but with the look on his face, she figured why not? She wasn't the type to usually wear a two-piece but it would be fun to tease him. "I planned on it... unless you wish to go home? I can meet you back there while I try them on. I know how you hate to sit and have to watch as I go through outfits."   
  
"No, I'll stay," he answered with a bit of glint in his eyes.   
  
"I thought you would," she pushed him into a chair with their shopping bags, "sit while I go try some on."   
  
Hermione was glad she didn't really show much, so she could wear a bikini and no one would think she was pregnant. Hermione tried many bikinis just to tease Severus. She could tell he was tense and wanted to get back to the house for privacy.   
  
Severus enjoyed watching his wife model the bikinis and ended up telling her to get a few more than she originally planned on. Once the items were paid for he immediately pulled her to a deserted alley and apparated home. All the shopping bags were forgotten as he kissed Hermione and carried her to bed.   
  
......   
  
"While I like the name, I don't think I'll want to use it," Hermione commented.   
  
Severus crossed 'Emily' off the list of names they had gathered over the past couple of weeks ever since they found out they were having a girl.   
  
"Abigail?" Severus offered.   
  
"No," she shook her head.   
  
More names were suggested and rejected.   
  
"Hermione, we're running out of names love," Severus teased.   
  
"We have to find the perfect name Severus. Tell me some of your favorites," Hermione suggested.   
  
"Erin. Megan. Wynnona. Athena. Janel.."   
  
"Athena?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, for some reason I like it."   
  
"It's Greek for Minerva. You are aware?"   
  
"Yes," Severus answered, it was another reason he liked the name.   
  
"Do you perhaps wish to use the name because of this fact also?" Hermione asked seriously, aware of what he thought of her Head of House.   
  
Severus looked to his wife, "I'll admit little."   
  
Hermione also thought greatly of McGonagall while she was her Head of House. Minerva was always there for her students, more than what was required of such a position. She was Priestess at her wedding and Hermione thought of her as a good friend. "I think we can agree on a name finally," she smirked.   
  
Severus smiled a minutely, "Athena then?"   
  
"Athena." Hermione nodded in confirmation.   
  
......   
  
The next few days Severus and Hermione graced the beach. He enjoyed watching his wife in her newly purchased swim suits and they both swam in the ocean and fooling around but to a limited degree, of course. They walked through the village daily just to get out and get some exercise. Hermione shopped in a few stores but nothing extravagant. It wasn't her style to shop that much when she didn't need to. They visited the local muggle town one more time just to view the shops and enjoy the island.   
  
The couple mostly enjoyed just staying in the house and spending time alone without time constraints or others popping in and interrupting them. Severus and Hermione each shared the cooking duties, since they both liked to cook but rarely got the chance to, so when they could they indulged.   
  
......   
  
They walked through the small wizarding town for their usual daily outing. Hermione wanted to see a new shop that specialized in women's wear while Severus, being the supportive husband let her but refused to go in himself. After all, he did have his limits. Hermione just smiled and nodded, she understood, but she planned on teasing him later of course.   
  
Severus told her that he would be at the bookstore across the street and they would meet there. He was looking over the newest editions but saw nothing he wanted or needed. It couldn't hurt to take a closer look, so he picked one up, and flipped through it.   
  
"Severus? Is that you?" a feminine voice called beside him.   
  
Severus looked up from the book and to his dread saw Anna Murphey. Just what he did not need, to see this witch. He put down the book, folded his arms across his chest and scowled, "Miss Murphey."   
  
"Oh, don't be playing coy with me, Sevvie," she approached him and flicked a nail across his jaw.   
  
"My name is not 'Sevvie' and keep your hands to yourself," his growled angrily.   
  
"Ohh, but you liked when I called you Sevvie in bed," she purred.   
  
"You are mistaken Miss Murphey," he sneered. "Goodbye." He tried to step around her to leave.   
  
Anna side stepped in front of him and was flush against him. Now his hands were by his side and he could feel her body unpleasantly against him. "Severus, I'm here, all alone on vacation, and to my pleasant surprise you are here too. Let's go to my room and get naked," she huskily breathed.   
  
_"Severus?"_ a new voice entered the conversation.   
  
Severus looked up and saw Hermione with a small shopping bag in her hand and anger written on her face. He immediately took a giant step back. "Hermione it's not what you think," he said gently.   
  
Anna turned her body enough to see Hermione and scowled at her before turning back to Severus, "Sev, who's this little girl?"   
  
Severus didn't answer because he saw Hermione approach them and stand in front of him facing Anna, "How do you know Severus?" she blatantly ignored the witch's question.   
  
"We were lovers several years ago and I was just inviting him again to my bed when you so rudely interrupted us," Anna grinned.   
  
"Take my word for it, he will _not_ be joining you this time or any other time you invite him," Hermione said with strict confidence.   
  
"And why do you think that? Because you have him right now? He'll be bored of you my dear. He prefers more experienced women," Anna sneered.   
  
"Severus, I didn't know you took up with sluts before me," Hermione directed the comment to her husband.   
  
Severus grinned knowing the insult would piss off Anna and he pushed it further in amusement, "Only a few and far in-between, unfortunately but it was easier than having to pay for whores."   
  
"You bitch! Who do you think you are?!" Anna snarled.   
  
"His wife," Hermione proudly and easily answered.   
  
"He would never marry! He said so!" Anna said disbelievingly.   
  
"I changed his mind," Hermione grinned.   
  
"Severus you said you would never marry! I wanted to be your wife! Divorce this trash and marry me instead, I'll make it worth your effort," she begged and then purred at the end.   
  
Severus snorted in disgust. "Even if I hadn't married Hermione I would never marry you. It was a mistake to even touch you."   
  
"You enjoyed it when we were together," Anna said suggestively.   
  
"You were only a quick screw that I regret to this day," he sneered.   
  
"I'll have you again Severus," Anna threatened.   
  
Hermione stepped forward with wand drawn to her side, "Come anywhere near my husband and I will hex you so ugly you'll have to pay a 100 galleons to get laid."   
  
"You might not want to tempt her Miss Murphey, my wife is a master at hexes and in case you didn't recognize her, she helped defeat Voldemort himself," pride could be heard in his voice.   
  
Anna cringed and paled at what Severus said and indicated. She quickly scuttled away.   
  
Hermione put her wand away and turned to her husband still mad, "Severus, you never told me about your previous lovers." Jealousy was ripe within her. She knew he had previous lovers but hoped never to face one and the way it seemed there might be many.   
  
Severus stepped forward and whispered, "Hermione whatever Miss Murphey led you to believe is wrong. I was with her only two times and it was five years ago. It was a mistake I unfortunately made. I didn't tell you of previous 'encounters' because it is tactless."   
  
"How many woman have you had while I've been at Hogwarts?" For some reason Hermione just needed to know.   
  
"One other besides Miss Murphey."   
  
"Who?" she wanted to know if there was a chance she would run into this other female.   
  
"Grelinda Kaufmann," Severus admitted. "It was after the TriWizard Tournament when Voldemort went to Germany for a month."   
  
"Severus, I'm not mad at you. I knew you would have previous lovers. I just didn't think I would run into one on our honeymoon," Hermione said. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all."   
  
"I apologize love. Miss Murphey is from Ireland and I never expected to see her again."   
  
"Hmm... that's good. Come along dear husband, I wish to go back home," Hermione teased him before kissing him quickly on the lips, a sign to show she believed him and wasn't mad. After all he did nothing wrong.   
  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked back to the beach house.   
  
......   
  
It was Sunday morning and both hated having to go back to Hogwarts; they wanted to stay longer but knew they couldn't. When it was time Severus activated the portkey to take them to an alley outside of Kings Crossing where they would take the train to Hogwarts. They spent their last few minutes together alone before they would have to separate and act as student-teacher again.   
  
Soon they were on the train in their own cabins. Most of the cabins were empty because not many people went home for Easter. An hour into the trip, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and she went up to the teacher's cabin, knowing no one would venture to the cabin knowing Severus was the only teacher. Most of the students stayed on the opposite end of the train to avoid him. She had cast the invisibility spell as she walked to the cabin. Knocking on the door, it opened and she stepped in unseen. She took the spell off. When Severus turned around again she was sitting in his seat with a smirk.   
  
"Hello love," Severus said before taking his wand and placing a do-not-disturb ward on the door. He sat down next to her and kissed her softly before pulling her closer to him.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything but just relaxed against her husband as the train roared to school. As time past she ended up falling asleep on him and after a while he was waking her up letting her know she needed to go back to her cabin before they arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded and stood up before placing a kiss on his lips, "Thank you."   
  
"Come to me tonight," he said before she left.   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
**Chapter 11**   
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she exited the horseless carriages. They greeted each other and they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"How was your week Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione smirked, "The best."   
  
Later that night the boys played chess while Hermione read a book. They just hung out sometimes, not talking, but still enjoying each other's company. When it was time for bed, they all said goodnight. Hermione got ready and walked to the fireplace and with some floo powder, she said, "Snape's room."   
  
An instant later she appeared in Severus' quarters with him reading in a chair waiting for her. He stood up after putting down the book and kissed her briefly before they went to bed to sleep for the night. Tomorrow was going to be hectic enough for both of them. Students after holidays were always distracted and for Hermione, teachers would be piling on the work for N.E.W.T.s.   
  
......   
  
The following week Hermione and Severus were in McGonagall's office. They wanted to tell her first of their child's name in honor of her.   
  
"Minerva, we chose a name for our child," Severus started.   
  
"Wonderful! When did you find out the sex?" she asked.   
  
"A few weeks before our honeymoon. We had been discussing names and finally chose one on our trip."   
  
"What it is?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"A girl," Hermione smiled.   
  
"And the name?" McGonagall smiled.   
  
"Athena," Severus said.   
  
McGonagall looked at the couple surprised by the name. "Are you saying..."   
  
"Yes we are." Hermione answered the incomplete question.   
  
The older witch smiled and hugged Hermione and then Severus. "Thank you!"   
  
"You're welcome," Hermione said.   
  
"And thank you for being there for me always Minerva. I know I wasn't the easiest patient through the years," Severus said meaningfully.   
  
McGonagall smirked and nodded.   
  
......   
  
Hermione had owled her parents telling them the name of their grandchild and she received post back saying they loved the name. Dumbledore and Pomfrey also agreed it was wonderful. Ginny was thrilled to know the name finally and said it would be fun to have that name. Remus was informed of the name also and he said it was beautiful, just like the child's mother.   
  
Severus and Hermione started to study for N.E.W.T.s early so she would not be too stressed when the time finally came for them.   
  
Hermione had been thinking and wanted to ask Severus something but kept putting it off because she didn't know how he was going to react, but she knew she needed to bring it up.   
  
"Severus?"   
  
"Yes love?" Severus put down his book.   
  
"I wanted to talk about godparents," Hermione started.   
  
Severus nodded. "Who were you thinking about?"   
  
"Ginny for godmother."   
  
"Certainly." Severus had no problem with Ginny he liked the girl.   
  
"And Harry and Ron for godfathers or Remus," she tentatively said.   
  
Severus thought for a moment. He would have to pick Remus for his first choice, they had owled each other several times since the handfasting and were be coming friends surprisingly. "I would ask for Remus."   
  
Hermione smiled, "I thought so." She knew of their posts.   
  
"When did you want to tell them?"   
  
"After the birth."   
  
......   
  
"Severus I know what I want for my third wish," Hermione tentatively said. She didn't know why she was feeling like this but it was probably due to pregnancy hormones.   
  
Severus stopped marking the essays he was looking at, "Yes love?"   
  
"Um... I want you to tell me if you are ever unhappy in our marriage," Hermione said but avoided eye contact with him.   
  
Severus got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her, "Hermione what brought this on?"   
  
"I don't know," Hermione ventured to look at him.   
  
Severus figured hormones. Pomfrey had warned him early on things like this might just come up out of the blue. He wished to reassure her, "Hermione if you wish for this to be your third wish, I will do that. But let me assure you, you are everything I could have ever dreamed of. After I joined Voldemort, I thought I had lost all rights to be happy but you being in my life has changed that. I owe my happiness to you and I can never see myself without you."   
  
Tears ran down her cheeks at the emotion that he invoked within her. His thumb pads smoothly took the tears away and he smiled before kissing her tenderly.   
  
Hermione was reassured of their future and happiness.   
  
......   
  
Time passed swiftly over the next two months and the students were soon to be found in the library studying or in the common room, which was quickly be coming quieter as more people studied. The 5th and 7th year students studied the most and hardest considering the major tests that were coming up. The homework piled on from all the teachers wanting to ensure their students had the information needed for the tests.   
  
Hermione's stomach and grown more obvious with the two months and Pomfrey said that was indeed good though she was still small for how far along she was. Severus helped as much as he could with studying and homework. He wished he could help more and in public. He hated having to see her carrying her oversize bag with all the books, which is why he put a few charms on the bag to make it weigh less but it was still heavy for a pregnant woman.   
  
......   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were studying for their N.E.W.T.s, which were only a few weeks off. Harry leaned across Hermione as she swiftly tried to back up but it was too late before Harry felt the small flutter and swell of Hermione's invisible tummy. Harry paused and stared at Hermione who quickly got up and left. Harry got up and followed immediately. Ron, sensing something serious, followed suit.   
  
Hermione tried to hide before they caught up with her but she couldn't make it out of the common room, knowing they would be following.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry called and caught up with her thanks to his speed and skill as a Seeker.   
  
Ron wasn't far behind and they moved over to an isolated area with no portraits so they could talk in private, assuring no paintings heard the conversation.   
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked confused. He saw the silent tears in Hermione's eyes as a few rolled down her pink cheeks.   
  
"Hermione are you?" Harry asked in bewilderment.   
  
"Is she what?" Ron asked still confused.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered softly.   
  
"WHAT!?" Ron bellowed.   
  
"Quiet!" Harry shushed him.   
  
"Hermione whose is it?" Harry asked knowing it wasn't Ron's or his.   
  
"I can't tell you." Hermione avoided their eyes.   
  
"You have to!" Harry growled.   
  
Hermione locked eyes with Harry, "I do not have to just because you demand it." And she walked away.   
  
"Harry... how did you know?" Ron asked.   
  
"I just felt it, just now when I reached for more ink." Harry watched Hermione leave, but then thought she might be going to see the father. "Come on!" Harry called going back to the common room.   
  
Ron followed Harry up to the boys' dorm and Harry went through his trunk to get his invisibility cloak and map. Ron realized what they were going to do and nodded eagerly. They left the common room again hiding both items and opened the map and watched as the dot of Hermione Granger walked toward the dungeons. Both boys looked at each other with puzzlement before they set out after her running full speed.   
  
When they reached the dungeons, they put on the invisibility cloak and hurried after Hermione silently. They noticed she was looking around making sure no one was around when she entered the potions classroom. Before she could close the door behind her the boys snuck in stealthily.   
  
Severus noticed his door opening to Hermione and saw she was in tears. He immediately put down his quill and went to her, "Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione hugged Severus and cried. "Hermione tell me please," Severus urged, he knew she only cried when something was really wrong. She would cry a little with the hormonal sides of pregnancy but not to this degree.   
  
"They know, Severus." Hermione wailed.   
  
Severus understood then. "Potter and Weasley?" He felt her head nodded against his chest. "It's all right, we knew this time would come." Severus offered.   
  
That was when Harry and Ron threw the cloak off and confronted them.   
  
"You bastard!" Harry yelled.   
  
Ron kept quiet thinking Harry said it perfectly.   
  
Severus and Hermione looked up at the two boys in surprise. Severus was glad then he kept a silencing charm on the potions classroom when he was by himself at all times. It was an old habit in case Voldemort ever sent someone to talk to him by surprise or when his mark burned insistently. "And Mr. Potter would you like to explain why I am a bastard?" Severus sneered.   
  
"You got Hermione pregnant and she has to deal with your mistakes!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Harry..." Hermione started.   
  
"Shh..." Severus soothed Hermione knowing that getting upset was not good for her or the baby. "Potter calm down, you are upsetting Hermione," Severus scowled but kept his temper under control.   
  
"Well, she should be upset. First you seduce her and now you knock her up and she's left with your child!" Harry kept on.   
  
"I did not 'seduce' Hermione and yes she is expecting my child," Severus explained with his silky commanding voice.   
  
"Right, as if Hermione would allow you to touch her otherwise. You probably put a potion or spell on her," Ron sneered, finally speaking up. "You'll never touch her again."   
  
"Weasley do you really think you can stop me from touching my own wife?" a cold dangerous voice purred.   
  
"Wife?" Ron squeaked out.   
  
Harry was as shocked as Ron.   
  
Silence reigned over the classroom for a very long sixty seconds.   
  
"You're lying," Harry finally said.   
  
"He's not, we are married." Hermione said forcefully.   
  
"Since when?"   
  
"March 9th."   
  
"Over two months?" Ron said in surprise.   
  
"Yes," Hermione answered.   
  
"You married after you got pregnant, didn't you?" Harry asked in hatred.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You didn't have to marry the bastard Hermione. We would have helped you." Harry pleaded.   
  
"I didn't marry him because of the baby, we planned to marry since November. The plans just got moved up further with the pregnancy."   
  
"But..." Ron stammered.   
  
"Potter, Weasley follow me. This is not the place to discuss this and Hermione is stressed enough and it's not good for her as it is," Severus ordered, guiding Hermione into his office.   
  
There was only a single green couch in addition to his office chair. He left the couch to the boys and pulled Hermione into his lap while sitting in the chair. The boys looked like they were going to be sick when seeing how affectionate and concerned Severus was with Hermione and she did not even look disgusted by his touch but appeared to be wanting more of it. She leaned into his embrace, placing her head in the hallow of his neck and shoulder. Severus took his wand out, frightening the boys but he just placed more silencing charms and locking charms ensuring their privacy.   
  
"Snape, once Dumbledore knows about this, he is going to fire your arse and have you sent to Azkaban for seducing a student!" Harry sneered.   
  
"Potter get it through that head of yours, I did not seduce Hermione."   
  
"Why else would she allow you to touch her?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Because I love him," Hermione explained, pulling her head up and staring at her friends.   
  
"Hermione you have to be under a spell!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"I am not under a spell Ron."   
  
"Still Dumbledore will see you in Azkaban," Harry smirked, thinking of Severus' supposed fate.   
  
Severus shook his head and whispered in Hermione's ear. She nodded and got off his lap and went to the fireplace taking some Floo powder, and calling, "Albus we need you in Severus' office."   
  
Harry and Ron were once again surprised. Within a few seconds Dumbledore was stepping out of the fireplace and dusting off his robes. Hermione already went back to sit in Severus' lap.   
  
"Ahh I see the time as come for this conversation," Dumbledore said fondly.   
  
"Yes, it is apparently so, but you'll need to conjure up a chair though, I'm afraid we're tight for seating." Severus said.   
  
"Certainly," Dumbledore said before taking out his own wand and conjuring up a very comfortable looking chair facing the door. This allowed him to see both parties.   
  
"Sir, you know of this?" Harry asked in disbelief.   
  
"You'll have to explain which part Harry," Dumbledore's eye twinkled.   
  
"Marriage. Baby. Them." Harry stated.   
  
"Yes I know of all of this."   
  
"And you allowed it?" Harry asked in disgust.   
  
"Why wouldn't I? They are both of legal age and can make choices of their own. I was pleased they allowed me to proceed over their union."   
  
"You married them?" Ron asked incredulously.   
  
"Yes." Dumbledore answered.   
  
"But he's her teacher!" Harry reasoned.   
  
"As far as I am concerned, he was not when they got together. They have kept their union quiet and no one is being injured so what is wrong with letting them be together?" Dumbledore said gently to the boys.   
  
"What do you mean he wasn't her teacher when they got together?" Harry questioned.   
  
"During the summer holidays he is not a teacher, but a Potions Master," Dumbledore explained.   
  
"Over the summer?" Ron glared at Hermione with confusion.   
  
"Yes, while I was in Paris. I was his research assistant and things progressed from there," Hermione explained looking at her two friends while sitting on Severus' lap with his arms folded around her middle in a protected embrace.   
  
"You've been seeing him this whole year?" Ron screeched.   
  
"Mr. Weasley if you cannot control your temper I will be forced to Oblivate your memory," Severus warned.   
  
"Now, Severus I can't allow you to go Oblivatering their memories," Dumbledore placated.   
  
"If they can't keep their cool I very much will put a memory charm on them until school is over. I have warned them twice about their temper and if I must do so again, I will not pause before you have altered memories. Do I make myself clear?" Severus demanded in his best classroom voice.   
  
The boys knew he was serious and knew Dumbledore couldn't even stop him if he really wanted to. They nodded in understanding.   
  
"Now Harry, Ron, what is your concern over this matter?" Dumbledore asked nicely.   
  
"It's Snape! He's a Death Eater and old enough to be her father!" Harry exclaimed in a lower voice.   
  
"Professor Snape was a Death Eater and is no longer. You know he fought on our side... by your side. The age difference is of no concern. You know how long wizards live," Dumbledore shot down the reasons easily.   
  
"In class he always chose me and my friends as targets for his comments. He has no heart," Harry said coldly.   
  
"Harry, he was acting as a spy. Look at this year. He's treating the Slytherins as he does the Gryffindors. He is being fair. He never had the chance before," Hermione explained.   
  
"He still has no heart," Harry muttered.   
  
Hermione got off Severus' lap and went to sit between the guys forcing them to move over and have a very tight fit. "Guys, please be happy for me. I know this is hard for you to understand considering our past but please give it a chance."   
  
Harry and Ron looked at their best friend with tenderness. "But Hermione your goals of going to the University... you can't do that now. Your whole future is different with this baby and marrying him." Harry said.   
  
"Harry, I'm still going to University. I'm not giving up my dreams."   
  
"Who's going to take care of it? _Him?_ Are you going to give up teaching Snape? How will you support your wife and child?" Harry scowled.   
  
"Harry, stop it. Severus and I have worked it out. We will have a nanny to help when I'm in school and he is teaching. He has offered to stop teaching but I won't let him. Please trust me," Hermione almost begged.   
  
"But Hermione, a nanny is expensive and so is school. How can you afford all this?" Ron asked knowing how hard it was being poor and he didn't want his best friend to go through what his family has to.   
  
Hermione blushed a bit, "Severus is well off, so he can afford it."   
  
"Hermione we are well off. The money in Gringotts is also yours," Severus said in a soft tone.   
  
The three students looked at Severus.   
  
"Explain well off. University, baby, wife, and nanny even with the help of teaching salary is going to drain your vault," Harry said with concern. He was protective of his friends to the end.   
  
"Potter, our financial situation is hardly any of your concern but if it will reduce some of the stress that you are putting on my wife, I will tell you. Gringotts has several vaults filled with Galleons in mine and Hermione's name. Would you also like to know which estates I own?" Severus sneered hating having to explain himself.   
  
Harry and Ron had the grace to flush now, knowing how big the vaults were.   
  
"Why do you teach then?" Harry finally asked.   
  
"It was first as a cover for being a spy for Albus. Now because I honestly enjoy it, sometimes," Severus said in a distant tone.   
  
"You enjoy teaching?" Ron asked in bewilderment, "It sure doesn't seem like it!"   
  
"If you would pay more attention in class and less to Quidditch you might see that," Severus sneered.   
  
Ron looked away a bit guilty.   
  
"Harry, Ron, you will both need to keep this quiet for the rest of the school year. You both have practice in keeping secrets and I'm sure you can do this same with this. Please do not talk about this in the corridors, as you know the walls have ears," Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes, sir," both answered.   
  
"Thank you, now let's leave and let Severus and Hermione a chance to talk alone." Dumbledore stood and the chair vanished behind him.   
  
Harry and Ron stood, looking at Hermione. They were almost afraid to leave her but she nodded her head and they followed Dumbledore out after he released the locking spells.   
  
When Severus and Hermione were alone once again, Severus took a seat next to Hermione and pulled her close.   
  
"That went better than I expected," he said softly.   
  
"Why, because they didn't draw their wands?" she teased.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I know. Thank you for keeping your temper, love." Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Your welcome. I did try. Let's go to bed," Severus pulled her up.   
  
"It's only 7:30," she said.   
  
"I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied until we fall asleep, Mrs. Snape," he growled playfully into her ear.   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
**Chapter 12**   
  
The next morning Hermione woke up spooned against her husband who had been awake for the past thirty minutes. Hermione snuggled in closer enjoying the warmth that he was bringing to her.   
  
"Have a good night sleep love?"   
  
"Hmm yes." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment then snapped them open. "Let go!"   
  
Severus did as told immediately, knowing that tone and knew where she was going. She hastily got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to the toilet. Severus followed to support his wife, 'gods' he thought 'what women have to go through just to give us men children.' Severus held a wet hand towel ready for Hermione. When she was done he wiped her mouth and gave her another damp hand towel to cool off her face. He helped her up and let her be for a few minutes while he went to go get a potion that would ease the morning sickness.   
  
When he came back, she was in bed curled up under the covers. Severus went to sit by her side and offered her the potion, which she took readily. "Thank you, love." Hermione whispered.   
  
Severus put the vial down and got into bed himself and pulled her to him. "Sleep. We have a few more hours before either of us needs to make an appearance." He was glad it was Sunday.   
  
When they woke up a few hours later, it was still early morning. They actually slept in until 8 am. Hermione wanted to stay in bed longer with Severus. She didn't want to leave him that day, but she knew she would just have an argument with her friends she wasn't prepared for.   
  
"Hermione it's time to get up," Severus whispered into her ear.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Your friends will be expecting you," Severus reasoned.   
  
"I don't really care right now. All we are going to do is fight and I'd rather spend the day with my husband," she smiled.   
  
Severus pulled Hermione closer into a kiss, "All right love. What would you like to do today?"   
  
Hermione thought for a moment, "Are we allowed to leave the castle?"   
  
Severus nodded.   
  
"We can't be seen in Diagon Alley and such, but what about muggle London?"   
  
"You want to go to London?" Severus asked.   
  
Hermione nodded now.   
  
"Is there anything particular you want from there?" he questioned.   
  
"No, just spend time with you and not worry about hiding about our marriage," she answered.   
  
"Be a real couple then?" Severus smiled thinking about the idea.   
  
"Yes, would you mind?" Hermione asked a bit nervous.   
  
"Of course not, but how do you feel?" he asked concerned.   
  
"Fine now. This morning was normal, but we can bring a potion with us just in case."   
  
"Then my dear you better get into the shower while I go talk to Albus. I'll inform him of our plans."   
  
Hermione smiled brilliantly, "Thank you Severus!" And she went to go take a shower.   
  
Severus got his lounging robe on and went to Floo Dumbledore. "Albus!" Severus called after throwing in some Floo powder.   
  
A few seconds later Dumbledore's head appeared floating in the fireplace. "Good morning Severus. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Albus, I wanted to inform you that Hermione and I will be leaving the castle for the day."   
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Where do you two plan on going?"   
  
"London. Hermione would like to spend a day as a normal couple, which I agree with. Was there anything important that will need my immediate attention?"   
  
"No, nothing at all. I will inform Gwen (Sinistra) that you wish for her to take charge of Slytherin."   
  
"Thank you. Also, you might be asked about Hermione. She hasn't talked with Misters Potter or Weasley today. I believe they will inquire where she is. We'll owl Ms. Weasley so she knows at breakfast."   
  
"I'm sure they will inquire about her. I'll inform them she is indisposed for the day," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
"Thank you Albus. Please tell Minerva."   
  
"Of course. Anything for you my boy, have a good day," and Dumbledore's head disappeared.   
  
Severus went to his desk and wrote a note to Ginny. He had taken a certain liking to the young girl for her being supportive of Hermione. She was a reasonable girl unlike most girls her age.   
  
_Ginny,   
  
Hermione will not be seen today, as we will be in London. Misters Potter and Weasley know of the situation, but not of our destination today. If you have any questions please go to the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall.   
  
S.S._   
  
Severus put a charm on the letter so it would only be opened and seen by Ginny. He tied the letter to Aego and let the owl take off. He decided Hermione should have a little something to eat before they left and ordered a small breakfast for themselves while he went to go get ready himself.   
  
......   
  
"Ron have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.   
  
"No," Ron managed through a mouthful of eggs.   
  
Harry kept looking around, keeping an eye on the entrance. He wanted to talk to Hermione. He still wasn't happy with her being involved with Severus. He was barely eating when the morning mail was delivered.   
  
Ginny was sitting next to the boys when she received a letter from Aego. She knew whose owl it was and took the note and put it away not wanting others to read it. She fed the owl some bacon and toast before it took off again. The boys hardly even noticed, they were so preoccupied with Ron stuffing his face, Harry looking for Hermione.   
  
After breakfast was over and still no Hermione, Harry dragged Ron with him to go see the Headmaster who was currently talking with Ginny.   
  
"Headmaster, we need to talk," Harry requested.   
  
Dumbledore smiled at the boy, "I assume this is about Hermione?"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Certainly come with me. Ginny do you wish to accompany us?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes." Ginny answered.   
  
Harry and Ron were confused but didn't question the Headmaster. The four went to Dumbledore's office and all sat down.   
  
"Now Harry, what is this about?"   
  
"Hermione didn't come back last night and she wasn't at breakfast," Harry started.   
  
"She is with Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.   
  
"But she should have been at breakfast!" Harry claimed.   
  
"They have other plans for the day," Dumbledore tried to explain.   
  
"What plans?"   
  
"Hermione wanted to go out so they did," Dumbledore grinned.   
  
"Go where?" Ron asked.   
  
"They went to London."   
  
"London!? But how? Students aren't allowed to leave the grounds I thought," Harry said.   
  
"Ron, Harry will you two relax. Hermione's all right. She's just with Professor Snape," Ginny cut in.   
  
"Just with Professor Snape?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Yes, they went to London to spend some time together. What is so wrong with that?" Ginny asked.   
  
"You know about them?" Harry exclaimed.   
  
Ron watched. He really didn't know why Harry was getting so upset. Hermione told them last night she was all right, and Dumbledore seemed all right with it... now apparently Ginny also. Ron decided to stay out of it, since it was Hermione's choice and she could make her own. Even if it was _Snape_, Ron thought.   
  
"Yes Harry I know about them."   
  
"How long Ginny?" Harry was getting mad at his friend.   
  
"Before they got married."   
  
"Ginny!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"How could you!?" Harry yelped.   
  
"Harry, this is why she didn't want to tell you about the wedding. She wanted you guys there but knew you would overreact," Ginny explained.   
  
"You were at the wedding?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes and so were Hermione's parents."   
  
"And everyone is okay with this? Hermione went and got knocked up by the Potions Master then was forced to marry him!" Harry bellowed.   
  
"Mr. Potter, you will do well enough to calm down!"   
  
Everyone turned to see McGonagall standing in the doorway.   
  
"Professor McGonagall, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry practically sneered.   
  
"Mr. Potter you will not take that attitude with me, and yes I do know where she is," McGonagall warned her student.   
  
"And you're all right with this?" Harry asked in disbelief.   
  
"Mr. Potter tell me exactly what your problem is with Professor Snape?"   
  
"It's Snape! He's going to hurt Hermione!"   
  
"Mr. Potter, do you remember what happened to Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked trying a different approach.   
  
"Yes, he attacked Hermione."   
  
"Did Ms. Granger tell you what happened?"   
  
"Yes, she said Snape pulled Malfoy off of her and defended her," Harry said thinking a little bit.   
  
"That's not quite true." McGonagall started.   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry interrupted.   
  
"What happened was Professor Snape did pull Mr. Malfoy off and made sure Ms. Granger was all right."   
  
"Then why was Malfoy beaten up?"   
  
"Because he attacked Ms. Granger. Professor Snape enacted justice in his own way on Mr. Malfoy for hurting Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy was ready to strike her before the Professor arrived."   
  
Harry was silent for a moment thinking, "You mean Snape didn't have to beat Malfoy? He did it only because of Hermione?"   
  
"Yes. He did it for Ms. Granger, after making sure she was all right. In fact I think the only reason Mr. Malfoy is alive at this moment is because Ms. Granger would have stopped Professor Snape."   
  
"Snape was going to kill Malfoy for attacking Hermione?" Ron asked in awe.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley he would have but his concern was dominated on Ms. Granger," McGonagall answered.   
  
Harry kept quiet thinking.   
  
Ron was surprised but now had a new respect for Severus. He thought the only reason Malfoy was in such bad shape because he fought against Severus, but learning Severus only beat up Malfoy because he threatened Hermione was quite a shock. Ron looked over to Harry who seemed to be taking longer to come to realization. Harry was the type to protect his friends and always had been. "Harry, if Snape is willing to beat the crap out of Malfoy for Hermione, he must really care for her."   
  
Harry looked at Ron, "But it's Snape."   
  
Ron shook his head. He was usually the thickheaded one but over the years he had finally grown up. "Harry, if Hermione didn't want to be with Snape she wouldn't have married him."   
  
"But he could have used a spell or potion." Harry was still trying to disbelieve this.   
  
"No Harry. You don't know about wizarding weddings. I know a couple can't get married unless they both do it willingly." Ron remembered hearing things over the years and he had conveniently forgotten this fact last night when he suggested it.   
  
"Mr. Weasley is correct, Mr. Potter. In wizarding ceremonies, marriages only can be united if they both wish it to be. No spell or potion can be used to coerce such a proceeding," McGonagall confirmed.   
  
Harry was left staring at his professors and friends.   
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
**Chapter 13**   
  
"Severus we can't. We did this just two and half months ago!" Hermione stated.   
  
Severus grinned and took the book back from her in one hand and pulled her flush against him as well as he could with her pregnant belly which was not concealed at the time with his other hand. "Of course we can, my love. We don't have this copy and I'm allowed to play indulgent husband," he said softly into her ear.   
  
A throat cleared behind them, "Madam, are you all right? Is this _gentleman_ bothering you?" a store clerk asked.   
  
Severus and Hermione turned to view the man. Hermione smiled, "No, my husband is just spoiling me today." She was thrilled she could announce her martial status.   
  
The clerk flushed, "Sorry sir, madam. I wasn't aware. Is there anything I can do for you today?"   
  
Severus stopped scowling at the interruption when Hermione spoke. Severus didn't release Hermione from his arm but let her stand more on her own, "Yes. Do you take special orders?"   
  
"Yes sir we do."   
  
"Very well. We'll be up in a few minutes after we look around a bit more. I'm sure my wife will have a few more she would like to special order." Severus commanded.   
  
The clerk took this as his dismissal.   
  
Hermione watched on with amusement. Others were always a bit put off when Severus took on his forceful tone. "Special orders Severus? What was that about?"   
  
"If you have other books you want in mind we can ask them to search and hold them until we pay."   
  
Hermione shook her head thinking that she was going to end up spoiled. "Severus, I swear if you do this with our children they'll be spoiled rotten!"   
  
"I will spoil them a little. Giving a child whatever they wish for is not good. I'm quite aware of this," Severus thought of Malfoy for a second. "But spoiling my wife with whatever she desires will only keep me in her good graces."   
  
"Ummhmmm... That is until I go into labor and threaten you with your life if you ever touch me again, correct?" Hermione teased. They had been talking with Pomfrey about what labor would be like and were told some of the horror stories.   
  
Severus gulped. That was one particular thing he was not looking forward to. Deciding to change the subject, "What other books did you want my love?"   
  
Hermione grinned at her husband's tactic but went along with it and picked out a few more books, trying to keep the price down though. "Severus, want to have lunch with my parents? They make it tradition to stay home on Sunday afternoons for lunch together."   
  
"Love, wouldn't they rather be alone then?" Severus grinned.   
  
Hermione blushed a bit. "Let me call them and see if they wouldn't mind." She said to herself to be on the safe side.   
  
Severus agreed and they went to pay for the books while Hermione asked to use the phone. The clerk let her, considering they were spending so much on books. Hermione dialed the number and waited while it rung.   
  
"Hello?" Diane Granger answered.   
  
"Hi, Mum," Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione, how are you dear?"   
  
"Good. I was wondering if Severus and I could come over for lunch?"   
  
"Can you do it that easily? Won't the school notice?" Diane asked.   
  
"We're spending the day in London," Hermione explained.   
  
"Splendid! Then you must come to lunch. How soon can you be here?"   
  
"Immediately. Severus is just paying for some books and placing a few special orders for us."   
  
"Great. Lunch will be ready when you get here, and then you can tell me why you are in London."   
  
"All right. See you in a little bit."   
  
"Until then my dear."   
  
Hermione replaced the phone headset on the cradle and turned to Severus who finished paying for the books.   
  
"Ready love?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, what did your parents say?"   
  
"To come to lunch. Mum is curious why we are in London," Hermione grinned.   
  
"Then we shall go." Severus guided Hermione out of the bookstore and they looked for a private spot so they could apparate. Severus apparated to the foyer of the house, not wanting to be spotted by neighbors during the middle of the day. Last time they had come to visit, they had the shadows to hide within.   
  
"Mum, dad we're here," Hermione called out.   
  
"In the kitchen dear," Diane called.   
  
Severus and Hermione walked to the kitchen to find Diane and Chris Granger setting lunch on the table. Severus made his wife sit, "Is there anything I can do Diane?" he offered.   
  
"No. Please sit and relax. Tell me why you were in London." Diane said placing the last bit of food on the table and taking a seat herself next to her husband.   
  
"I was taking advantage of playing indulgent husband," Severus grinned. He would have never pictured himself a year ago being able to say that with a light and happy heart, but having Hermione in his life allowed him the time to relax and be free without reservation. It also helped that her parents were accepting of him, which he was surprised with but pleased with.   
  
Chris nodded, "Good idea before the baby comes. You will need all the bonus points you'll get before labor."   
  
Severus gulped again.   
  
"Dad!" Hermione admonished.   
  
Chris just laughed at his daughter and son in law. Everyone started to fill their plates with food and ate.   
  
"How's school?"   
  
"Great as usual, though getting up and down those stairs is getting harder," Hermione rubbed her stomach.   
  
"I'm amazed you can do it at all, dear, but you seem to be small still," Diane said.   
  
"Yea I am. Madam Pomfrey is surprised I'm not bigger even though I'm already starting to feel like a small whale," Hermione frowned. "With the concealment charms, it's harder to tell where I end while walking through the halls."   
  
"It'll be over soon enough love, just a few more weeks before you finish," Severus soothed her while rubbing her back. Hermione leaned into Severus more letting him support her upper body weight.   
  
"What prompted a visit to London today?" Chris asked.   
  
"Harry and Ron found out last night," Hermione said sadly.   
  
Diane took a sip of her ice tea, "How did they take it?" She knew her daughter was worried about their reactions and hoped they knew this was what Hermione wanted.   
  
"They didn't attack Severus so I guess all right. Harry claimed Severus had seduced me and wants him in Azkaban," Hermione quietly said.   
  
Chris and Diane blanched; they knew Azkaban was not a friendly prison for wizards. "How did it end?"   
  
"It's not over actually. Albus guided the guys out and we haven't had a chance to talk alone, another reason for today's adventure. I didn't want to face them yet and wanted a chance to play normal couple." Hermione commented.   
  
Chris and Diane nodded in understanding. The two couples continued to chat over lunch and later moved to the sitting room and go over the books they purchased. Hermione had gotten her appreciation of books from her parents. Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the afternoon with the Grangers. They also ate dinner there. Hermione had enough of walking around and Severus knew it. He encouraged his wife to spent the rest of the day with her parents.   
  
......   
  
Severus and Hermione were back at Hogwarts and Hermione was getting ready to go back to Gryffindor, knowing she needed to talk with Harry and Ron.   
  
"Hermione, now that your friends know about us, you can stay here every night. If you don't answer your door they'll just think you're here," Severus stated.   
  
Hermione smiled, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind me doing that."   
  
"Of course not my love. In fact I have another suggestion that I know I will despise but it may work in the long run with Potter and Weasley," Severus admitted.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Come down here to study for N.E.W.T.s. You and I already study, but since you have to study with them also you may as well bring them along. But bring Ginny to keep negotiations open. I can give her material to study for her classes if she wishes."   
  
Hermione smiled and walked over to Severus and pulled his head down to her level while standing on her toes. She captured his lips in a delicious kiss. After she broke apart, she floo'd to her own quarters. She left her room to go to the common room and found her three friends studying.   
  
"Hi guys," Hermione said sitting down.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at Hermione. The three smiled at their friend and each greeted her.   
  
"Harry, Ron are you guys all right with everything?" Hermione asked tentatively.   
  
Harry and Ron nodded affirmative.   
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief and decided to venture further with Severus' offer. "Did you guys want to study intensively?" First she had to know if they were even in the mood for the type of studying Severus would be giving.   
  
"Yes!" Both answered. They knew with the N.E.W.T.s coming up they needed all the help they could get.   
  
"Ginny, you want help with your finals?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Sure," Ginny knew not to turn down intensive study with Hermione. It could only help her in the long run.   
  
"Come with me then," Hermione got up, "bring all your books."   
  
The three friends got all their books and followed Hermione into her room where she also grabbed her books. "Ginny, you first." Hermione said as she walked over to the fireplace and offered her a jar of Floo powder. "Snape's room."   
  
Ginny stepped into the Floo ready fireplace, threw the powder into the fire while calling out her destination and she disappeared.   
  
"Harry," Hermione offered the Floo powder.   
  
Harry gulped and did the same as Ginny, and then Ron followed. Hermione brought up the rear. When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she noticed Harry and Ron each standing tense with Ginny a bit more relaxed facing Severus. He was watching them warily. "Harry, Ron, Severus has offered to tutor us for our N.E.W.T.s. Ginny, he has some things to help you also." Hermione walked over to Severus.   
  
"I take it, Misters Potter and Weasley that you have accepted Hermione's decision since you are here?" Severus asked without a sneer.   
  
They both nodded.   
  
"Ms. Weasley, what area do you need to study in the most?" Severus asked trying to sound semi-polite and using her formal name in front of the boys, even though he was on 'friendly' terms with her when she was around Hermione alone.   
  
"Charms and Potions," Ginny answered confidently.   
  
Severus went to his desk and picked up some parchment rolls and a book. "This should keep you busy for an hour," he held out the things for her to take.   
  
Ginny approached him and took the offered materials.   
  
"Sit," he ordered and she obeyed without realizing it.   
  
"Mr. Potter, which area do you need to study in the most?"   
  
"Potions."   
  
"And you Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"Potions."   
  
"Very well. Hermione I assume you can study by yourself while I tutor them?" Severus asked tenderly to her.   
  
"Yes, and thank you Severus," she smiled sweetly.   
  
Severus nodded and guided her to sit down in an overstuffed chair next to Ginny's chair. Severus gathered more materials off his desk and sat in another chair closer to the couch while he indicated the boys to sit on it. This gave them access to the coffee table. The boys stiffly sat, still a bit unsure how this was going to proceed. Severus handed them each a parchment and told them to read it.   
  
The study session went underway. Harry and Ron each read the materials Severus gave them and then if they had questions they would ask and he would answer them without being sarcastic or sneering. They went over material along with new material to make sure they understood everything. Ginny would sometimes come over to Severus and ask a question on charms or potions and Severus would answer in the same semi-polite tone. Hermione didn't really need to ask anything, but would look up and smile. She was noticing Harry and Ron studying hard while Severus was trying to be less of a bastard. It was soon curfew and with a few breaks for a few minutes Severus said it was time for the study session to end. They had been studying for three hours. The boys were glad it was done but they learned quite a lot and were surprised. Severus left the students alone and went to the small library, allowing Hermione say goodnight.   
  
"Hermione, are you staying here tonight?" Ron ventured.   
  
"Yes. Did you guys get a lot done?" Hermione asked sweetly.   
  
"Yes we did." Harry confirmed.   
  
"Good. Do you want to keep doing this?"   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They actually learned more from Severus than they did from Hermione. Severus had the authority to make them pay more attention and they wanted to prove themselves in front of him more than their friend. "Yes we do," Harry said. Harry's opinion of Severus has changed drastically. Ron could also tell that Severus did enjoy teaching to an extent if the students put forth the effort.   
  
"Ginny, you get anything out of it?" Hermione asked looking towards her friend.   
  
"Yea I did. I've been wanting to get charms and potions studying out of the way and half of it is now," Ginny smiled. "Can you tell him thank you for us?"   
  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can walk down at breakfast," Hermione smiled.   
  
The three nodded and said the goodbyes.   
  
"'Granger's room,' to get back guys." Hermione stated.   
  
Within a few seconds all three left and Hermione walked into the bedchamber to see Severus bare chested, leaning back against the headboard with a grin. This made Hermione smile and she started to strip herself giving Severus a small show while she talked normally. "Thank you Severus. They would like to study here again if you don't mind?"   
  
Severus just nodded his consent.   
  
Hermione could see the bed sheets and duvet start to tent and she smirked. After finishing undressing, she walked over to him and pulled the covers off, leaving him naked. "Hmm... it seems something has turned you on?" she teased. "Whatever could it be?" And she straddled his lap.   
  
Severus didn't talk but just leaned forward and placed his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly.   
  
The evening eventually gave way to the couple joining and rhythmically moving as one.   
  
......   
  
The next several weeks passed quickly with all the students studying. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ended up four nights out of a week studying in Severus' quarters. While Harry, Ron and Hermione got more personalized tutoring, Harry and Ron eventually came to a point where Hermione could join them once in a while. Ginny was able to interrupt when needed and ask questions. Severus also offered next year he would help Ginny study for N.E.W.T.s, after classes. Ginny eagerly accepted even when Severus told her it would not only be for the last two weeks but several months in advance and up until the tests because he wouldn't have the time like he did now to offer the same amount of studying. Ginny gladly accepted. She would take all the help she could get and she would study hard on her own and write down questions she would have and wait for the study sessions if needed.   
  
Severus was being a better teacher in class over the last few weeks noticing if he spent more time on some material the students understood it better while he was still strict. He formally believed if he didn't want students to blow themselves and the school up he needed to be strict and observant in class.   
  
Hermione was having a harder time moving from class to class, but with the help of the guys she was able to better adjust. She was happy that they and Severus were getting along better hoped that in time they might even be on 'friendly' terms. Although she knew they would never be the 'true friends' she was with Harry and Ron. Hermione spent each night with Severus and floo'd back each morning to head down to breakfast with her friends.   
  
The N.E.W.T.s eventually came and went with each student doing their best. Harry, Ron and Hermione were confident of their tests because of what and how they studied. While the students finished their exams, the teachers disappeared for hours at a time leaving the students to have a week off while all the grades were calculated. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent time relaxing while the guys would play Quidditch. Hermione was glad she had a valued excuse not to play. She still wasn't comfortable flying on a broom and she blamed it on her muggle upbringing. She did hope Severus would teach her how to fly after she gave birth and when they had time to relax again.   
  
Severus and Hermione discussed several things about their future. She had been accepted to the most prestigious wizarding universities. Hermione immediately said no to several that were in America and Europe, even though Severus would have supported her. He explained that she could get a license for international apparating, but Hermione wanted to stay in Britain or Scotland. The choices were narrowed down and Hermione was undecided between Magical University International (MUI) and Scotland Witchcraft and Wizardary University (SWWU). MUI was outside of London while SWWU was only about 100 kilometers from Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione laid on the couch relaxing while Severus finished scoring the exams. When Severus was finally finished with the last test, he put down his quill and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to turn the grades until tomorrow afternoon, Thursday. So he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes when he heard Hermione.   
  
"Love, come relax with me."   
  
Her voice called to him instantly and he got up from his chair and made his way to her to lie down on the couch, he spooned up behind her and relaxed. It was a tight fit with them but they made it comfortable. After a few minutes of silence, Severus broke it trying to find out Hermione's decision. "Have you decided which university to attend?"   
  
"No... they're both excellent schools, but I can't choose. I don't suppose you have anything new to tell me to sway my decision do you?" Hermione asked hopefully.   
  
"The only new information I have is my old professor is going to be teaching at SWWU again," he answered vaguely.   
  
Hermione turned her head to look at him as much as she could, "Professor Marner?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well that just decided it, didn't it?" Hermione smiled.   
  
Severus grinned, "I take it you have chosen SWWU?"   
  
"Yes. Anyone would be foolish to pass up the chance to study with Professor Marner," she said like it was a well-known fact.   
  
"My sentiments exactly," he kissed her neck.   
  
......   
  
Hermione sent off a letter stating she would be attending Scotland Witchcraft and Wizardary University the next day and told her friends. They were thrilled she finally decided on a school.   
  
On Friday morning at breakfast, every student made sure they arrived on time to receive their marks on final exams, O.W.L.s for 5th years and N.E.W.T.s for 7th years. Each Head of House passed out the parchments with the marks on each. When Hermione received hers, she immediately opened it and read:   
  
Transfiguration : 309%  
Charms : 310%  
Potions : 309%  
Astronomy :308%   
Care of Magical Creatures :306%  
Defense Against the Dark Arts : 307%  
Herbology :305%  
Arithmancy : 310%  
Ancient Runes :307%  
Muggle Studies : 310%   
  
Hermione was thrilled with her marks. All were above the standard 300% from all the work she did extra. She thought her scores would have been lower because she didn't spend as much time studying as she normally would have since she was married or pregnant, but she was quite satisfied. When she looked up to the Head Table, she caught Severus looking at her and he smiled so briefly that if anyone saw it, they would have imagined it. She nodded in return with a grin before turning to her friends.   
  
"Harry? Ron? How did you guys do?"   
  
"Great!" Both said.   
  
"I almost did as good as Percy!" Ron added. "And potions score is even in the 200's."   
  
"Mine too. Though Defense is my best one with 280%." Harry said smiling.   
  
"See, I knew you guys were smart if you applied yourselves," Hermione teased, because Severus made them study like mad!   
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.   
  
  
**Chapter 14**   
  
The next morning was the leaving ceremony for the 7th years. The parents arrived on the Hogwarts Express train for the ceremony and then everyone would leave including the other classes. Hermione was at the station waiting for her parents along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry had Sirius Black and Remus Lupin coming, while Ron had his parents and brothers coming. Most of the other 7th years also waited to greet their parents and siblings and whoever else was coming to the ceremony.   
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny forced Hermione to sit down and wait while everyone was pushing and trying to find each other. Ginny stayed next to her to keep her company. Hermione owled her parents to just wait a little bit until the crowd cleared so it would be easier for her to locate them. When it cleared enough Hermione was still sitting with Ginny. Harry and Ron still haven't been back from the swarm.   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
Hermione looked up and saw her mother and father waving to her. She immediately got up and embraced them as well as she could with her invisible protruding tummy.   
  
"Mum, dad it's so good to see you guys!"   
  
"You too sweetie!" her dad beamed.   
  
"You guys remember Ginny right?" Hermione pulled Ginny closer.   
  
"Of course we do," Diane Granger hugged Ginny.   
  
"Hermione! Ginny! We found everyone!" Ron hollered from behind them.   
  
Hermione looked back and saw they did indeed find everyone. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Sirius and Remus all accompanied Harry and Ron. Hermione pulled her parents with Ginny over to the crowd.   
  
"Everyone, these are my parents. Diane and Christopher Granger," Hermione introduced simply.   
  
A round of handshakes hellos and everyone telling each other to call their first names instead of being so formal was followed. Hermione got away with not having to hug everyone because her mother kept her close. She knew she had to be discreet about her tummy. They worked it out beforehand so no chances were taken. Severus and Hermione agreed to let everyone know of the marriage but the pregnancy would wait until after school let out completely.   
  
The group walked to the carriages that were left and each got in. Ginny rode with Hermione and her parents, while the others got into theirs. It was a fast trip up and everyone disembarked. The ceremony was to begin almost immediately.   
  
It was simple with names and awards being called out with a very few speeches from Dumbledore and McGonagall. After the official ceremony, the area was cleared of most of the chairs to make room for mingling and talking. This was enjoyable for most, because the teachers would walk around among the students and parents. Hermione was slightly nervous because this is where they others would discover her marriage to Severus.   
  
During the ceremony, Severus and Hermione would keep glancing at each other, knowing the truth was about to come and were both anxious and excited. Hermione was most nervous about Sirius Black though. Severus knew that he would be within the crowd and he promised her to be on his best behavior (he only made this promise because he didn't want her too stressed).   
  
The group that left the train station was once again together, each talking and enjoying their time. The older boys were talking with the adults while Fred and George were trying to get unsuspecting people to eat the treats they brought along with them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stayed close to their parents while they talked.   
  
Eventually some of the professors approached them with Dumbledore being the first. It was pleasant as expected, followed by a few other professors along with McGonagall. Soon though Severus was coming up to them. Sirius was the first to notice him unfortunately and brought it to everyone's attention.   
  
"What do you want Snape?" Sirius sneered.   
  
Severus bit back his sarcastic remark that was on the tip of his tongue, ignoring Sirius, "Hermione may I speak to you?"   
  
Hermione looked at Severus nodded as she stepped away from the group with him. Before she knew it, Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully. Her arms automatically went around his shoulders and she subconsciously heard gasps, gagging and shrieks around her. She knew her pregnant stomach stopped them from completely being together but his robes hid this. Whenever she kissed him, her world was focused only on him. She felt his tongue mating with hers, along with his masculine taste. His strong arms were around her body, holding her tight to him. His silky hair falling against her cheeks as they kissed. When they both pulled up for air he smirked, "I love you Hermione Snape."   
  
Hermione smiled, "And I love you Severus Snape," she stated proudly.   
  
Severus took her right hand, removed her rings and transferred them to her left hand ring finger. Hermione knew where he hid his own ring so she went into his robe pocket, extracted the ring and put it on his left hand ring finger also, letting everyone know they were married, (in case they missed any of the clues.)   
  
Severus walked Hermione back to her friends and family and looked to his in-laws. "Diane, Chris, it's good to see you again. I hope the trip here was pleasant enough?" he asked genuinely while offering his hand.   
  
"It was, I can see why Hermione loved riding the train each year," Chris said shaking Severus' hand and completely ignoring the incident that took place.   
  
Diane repeated the motion, "It's good to see you too again Severus."   
  
The Weasley family along with Sirius and a few surrounding families were in shock over the 'nice' Severus and how Hermione's parents easily greeted him.   
  
"Remus, good to see you again," Severus actually meant it also.   
  
Remus shook Severus' hand, "The same here, Severus," and he smiled.   
  
"You two are married?" Molly Weasley asked.   
  
"Yes," Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Professor Snape, Hermione let me say congratulations first but also give you a warning, sir. If you hurt Hermione you will have to answer to me!" scolded Molly.   
  
Severus smirked, "Yes, ma'am."   
  
Diane and Chris were laughing by now and everyone turned their attention to them with questioning faces. Chris was the first to answer, knowing why they were all giving them weird faces, "Sorry, it's just that I think Severus has been warned of not hurting Hermione so many times by now."   
  
Mr. Weasley looked to Severus, "How many times have you been threatened, Professor Snape?"   
  
Severus smiled, "At least 5 times and please call me Severus."   
  
Hermione grinned, "That's not going to include everyone else when they all find out."   
  
"Better make it 6 Snape," Sirius said seriously.   
  
"I don't think there would be enough left for you Black," Severus grinned.   
  
At this everyone laughed. The tension was completely eased by now and congratulations were soon followed by all. The surrounding families kept watch, as if they were in seeing Voldemort dance around in a pink tutu. With the time that passed, Severus knew Hermione's feet had to be hurting her because she was leaning more and more on him. He didn't mind, but he knew she was ready to rest.   
  
"I reserved a place at a restaurant in Hogsmeade. There is enough room for all of us. Please join us?" Severus offered to the entire group.   
  
They all agreed and took carriages down to Hogsmeade and walked to an upscale restaurant that had the back room reserved for this party alone. Everyone was seated except Hermione and Severus. He pulled her to the side and whispered to her. "Love do you want to take off the concealment charm? These are your friends and they seem to have accepted me well enough."   
  
Hermione looked at Severus closely, "I think I will. I'm tired of having to do the charm repeatedly anyways," and she smiled after taking off the charm.   
  
The first to notice Hermione's new look was Molly. "Hermione!"   
  
This brought everyone's attention to her and she grinned sheepishly with Severus standing behind her. "Surprise?" Hermione said.   
  
A new round of congratulations was in order and Severus and Hermione sat down and enjoyed the afternoon with family and friends. Severus still hated Sirius but he was willing to push it aside for Hermione.   
  
......   
  
After lunch, the students and parents got back onto the train to head back to London. Hermione told everyone she was staying which surprised no one. When they left the restaurant, Hermione put the concealment charm back on while other families and students were around. After the train left, she once again took it off knowing only the professors and staff remained at the school and since they already knew she was pregnant, she had nothing to hide. The professors each offered their congratulations to the couple upon hearing about their marriage. Hagrid, of course threatened Severus if any harm was to come to Hermione. She had to keep herself from laughing out, while Severus took it with practiced eased.   
  
......   
  
Currently, Severus and Hermione lay in bed in their chambers until they found a house. Her stuff was moved from the Head Girl room to his already, thanks to the house-elves.   
  
"Thank you Severus," Hermione whispered against his lips.   
  
Severus knew what she was thanking him for. He had been 'nice' as he could be for the day and from now on he could be himself again. He didn't verbally respond to her thanks but just deepened the kiss. Hermione greedily accepted it. The two lovers carefully made love with Hermione's expanded stomach.   
  
When they both came back down to earth Hermione was spread lazily next him in exhaustion.   
  
"I love you Severus," she whispered.   
  
Severus moved his head to tenderly kiss her lips and repeat his words of love.   
  
......   
  
The following couple of weeks, Hermione and Severus viewed different houses, searching for the perfect one. They were having a hard time trying to find one that they both agreed on. They knew they had time so they were not rushing and were not going to buy a house that neither of them wanted.   
  
During this time they were also talking about hiring a nanny. They didn't know who to ask. Hermione knew that in the muggle world you could call a service for such persons but in the wizarding world she had no idea. Severus didn't have a clue because he never had the need or want to find such a person.   
  
Though they did get lucky during one of Hermione's physical exams.   
  
"Have you two found a nanny yet?" Pomfrey asked.   
  
"No. I've looked in the paper but... I don't know where else to look." Hermione said disheartened.   
  
"If you want I can suggest a few perhaps and Minerva can also do the same," Pomfrey suggested.   
  
"Thank you Poppy! Any help would be appreciated." Hermione said smiling. Since school was out, she had been calling the staff by their first names or at least the ones that told her to, which were all her teachers of course.   
  
Their good luck for finding a nanny also transferred to looking for a house.   
  
They found a two-story house with a numerous bedrooms. They planned on future children though the number was not yet determined. They wanted extra guest rooms and knew they would need a suite in the house for the nanny. The library, office and labs were also a must.   
  
The two loved the place on first sight. It was an older house, dark on the outside with ivies growing along the walls. The entrance had a beautiful foyer which led to the sitting room, library, dining room and upstairs. Down a hall was the kitchen that was connected to the dining room. Severus insisted they would at least get one house elf but agree they would pay and offer him or her days off.   
  
The upstairs had all the bedrooms. On one side was the master bedroom and at the other end of the house was the suite. In the middle were all the extra bedrooms. Hermione insisted the closest one would be the nursery until Athena was old enough to be moved down the hall into one of the bigger rooms.   
  
The nanny they found was one of McGonagall suggestions. She knew of a family that had a nanny who was not needed anymore because the children were old enough to take care of themselves. The witch was a few years older than Severus and was pretty, though this did not disturb Hermione. She knew of her husbands taste and this one didn't fall into that category.   
  
Rose Grisham was the new nanny. She was thrilled for the new family and agreed to move in before the child was even born. Hermione and Severus wanted to get to know her better before their daughter was arrived, just to make certain she was the right person. After all, they were intending to be over protective parents for a bit and they were first time parents. Rose loved the suite and it included a small kitchenette, sitting room and her own bedroom. It was close enough to the nursery and she knew spells to allow her to hear and see into the nursery whenever she would need to. Hermione and Severus trusted McGonagall, knowing she would never recommend some one she didn't trust. Severus, Hermione and Rose were on first name basis. They didn't want formality in their home since they got enough of that at school. They wanted Athena to be comfortable at home along with themselves and they felt that using first names would help achieve that.   
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

A/N: I owe Corazon a huge favor for this! She was able to beta read all 15 chapters within a few days time! Thank you! And for those who have never read her work... you are missing out on great stories!! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. :)   
  
**There is only 15 chapters. Fanfiction is showing 16 this is a mistake!**   
  
**Chapter 15 - Epilogue**   
  
"Severus it's time!" Hermione called from the sitting room. "Rose!"   
  
Both Severus and Rose came running into the room ready to help the mother-to-be. The three walked to the fireplace, Rose set it up for floo and both Severus and Hermione floo'd directly to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Rose stayed behind to let everyone know and then she would join them at Hogwarts.   
  
Rose floo'd the Burrow first announcing Hermione was at Hogwarts. She just yelled it from the fireplace hoping someone was at home. Within seconds Molly Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.   
  
"Hermione Hogwarts?" she said urgently.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Rose smiled.   
  
"Molly, please."   
  
"Can you get in touch with everyone of your family? Or do I need to send an owl to anyone?"   
  
"Everyone is on the deck outside. I'll get them, go on! I'm sure you have more floo's to make." Molly urged.   
  
Rose smiled, "Thank you!" And Rose's head disappeared from the fire.   
  
Rose floo'd Remus' house next. Luckily both Remus and Sirius were there along with Harry so they quickly left for Hogwarts themselves. Everyone that was magical was told, McGonagall and Dumbledore would be at Hogwarts and Severus would notify them. All that was left were Hermione's parents. She quickly stepped into the fireplace and called "Granger's Residence!"   
  
At the other end, Rose came stumbling out. "Diane! Chris!"   
  
Diane came in from the kitchen immediately, "Hermione?"   
  
Rose nodded with a smile.   
  
"Chris! Hermione's giving birth!"   
  
A loud crash could be heard along with some muffled curses and pounding of footfalls to rush into the sitting room. "I'm ready," he said rubbing his head.   
  
Diane and Rose looked at each other with a smirk. The couple knew to first floo to Hermione and Severus' house then to Hogwarts. Dumbledore set only Severus' house to the Hospital Wing directly for the delivery and her parents.   
  
When the three got to the Snape's residence, the Weasley family was there also. Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny were all going to floo directly to Hogwarts themselves. With a rush, everyone eventually was emerged out of the fireplace in the Hospital Wing.   
  
Hermione was already in a secluded room with Pomfrey and Severus preparing for the birth.   
  
The others waited tensely.   
  
A few minutes later Harry, Remus and Sirius came strolling into the room with the other waiting friends and family. The three men took seats and waited.   
  
Inside the delivery room, Hermione was clenching her teeth, grunting with the pain. Severus was worried. He was expecting her to yell her head off and say things such as castrating him, but not this silence she was going through. Pomfrey kept checking on her. She had already given her a potion to help with some of the pain but nothing could take away all the pain. That was to be experienced when giving birth.   
  
Severus kept taking a damp hand towel and wiping Hermione's forehead to cool her off. A few cries of pain and moans escaped.   
  
"Hermione love, everything will be all right," Severus whispered to her.   
  
Hermione's eyes opened and were bright with pain and tension. They were pleading with him to get this over with. Severus wished then and there he could take all the pain from her.   
  
"Hermione, you're completely dilated. Ready to push?" Pomfrey asked in a professional voice.   
  
The mother-to-be just nodded, Severus helped Hermione sit up and supported her back. The next thirty minutes were full of groans, moan and cries of pain but otherwise silent. Severus kept whispering words of encouragement and love. Pomfrey directed Hermione when to push.   
  
Soon the baby girl was delivered. Hermione instantly fell back into Severus' arms and he let her lay down gently. Taking a new damp cloth, he wiped her face and cooled her down. The two whispered silently to each other for a few minutes while Pomfrey attended to their daughter. The medi-witch brought the baby all curled up in a blanket. She placed the baby in Hermione's awaiting arms. Pomfrey left the family alone and went into the other room to make the announcement.   
  
"How is she Poppy?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore and her soon arrived after Harry, Remus and Sirius.   
  
"They are both in perfect health," she smiled.   
  
A sigh of relief went through the crowd.   
  
"How much did she weigh?" Diane asked.   
  
"Seven pound and two ounces."   
  
"A good size baby," Molly Weasley muttered.   
  
Hermione and Severus were in awe over their daughter Athena.   
  
"You did wonderful love," Severus said proudly kissing his wife's lips.   
  
"We did Severus. It's amazing to see her, both of us are within her and yet she is her own person," Hermione whispered.   
  
Athena Snape had dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Her hair was almost black but had a hint of brown and was curly like her mothers. Her skin was pink, not taking after her father with his sallow skin. Her facial features took those of her mother, which Severus was happy about. "I'm just glad she doesn't have my nose," he teased.   
  
Hermione looked to Severus, "I love your nose Severus," and she kissed it.   
  
"Hmm... and I love you," Severus kissed her again. "And you," he caressed Athena's cheek.   
  
"I suppose we should let everyone in and we need to tell Ginny and Remus they're godparents," Hermione said while staring at her daughter.   
  
"I guess we do. Do you want to tell them first?" Severus asked.   
  
"Yea, then the rest can come on in. I really want to see my parents too. Are they here?" Hermione asked looking at Severus.   
  
"I would have to say yes. You know Rose would get them."   
  
"True. Go get Ginny and Remus."   
  
Severus nodded and headed to the door. He opened it to see everyone looking expectantly. "Ginny, Remus, can you two come in for a minute then everyone else in a minute?"   
  
Ginny and Remus got up and walked in. Diane, Chris, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sirius suspected why the two were being called in and smiled.   
  
Ginny and Remus took one side of the bed to look at Hermione and Athena, while Severus took his place back on the other side.   
  
"Oh she's beautiful Hermione," Ginny cooed.   
  
"Yes, she's quite beautiful," Remus agreed.   
  
"Remus, Ginny, the reason you two were called in first is we want to ask you to be Athena's Godparents," Hermione said looking at her two friends.   
  
Ginny jumped for joy, "Of course!"   
  
Remus grinned proudly, "I would be honored to."   
  
A few more minutes passed as the new parents and godparents cooed over the newborn. Eventually Remus called everyone else into the room and all surrounded the bed. Athena made a round trip among everyone's arms. Harry, Ron, George and Fred were each a bit nervous holding the new baby but with the help of all the other adults they succeeded.   
  
......   
  
When Fall term started for Hogwarts, Hermione missed Severus during the day but was able to keep busy. Athena took a lot of her time, but Hermione was able to find some time to read the massive books they had in the library. Rose enabled Hermione to do some work to earn credits at home with the help of Severus. Since she wanted to go to SWWU, they let her do minor work in some potions so she would be even with her year and probably even a little a head.   
  
When Severus finally finished up his last class, he made sure his classroom and office were locked before leaving and heading home. He wished to see Hermione and Athena. Last night was the Welcoming Feast and Rose took care of Athena while Severus and Hermione attended but today was the first day he had to leave his daughter for such an extended time.   
  
Getting home, he quickly sought out his wife, who was curled up with a book while Athena slept in a small bassinet they had in the library for her. Severus kissed his daughter softly before sitting by Hermione. "Hello love," he whispered softly before claiming a kiss.   
  
"Mmmm... Hello indeed. How was teaching?" she asked in the same soft tone.   
  
"Promising. Some of the first years are scared out of their wits but a few looked like they had some talent in potions though none of your standard."   
  
"Good, that means you won't be running off with anyone in seven years who is the latest potions whiz," she teased.   
  
"No need to worry. I can state for a fact if I even looked at another witch my wife would castrate me."   
  
"I know she would," Hermione glared at Severus but he saw the mirth dancing in her eyes.   
  
Severus chuckled before kissing her again.   
  
......   
  
Hermione was walking around campus of her new school. It was smaller than Hogwarts and it wasn't exactly a castle. More like a big estate but it was old and distinguished. There were several buildings apart from the main school building. They were newer but still quite old themselves than the main school. It was laid out like a square with the building leaving the center for a courtyard. It was a few days before school started for the spring term so there weren't many people about, but it was nice to see the school and get acquainted. Severus was talking with his old professor while she wandered around a bit. They left Athena alone with Miss Mead for the afternoon.   
  
As she walked along the pathways between the buildings, she enjoyed the afternoon stroll as she waited for her husband. Noticing a bench on the edge of the pathway she decided to sit and wait. After a few minutes of waiting she was joined by a man that was about 22 years old. He himself had long brown hair to his shoulders and it was wavy. His dark blue with gold trim robes spoke of money. "What is a gorgeous lady like you doing all by yourself?" the man smoothly asked.   
  
Hermione couldn't decide if to take him seriously or laugh out loud at his ridiculous posture. "I'm waiting for someone," she answered honestly.   
  
"I hope for me. I'm Dennis Craig. And you are Miss..." he purred.   
  
"I'm Mrs. Hermione Snape," she offered with a smile.   
  
The man coughed, "Snape?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dennis just stared speechlessly.   
  
Hermione saw Severus walked up to her with a scowl on his face. She stood up as he approached. "Hi darling," and she pecked a kiss on his lips.   
  
"Hello," he said looking at Dennis still with a scowl. "Mr. Craig."   
  
"H-hello Professor Snape," he stammered.   
  
"I see you met my wife?" Severus said.   
  
"Uh.. yes. I wasn't aware you were married."   
  
"Recently yes," Severus looked at Hermione. "We better get home."   
  
"You're right. I'm having withdrawal already. Next week is going to be hard being away," she said sadly.   
  
"Withdrawal?" Dennis got over his fear around to ask.   
  
"From our daughter Athena," Hermione smiled.   
  
"D-dau-daughter?" he gawked.   
  
"Yes. Cutest little thing ever," she looked to Severus, "Ready love?"   
  
"Quite." Severus pulled Hermione closer into his embrace. "Mr. Craig," he nodded before apparating. Hermione managed a quick 'bye' before they disappeared.   
  
......   
  
When the time came, Hermione went back to school and Severus continued to teach. Since this was the first time they would both be away from Athena, Severus let his last class leave early a few minutes so he would be able to get home sooner. He knew she would be fine, but he still worried she wouldn't take well to the new situation.   
  
Coming home, he was happy to see Athena and Rose in the nursery, perfectly content. He needed to hold his daughter, so he walked on in.   
  
"Good afternoon Rose," Severus greeted.   
  
"Oh, good afternoon Severus."   
  
Severus went to his baby girl and gently picked her up, "Hello my angel."   
  
Athena grinned or at least Severus thought she did when he called her that. He knew when she grew up, she was going to be able to twist him around her finger, just like her mother does. Rose left the two alone knowing everything would be all right.   
  
A little while later Hermione showed up to see Severus and Athena sitting on the couch in the nursery. Hermione sat next to the two and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
"How was school love?" he asked softly.   
  
"Interesting. I think it will be a great term," she asked.   
  
"Good."   
  
"And you?"   
  
"Same as usual," he said simply.   
  
The family continued to sit on the couch until dinner was to be served.   
  
That night, after putting Athena to bed, they went to bed themselves. The couple made love expressing their feelings and happiness. Their lives continued in such fashion in happiness and bliss.   
  
......   
  
Expletio  
_(End)_   



End file.
